Flores que merece la pena conocer
by Casuarina
Summary: "-Yo solo venía a por unas flores para mi cita… -murmuró el rubio, con una sonrisa, tumbándose de lado para estar frente a frente- … y al final acabaré follándome al florista." (If I had a single flower for every time I think about you, darling, I could walk forever in my garden.) [Florist AU / Johnlock / Mystrade / slash]
1. Melissa

**Cambio de reglamento: melissa**

* * *

 _ **La melissa**_ _es un género con cuatro especies de plantas con flores perteneciente a la familia Lamiaceae. Es originario del sur de Europa hasta Malasia._

 _Puede indicar una relación social recién establecida o una simpatía creciente hacia alguien._

* * *

John H. Watson miró el reloj, suspirando: quince minutos. Quince minutos más y se terminaba su jornada laboral. Ordenó la pila de papeles que reposaba a su derecha, chequeó su correo electrónico por última vez y se levantó, quitándose la bata. Le gustaba su trabajo, sí, desde pequeñito había querido ser médico, sí, pero hay días en el Barts que resultaban agotadores a más no poder. Salió de su consulta, colocándose la camisa por dentro de los pantalones, cuando la vio: risueña, sonriente, tan bonita como siempre. Allí estaba Mary. Como sintiendo su mirada la muchacha se dio la vuelta, y al verle su sonrisa se amplió aún más:

-¡John! ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Monótono –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros-. Lo de siempre.

-Hmm… entonces, sobre lo de esta noche… ¿sigue en pie?

Tan directa como de costumbre. John ladeó la cabeza, intentando que no se notase mucho la sonrisa de idiota que estaba a puntito de esbozar.

-Sí, por supuesto. ¿A las nueve?

-A las nueve.

Y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla de forma fugaz, desapareciendo como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. El médico miró su reloj otra vez: tenía cuatro horas para prepararse.

Xxxxxx

Había probado ya cuatro camisas distintas y dos pantalones. El pelo de un lado, el pelo del otro. Diez minutos para domar ese mechón rebelde e inoportuno. Al final se decidió por una camisa a cuadros, sencilla, nada pretencioso. Eso sí, estuvo un buen rato decidiendo si llevarla por dentro o por fuera.

No recordaba la última vez que tuvo una cita. Llevaba tanto tiempo a dos velas que prefería ni pensarlo. Se atrevería a decir que siempre había habido _algo_ entre él y Mary, alguna miradita, sonrisas al verse, saludos matutinos, pero nunca nada más. Hasta que un buen día Mary le invitó a salir y le faltó tiempo para decirle que sí. Era su primera cita. Y estaba muy nervioso.

Intentó tranquilizarse: John, todo va a salir bien. La conoces desde hace mucho tiempo, no es como si fuese una completa extraña, es tu _amiga._ Se miró al espejo una última vez, hasta que se dio cuenta de que o salía de su apartamento y dejaba de darle vueltas a su aspecto, o se volvería loco. Agarró su abrigo, sus llaves y su cartera y cogió el metro.

Habían quedado cerca del hospital, para tener un punto de referencia claro. John miró el reloj: llegaba con casi media hora de antelación, así que le tocaba hacer tiempo. Observó la calle, un poco perdido, hasta que vio al otro lado de la carretera una pequeña floristería y tuvo una iluminación. ¿A qué cita no le gustaban unas flores? Era un detalle tradicional que nunca pasaba de moda, y le venía perfecto. Cruzó y se quedó observando el escaparate unos instantes antes de decidirse a entrar.

Realmente era como poner los pies en un universo paralelo. Pasabas del frío de Londres, gris, cenizo, húmedo a… a algo totalmente distinto. Nunca había visto una floristería así. Daba igual dónde posases la mirada, había flores y vegetación por todos los rincones, incluido el suelo (estuvo muy cerca de tirar un par de tiestos). No era una floristería normal, con ramos ordenados por colores y por tipos, donde toda planta tenía su sitio y su categoría, no: era un caos, pero un caos bonito. Había cactus, plantas trepadoras, macetas colgando del techo. Si le prestabas atención vislumbrabas una pequeña estantería a rebosar de libros que se camuflaba entre las hojas. Algunos visiblemente no cabían en los estantes y habían sido apilados poco a poco por el suelo, invadiendo las esquinas. Tenía cierta armonía, cierto orden, cierta… paz. Era como salpicar con un pincel, colores esparciéndose por todas partes, manchas iluminadas en un trasfondo verde. Miró a su alrededor, sobrecogido ante tanta flora, ante tanta belleza inusual. La tienda parecía estar vacía. Carraspeó, rompiendo el silencio absoluto que reinaba hasta entonces.

-¿Hola? –dio un par de pasos, acercándose al mostrador. Había varios libros abiertos, llenos de anotaciones desordenadas en los márgenes, a pie de página y hasta por encima de los párrafos. Pequeños tiestos aparentemente vacíos pero seguro que repletos de semillas y un montón de botellas y tarros con fertilizantes y sabe dios qué más. El suelo de madera crujió bajo sus pies.

-Un momento –dio un respingo, sobresaltado por la respuesta que provenía de detrás de una espesa cortina. Era masculina, sin duda alguna, y no se parecía en absoluto a nada que hubiese escuchado antes. Era suave, era profunda, era… John no sabía lo que era. Y el hombre que surgió acto seguido tampoco se parecía en absoluto a nadie que hubiese visto antes.

Era esbelto, bastante más alto que él. Le sacaba casi una cabeza sin esfuerzo. Llevaba unos pantalones oscuros y apretados que estilizaban aún más (si es que era posible) su figura, y una camisa púrpura arremangada por los hombros. Su piel pálida brillaba en contraste con el verde que tenía detrás. En cuanto John alzó la cabeza en lo primero que se fijó, irremediablemente, fue en su mirada: unos ojos azules, traslúcidos, límpidos, llenos de luz. A ambos lados de la cara le caían sin remedio unos bucles negros como el café más amargo, remarcando unos pómulos prominentes.

-¿Y bien? –un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral y John volvió en sí. Dios, cómo podía ser tan maleducado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí parado observando, casi cinco minutos? Tragó saliva, poniéndose nervioso. No solía ponerse nervioso nunca, delante de nadie, pero ese hombre tenía un _nosequé_ , una presencia, un porte que intimidaba.

-Eh… quería flores.

El florista esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Sí, a eso viene normalmente la gente.

-Para una cita.

-Obviamente.

John frunció el ceño, molesto. _Qué borde._

-¿Cómo que obviamente? Podría haber acudido por cualquier otro motivo.

-No.

-¿No?

El dependiente suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco, como si estuviese profundamente aburrido.

-Es _obvio_ que quiere usted flores para una cita. Se habrá cambiado de camisa como mínimo tres, no, perdón, cuatro veces, y prefiero ni mencionar la ropa interior. Se ha puesto su mejor colonia y no deja de lamerse los labios y retorcerse las manos –diría que está empezando a desarrollar un tic-, lo que muestra su nerviosismo e indica que esta es su primera cita con, por supuesto, una chica de su trabajo, es decir, del hospital de enfrente. Huelga decir que las últimas dos semanas ha procurado ir al gimnasio regularmente, en un intento de recuperar la forma física de su época militar, lo cual explica que el pantalón le quede levemente más ancho que cuando se lo compró –dijo todo aquello a una velocidad pasmosa y con un tono que se debatía entre arrogante y hastiado, como si le estuviese explicando a un niño pequeño que dos más dos son cuatro-. Resumiendo, es su primera cita y no se le ha ocurrido nada mejor que intentar impresionar a la chica que cree que le gusta con el cliché de comprarle flores.

John abrió un poco la boca, haciendo una pequeña "o" con los labios. Todo lo que acertó a decir fue "wow". Ahora le tocó al florista fruncir el ceño, molesto, como si le extrañase su reacción. Entrecerró los ojos, observándole con un renovado interés; el médico sintió que le estaban pasando por una máquina de rayos X.

-¿Cómo ha hecho eso? –se atrevió a preguntar, una vez recuperado de la impresión. El dependiente se encogió de hombros.

-Simple y pura observación –acto seguido se despegó del mostrador, ignorándole y acercándose a un enorme mural de flores. Estuvo dos minutos observándolo, paseando la mano con cuidado entre lo que parecían cientos de pétalos distintos. John le miró, sin atreverse a decir nada ni a moverse siquiera. Apreció sus dedos largos y finos deslizarse entre las flores con cuidado, casi con cariño-. Primera cita, entonces… -oyó que murmuraba, más para sí mismo que para su cliente. De repente y con un ademán rápido sacó una flor rosa palo como por arte de magia, volviéndose hacia él:

-Los ramos están muy vistos y son muy aparatosos. El simple hecho de llevar flores a una cita ya es un cliché completamente banal y desprovisto de originalidad, pero al menos asegúrate de llevar la apropiada –había pasado a tutearle como si nada. Le tendió la flor y el médico casi que la cogió con miedo, como si se fuese a romper al más mínimo roce. Cuando quiso darse cuenta el dependiente estaba junto a él, concentrado en la flor mientras que seguía hablando-. ¿Ves la forma de las hojas? –Pasó uno de sus dedos por ella, acariciándola con suavidad, y John se estremeció- Se asemeja a una espada romana llamada _gladius,_ de ahí su nombre, gladiolo. En su época esta flor se entregaba a los gladiadores que triunfaban en la batalla. Simboliza la victoria, y al ser rosa asociada al amor, así pues el éxito de tu cita. Un gladiolo rosa. Es la flor perfecta –finalizó, con un tono orgulloso.

-Gr… gracias –soltó el médico, mirando la inofensiva flor con otros ojos. Cuando levantó la vista su misterioso dependiente ya estaba de nuevo detrás del mostrador, como si no hubiese sucedido nada, esperando-. ¿Cuánto es?

-Tres libras.

John dejó las monedas en el mostrador. Después miró respectivamente la flor que descansaba en su mano y al florista, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Estaba completamente descolocado, desorientado, sin procesar del todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Carraspeó, incómodo ante la mirada inquisitiva del moreno, murmuró un segundo "gracias" (sintiéndose un poco ridículo y poniéndose rojo) y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

No obstante antes de cruzar el umbral se armó de valor, dándose la vuelta.

-Soy John, por cierto –dijo, sin saber muy bien por qué.

-Sherlock –respondió el hombre al cabo de un momento.

Entonces sucedió algo que no había pasado hasta entonces: el florista sonrió. Fue algo muy leve, casi inapreciable, pero _sonrió._ Y pasó de ser tan inalcanzable y altivo como el David de Miguel-Ángel a ser alguien mucho más humano, cercano…, por una fracción de segundo. Tan fugaz que John pensó que se lo había imaginado. Parpadeó y Sherlock ya había desaparecido tras la cortina del mostrador, dejándole solo en la tienda con un gladiolo rosa entre las manos.

Atravesó la puerta y volvió a Londres, al frío, gris, húmedo Londres, y sintió que una parte de él ya echaba de menos el calor acogedor de la floristería repleta de vegetación. Una alarma resonó en su cabeza, recordándole por qué había entrado ahí en un primer lugar: Mary. Miró su reloj y se percató de que ya llegaba cinco minutos tarde. _Mierda._ Maldijo entre dientes, cruzando la carretera sin prestarle atención al semáforo en rojo, pasándose una mano por el pelo despeinado. Mary ya estaba ahí, esperándole, tan bonita como siempre.

-Perdón por la tardanza.

-No te preocupes, solo han sido cinco minutos –replicó, con una sonrisa. Aun así por detrás podía apreciarse un sutil "llegan a ser más de cinco y sí tendrías que preocuparte". John le tendió el gladiolo a modo de disculpa, con una sonrisa de circunstancias, y los ojos de su cita se iluminaron un poquito.

-¡Oh, una flor! Muchas gracias. Qué bonita –dijo, sin más, llevándosela a la nariz para olerla-. ¿Nos vamos?

John no lo pudo evitar. No pudo evitar pensar _"_ _no es una simple flor, es un gladiolo rosa. Fíjate en las hojas, son como espadas romanas. Fíjate en la suave curvatura de los pétalos. Fíjate en el pálido color rosa, moteado de blanco en el corazón"_.

Casi podía ver de nuevo las manos de Sherlock deslizándose por la flor, enseñándola como quien enseña lo más bonito del universo, con cuidado divino, con una dedicación absoluta, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

Pero la rubia le cogió del brazo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sacándole de sus pensamientos calle arriba, hablándole sobre su día, y poco a poco el incidente del gladiolo rosa se quedó relegado a un segundo plano, olvidado dentro del bolso de Mary Morstan.

* * *

 **ESTRENAMOS AU. La idea de Sherlock como florista me seduce muchísimo, no lo puedo evitar. A ver qué tal me va.**

 **Qué duro es eso del amor a primera vista al creerte hetero, ¿eh?**


	2. Jazmín blanco

**Revelaciones y premoniciones: jazmín blanco**

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquella primera cita y todo iba como la seda. Había pasado una semana, también, desde la última vez que entró en la floristería que había enfrente del Barts. No podía evitar fijarse todas las mañanas, cada vez que entraba a trabajar, todas las tardes al salir, siempre que pasaba por ahí su mirada se desviaba, lo quisiese o no, hacia la pequeña y discreta puerta de la tienda. Era superior a él. A veces se quedaba observando durante minutos enteros, a ver si veía algún movimiento dentro de la tienda, alguna luz. A veces solo miraba de reojo, disimuladamente. A veces daba un par de pasos dubitativos, como si fuese a atreverse a cruzar la calle y entrar, pero nunca se decidía. No sabía por qué, y prefería no pensar en ello.

Aquella noche tenía su tercera cita con Mary, y decidió que estaba harto de tonterías. _Qué coño te pasa, John, que solo es una floristería. Cruza y entra._ Así que le echó valor, cruzó la calle y atravesó la puerta. _¿Ves? ¿A que no ha sido para tanto?_

Sherlock estaba ahí, de espaldas, pero no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. Estaba sentado en una butaca, inclinado sobre un árbol que le llegaba por la rodilla, podándolo con mimo. Sus movimientos eran metódicos, silenciosos, esmerados, con la precisión del bisturí de un cirujano. Esta vez llevaba una camiseta negra como los pantalones, ceñida, de manera que al conjunto con su pelo lo único que resaltaba era su piel pálida. Disfrutó de aquella tranquilidad absoluta unos instantes más antes de carraspear, azorado.

El florista se dio la vuelta, atravesándole con la mirada.

-Ah, eres tú –remarcó, incorporándose y quitándose los guantes. Los dejó junto a las enormes tijeras en el mostrador, mirándole-. Más flores para más citas, obviamente.

- _Touché._ El gladiolo le gustó bastante –afirmó John, con una pequeña sonrisa.

En realidad no, no le había gustado _tanto_. Mary apenas lo mencionó, la flor prácticamente pasó desapercibida, la guardó en su bolso al cabo de un rato y fin de la historia. Pero bueno, eso Sherlock no tenía por qué saberlo.

-Por supuesto que le gustó. Veamos… -el florista le miró una vez más… no, no le miró; no es como cuando ves a una persona por la calle que te llama la atención y la miras, sin más, para olvidarte a los tres segundos. No. Le observó, le _vio,_ leyó en él como si de un libro abierto se tratase, y John se estremeció una vez más, sintiéndose indefenso- Ya veo. Lleváis varias citas y estás deseando pasar a un terreno más _íntimo_ , afianzar la relación –bufó, casi con desdén-. Clásico.

El médico se puso rojo porque, a quién iba a engañar, no le faltaba razón.

Esta vez tardó mucho menos en elegir: se volvió hacia un estante repleto de flores, una vez más, y al minuto se dio la vuelta con un ramo bastante bonito.

-Combinación de lirios malvas y naranjas. Es basto y poco sutil, nada elegante, así que te servirá –dijo, mientras abría varios cajones, buscando con qué arreglar el ramo. John decidió no ofenderse por su comentario.

-¿Qué significan?

Ante su pregunta Sherlock alzó la mirada, esbozando una media sonrisa nada pudorosa, que más que humana parecía de tiburón. Como un depredador jugando con su presa.

-Deseo. Pasión. Ardor. Es una de las flores más directas para expresar las necesidades sexuales de una pareja –lo dijo como quien habla del tiempo, y John sintió que enrojecía hasta la raíz del cabello. Carraspeó, incómodo.

-¿Te sabes los significados de todas las flores y plantas que hay aquí?

El florista le miró como si la duda en sí fuese insultante.

-Por supuesto. Significados, combinaciones, nombres científicos, etimología, la familia de cada planta –señaló su ramo-. Liliopsida, orden liliales, familia liliaceae, género lilium.

Se giró, señalando un arbusto repleto de flores rosas que descansaba en una esquina:

-Magnoliopsida, orden gentianales, familia apocynaceae, tribu wrightieae, nerium oleander, derivado de Nereo, dios del mar en la cultura griega. O, en otras palabras, adelfa común. Extremadamente venenosa y de uso y comercialización restringida. Paradójicamente, pese a su veneno (o tal vez precisamente por eso), en ocasiones simboliza la seducción.

-¿Me estás diciendo que vendes una planta venenosa e ilegal en tu floristería?

-Nunca he dicho que la vendiese.

-Ah, claro, menudo alivio –Sherlock frunció levemente el ceño ante su sarcasmo y John le miró, divertido. De repente bajó la mirada y sostenía entre sus manos un ramo de lirios que, honestamente, era una obra maestra. Todas las flores estaban perfectamente cuidadas, impecables, y encajaban las unas con las otras como si de un puzle se tratase. No había ni un pétalo, ni una hoja fuera de su sitio. Era _perfecto._ Y había hecho aquello en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los tallos estaban rodeados de una discreta pero elegante cinta malva, del mismo tono que los pétalos, coronada con un lazo. Miró al florista, maravillado, y sus miradas se cruzaron durante unos segundos. Le sorprendió denotar ¿confusión? en sus ojos. Como si fuese la primera vez que alguien le miraba así, con admiración. Después el moreno bajó la mirada, poniéndose los guantes de nuevo sin decir palabra, y volviendo a su tarea de podar con esmero el arbolito.

-¿Cómo supiste que había sido militar? –preguntó, intentando romper el silencio con algún tema de conversación. Sherlock no se dio la vuelta, pero le contestó.

-Fue lo primero que remarqué nada más verte en el descansillo de mi tienda. Todo en ti grita entrenamiento militar; no hay más que ver cómo te tienes de pie, con la espalda recta, estirado como una i y los pies juntos. Son antiguas costumbres que no se pierden nunca. Prácticamente lo llevas escrito en la frente. No es nada difícil.

John se paseó por la estancia, aprovechando que no le miraba para atreverse a acariciar alguna que otra planta de vez en cuando.

-¿Por qué decidiste hacerte florista? Con esas capacidades de observación podrías ser, no sé, detective o algo así.

-Podría –vaya, ¿en serio le había dado la razón en algo?-. Pero las flores son un mundo fascinante, John.

El médico no dijo nada, esperando a que prosiguiese. Sherlock se levantó, buscando las palabras:

-Verás, la gente ve, pero no observa. Todo lo que ven son flores, cosas bonitas, elementos decorativos. Se contentan con ir por el campo, arrancar una cualquiera y regalársela a quien tengan más a mano. Así, sin más, como si no significase nada aparte de una apariencia bonita. Pero cada flor quiere decir algo distinto. Cada color, cada pétalo, cada variación por mínima que sea cambia radicalmente el concepto. Son millones de familias catalogadas, millones de especies, cada cual con su particularidad. Las emociones humanas son complicadas, son intrincadas, son mentiras disfrazadas de verdades. Tú puedes decirle a Mary que es el amor de tu vida y no sentirlo realmente –su mirada brilló unos instantes, pero John pensó que se lo había imaginado. Tampoco se preguntó cómo sabía el nombre de su novia-. Pero las flores no mienten. Si te doy un geranio blanco, quiero representar un amor puro, casto. Si te doy una dalia malva, te estoy agradecido. Un crisantemo naranja es un amor frágil, una hortensia un capricho, una anémona es el abandono. Otra cosa es que nosotros corrompamos su significado, pero las flores nunca mienten.

» Desenvolverse entre relaciones sociales es difícil, todo tiene dobles sentidos, nadie dice lo que de verdad piensa, nadie es sincero realmente, ya sea porque se avergüenza o por sus intereses personales. Las plantas son sinceras. Expresar sentimientos a través de una flor es más fácil que hacerlo a través de palabras que se embrollan, se contradicen o se desmienten.

Después de decir todo aquello se detuvo unos momentos y frunció el ceño, desconcertado, como si no esperase soltarle todo aquello o sincerarse con él de forma tan repentina. Cogió sus tijeras y sus guantes y prosiguió su tarea.

John no pude hacer otra cosa sino quedarse ahí, de pie, parado, mirándole. Todas sus palabras le habían pillado por sorpresa. Apenas le conocía, pero poco a poco iba juntando cachitos, como trozos de un poema agujereado que necesitaba completar. Tenía las rimas, le faltaban los versos.

-¿Trabajas aquí tú solo, todo el día?

-Por supuesto. No necesito a nadie más, por no añadir que nadie cumpliría mi trabajo con mi eficacia.

 _Cuánta humildad._

-¿Y no te… no sé, no te aburres?

Se dio la vuelta, mirándole brevemente.

-Constantemente, John. Suerte con tus flores. Funcionarán; no me equivoco nunca.

Y volvió a lo suyo.

Le sacaba un poco de quicio que se cerrase tan en banda. Es decir, seamos sinceros, se moría de curiosidad por conocerle, saber más de él; era sin duda alguna la persona más fascinante con la que se podría haber cruzado. Quién lo diría. Parecía poseer una inteligencia sin límites, que seguramente le abriría cualquier puerta o le permitiría trabajar de, literalmente, cualquier cosa y sin embargo se contentaba con regentar una pequeña floristería enfrente de un hospital, él solo. Era una mente brillante haciendo algo humilde de forma arrogante. Y el único motivo que había dado era, sencillamente, que no entendía las relaciones sociales. John no sabía qué pensar, si definir aquello como cobardía, vaguería o un ataque de genialidad.

Se prometió a sí mismo resolver aquel misterio.

xxxxxx

-Joooooohn –se quejó Mary, golpeándole la nariz con uno de los palillos chinos-. ¿En qué piensas? Llevas toda la cena ausente.

-Hm, en nada importante. Lo siento –se disculpó con una sonrisa, metiéndose un dim-sum en la boca-. Estoy cansado, ha sido un día largo.

Morstan dejó entrever una sonrisa traviesa.

Dejó de lado la caja de comida china, quitándole la suya de las manos y sentándose a horcajadas encima de él.

-Así que el señor Watson está cansado, ¿eh? Mi consejo, como su médico personal… -dijo, depositando algún que otro beso en su cuello- va a ser que se relaje y se deje hacer, entonces…

John echó la cabeza hacia atrás, haciéndole caso a su novia. Algo a su derecha le llamó la atención, no obstante, y miró de reojo. Ahí estaba el ramo, puesto en un jarrón con agua. En ningún momento le dijo nada a Mary sobre él, simplemente se lo llevó a su apartamento y lo dejó ahí. _"_ _Funcionarán; no me equivoco nunca, John"._ Tuvo un escalofrío, no supo si por esa cosa increíblemente agradable que Mary estaba haciendo con su lengua o la voz de Sherlock resonando en su cabeza; se decantó por la combinación de ambas. Se olvidaron de la comida china y rápidamente movieron el campamento a su cama, donde el resto de la noche fue historia.

El ramo de lirios malvas y naranjas seguía ahí, reposando silenciosamente en una esquina del salón, tan rebosante de vida como cuando su florista cortó las flores por primera vez para dárselas a John Watson. No obstante al día siguiente, al pasearse por el pequeño salón con un café entre las manos, algo llamó la atención del médico: un tallo distinto, disimulado entre el resto, del cual brotaban varias flores de jazmín blancas. Lo sacó cuidadosamente, observando la planta con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, mientras el dulce aroma de las flores inundaba su sentido olfativo.

Si John hubiese sabido algo de floriografía, lo habría podido interpretar sin problema alguno. Lamentablemente, no era el caso.

 _ **Jazmín blanco**_ _, (n. del ár. hisp. yas[a]mín, este del ár. clás. yāsamīn, y este del pelvi yāsaman. Jasminum officinale): flor pequeña, situada en el extremo del tallo, de color blanco o amarillo, formada por cinco pétalos soldados por la parte inferior, a manera de embudo, y muy olorosa._

 _Puede simbolizar amabilidad, apego o/y amistad creciente._

* * *

 **Héhé, aquí el capítulo 2. No suelo pedir esto pero reaaaalmente alguna review me vendría muy muy bien porque no sé qué estoy haciendo ni si me está saliendo _terriblemente_ mal o más o menos bien. Así que si malgastáis dos minutos en poner ALGO (aunque sea un smiley, yo qué sé) pues ya os aseguráis la entrada al cielo cuando la palméis. **_  
_

**Qué bonico es Sherlock. Ay. Dadle una sopita. Protéjanlo.**


	3. Dalia rosa

**Premio de consolación al participante (por favor, no tocar; objeto frágil)  
**

* * *

 _ **Dalia:** flor de colores vistosos con el botón central amarillo rodeado de una corola grande, circular, de abundantes pétalos, dispuestos regularmente. _

_Puede indicar un deseo de felicidad eterna para la persona a quien es entregada._

* * *

Desde entonces se pasaba a menudo por la floristería, una vez roto el hielo inicial. Tres veces por semana, como mínimo, terminaba su turno en el hospital y cruzaba la acera para hacerle compañía a Sherlock, intentar saber un poco más de él. No era fácil; el florista era una persona desconfiada por naturaleza, hostil a primeras, casi siempre a la defensiva y listo para atacar con comentarios mordaces. Pero una vez superabas esa prueba, lo aceptabas y demostrabas que seguías teniendo interés por continuar a su lado y no salir huyendo, aparecía alguien completamente distinto. Bueno, seguía siendo increíblemente borde, pero ya no había detrás esa desconfianza o aquella frialdad inicial, sino una complicidad íntima que hacía sonreír a ambos. A John abiertamente y a Sherlock de vez en cuando, cuando creía que nadie podía verle. Descubrió que había estudiado química, sacándose la carrera dos años más pronto que el resto de su quinta, que en su día también se había interesado por la criminología. Que tenía un hermano, aunque no había querido decir nada más sobre él. Que compartía su amor incondicional hacia las plantas con una pasión arrebatadora por las abejas, que planeaba, seguramente, dedicarse a la apicultura en una treintena de años, cuando se cansase de su tienda y del bullicio londinense. Que en secreto también le apasionaba bailar, aunque se avergonzase levemente de ello.

También se percató de que no mucha gente visitaba la pequeña floristería, ya que jamás vio entrar a ningún cliente salvo en un par de ocasiones. Que pese a eso tendría, seguramente, los ejemplares más exóticos, caros y extraños de todo Londres (John no tenía ni idea de dónde sacaba el dinero). Que no tenía amigos, que se pasaba la mayor parte del día ahí encerrado, que vivía cómodamente en la trastienda (lugar al que nunca había podido acceder. Lo que había detrás de aquella opaca cortina seguía siendo un enigma). No siempre iba ahí a comprarle flores. La mayoría de las veces simplemente entraba a charlar, a disfrutar de su compañía. En ocasiones el florista no tenía ganas de hablar y simplemente compartían un silencio cómodo, tan natural como las plantas a su alrededor. Otras Sherlock no cerraba la boca, explicándole mil cosas distintas sobre un vegetal u otro, enseñándole mil ejemplares distintos de flores, pétalos, hojas, cactus. Esos días eran los favoritos de John; siempre hablaba con una pasión que le maravillaba, le embelesaba y sentía que podía quedarse ahí escuchándole durante horas enteras si era necesario. Era mágico, parecía sacado de un cuento. Y sobre todo, era durante esos momentos cuando John le veía realmente feliz. Ese brillo en sus ojos azul cristalino, rebosantes de vida, de conocimientos. Irradiaba energía, electricidad en estado puro.

Un día John entró y pensó que la tienda estaba vacía, pero entonces oyó el violín. Era una melodía suave, regular, que le atravesó por dentro como una ola de mar, llenándole de serenidad. Cerró los ojos y se sentó en el suelo en silencio, apoyando la espalda en el mostrador. No supo cuánto tiempo había estado allí, podrían haber sido horas o minutos. Cuando se fue Sherlock oyó la campanilla de la puerta; salió, buscándole, pero para entonces John ya se había esfumado, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

Aquella tarde entró y se encontró a Sherlock sentado, inclinado en el mostrador y dibujando, con todo un muestrario de flores distintas delante. Se acercó, con una sonrisa, admirando los dibujos sin atreverse a molestarle. Eran sensacionales. Cuadernillos repletos de dibujos botánicos hechos a mano con una precisión asombrosa, incluso un herbario.  
-No sabía que dibujabas –comentó, ojeando el cuaderno.  
-Hay muchas cosas que todavía no sabes de mí, John –contestó al cabo de un rato el florista, y entonces levantó la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo fugazmente. Estos gestos siempre desconcertaban al pobre médico; dibujaban el margen entre una inutilidad social exasperante y una faceta de depredador sexual que, honestamente, se escapaba de su entendimiento. ¿Cómo se podía pasar de "John, no lo entiendo. ¿Para qué dices "buenos días"? Es obvio que hace un buen día. No hay necesidad de remarcar algo tan estúpido" a esbozar la sonrisa más lasciva y menos inocente que hubiese visto jamás? Nunca sabía por dónde cogerle, le pillaba siempre desprevenido. A decir verdad, la vida sexual de Sherlock seguía siendo un misterio para el rubio. Que bueno, por saber, no sabía siquiera si _tenía_ una vida sexual.  
-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
El florista dejó escapar un "hmhm" afirmativo, concentrado en su dibujo.  
-¿Has tenido alguna vez novia?  
Esta vez levantó la cabeza para mirarle; estaba claro que no se esperaba esa duda así, de repente. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron John se puso nervioso.  
-O… novio, claro –añadió rápidamente, carraspeando y percatándose de su posible error. Sherlock alzó una ceja, divertido.  
-Me considero casado a mi trabajo. Pero es halagador, John.  
-No, si yo no… yo… de hecho estaba pensando en pedirlelamanoamary –lo dijo así, muy rápido, sin pensarlo siquiera. No sabría decir quién estaba más sorprendido por la confesión, si él mismo o Sherlock. Tampoco sabía por qué había soltado aquello de repente; se había puesto nervioso ante la insinuación y necesitaba reafirmar, en parte a sí mismo, su amor por Mary (una vocecilla en su interior susurró "tu heterosexualidad", que John ignoró deliberadamente), y ante la amenaza lo soltó impulsivamente. Ni siquiera lo había pensado fríamente, era algo que se le había pasado por la cabeza un par de veces solo. Esta vez Sherlock alzó ambas cejas.  
-Ah. Entiendo –dijo únicamente. Bajó la mirada y volvió a centrar su concentración en sus dibujos. El ambiente se había vuelto terriblemente incómodo sin motivo aparente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. John carraspeó una vez más, nerviosísimo, apurado, buscando una salida.  
-Sí, bueno, no sé… ni siquiera me he decidido aún. Es una posibilidad. Llevamos muchos meses saliendo y varios años siendo amigos… -se justificó. ¿Por qué cojones necesitaba justificarse siquiera?- Y no sé, se me había ocurrido… bueno, pues eso, tal vez. Espero atreverme en algún momento. Nos va muy bien.  
-Me alegro por ti, John –de acuerdo, aquella habría sido seguramente la felicitación menos sentida y más falsa que había oído jamás. Como si se diese cuenta de su error Sherlock alzó la mirada, esbozando una amplia sonrisa-. De verdad –añadió acto seguido. Esta vez fue bastante más creíble. Tenía un talento especial para sonreír con la boca y no con los ojos, no obstante. Más que una sonrisa parecía más bien un "elevo la comisura de los labios". John estaba muy concentrado en sus propios pensamientos como para percatarse de todo aquello.  
-¿Tú crees que debería… dar el paso?  
Sherlock tardó en contestar, meditabundo.  
-Sí, claro. Pídeselo. Se ve _claramente_ que estáis enamorados, y vuestra relación ya ha alcanzado el punto de estabilidad necesario. Es una apuesta segura –si había algún tono irónico ahí, a John se le pasó por alto.  
El médico esbozó una sonrisa sincera, agradeciendo profundamente las palabras de su amigo. Eran todo lo que necesitaba para reunir el valor suficiente, confiando a ciegas en su palabra.  
-¿Sabes qué? Tienes toda la razón. Qué diablos, cuanto antes lo haga, mejor. ¡Mañana mismo! –John dejó escapar una risa aliviada, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima. Sí, le iba a pedir la mano a Mary. Mañana mismo. Miró a los ojos a su compañero, mostrándole un agradecimiento genuino- Muchas gracias, Sherlock. No sé lo que haría sin ti.  
El florista elevó, una vez más, las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba.  
-De nada, John. Un placer.  
El apelado le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda (gesto un poco incómodo y desde luego nada natural) a modo de despedida y salió de la tienda, emocionado.

Nada más desaparecer por la puerta Sherlock intentó seguir sus dibujos de botánica, pero fue incapaz. No se concentraba. Algo en la decisión de John le había perturbado enormemente, aunque no sabía muy bien qué, y eso le sacaba de quicio, le exasperaba. Dejó de lado los cuadernillos y las flores, alcanzando su violín y buscando consuelo y tranquilidad entre las notas que brotaban de las cuerdas. Estuvo horas y horas tocando, hasta tener las manos doloridas y las cuerdas ajadas, hasta que el sol matutino se asomó de nuevo entre los edificios, iluminando la estancia con su luz perezosa.

 **Xxxxxx**

Como le había prometido John se presentó ahí la tarde siguiente, atravesando la puerta con su sonrisa habitual. Sherlock sonrió a su vez, saludándole con la mirada.  
El médico se retorció las manos, nervioso:  
-Supongo que ya sabes a lo que vengo, ¿no?  
-Por supuesto –Sherlock se levantó, alejándose del mostrador y paseándose por la estancia, observando, pensativo, los murales de flores-. Lo estuve pensando durante un buen rato. ¿Rosas rojas? No, muy convencional. ¿Clavel de poeta? Formal –iba descartando posibilidades con la mano con una lentitud pasmosa e intencionada, como si necesitase que le prestara especial atención a sus palabras-. Tal vez volver a los orígenes, con un gladiolo… Las margaritas son demasiado banales para esta situación. ¿Un pensamiento blanco, tal vez? ¿Una azucena? ¿Camelias? ¿Crisantemos? ¿Convalarias? –parecía frustrado consigo mismo, continuando su monólogo en voz alta- Ninguna me parecía apropiada.  
» De repente decidí enfocarlo de otro modo y la encontré –se dio la vuelta hacia él, con una flor en las manos, pero John sólo se podía fijar en su expresión. No se parecía a nada que hubiese cruzado la cara del florista antes, y no tenía de ni idea de cómo interpretarla-: si fuese yo, John…, yo te daría una única dalia rosa –murmuró, con cuidado, tendiéndole la flor.

El médico se quedó en silencio unos instantes, abrumado ante la intimidad del momento. No se estaban tocando ni siquiera, en realidad era simplemente Sherlock dándole una flor con la cual pedirle la mano a la persona que amaba, pero había… _algo más_. Que se escapaba de su entendimiento, algo que no conseguía captar. Le miró a los ojos y se estremeció de nuevo ante la intensidad de su mirada, demasiado profunda, demasiado cautivadora. Cogió la flor suavemente, rozándole la mano, y sintió una descarga eléctrica de la punta de sus pies a la raíz del cabello. Era un ejemplar magnífico: un rosa palo muy elegante, del tamaño ideal, con los pétalos curvados suavemente, formando un mandala natural indescriptible. Suaves pinceladas púrpuras, casi imperceptibles, decorando su corazón. John no supo qué decir cuando se percató de que era, seguramente, la flor más bonita que había visto en su vida.  
-¿Qué significa? –preguntó, casi sin voz. No se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos, temeroso.  
-Intentaré hacerte feliz.

 **xxxxxx**

Durante la cena Mary le dijo que sí, por supuesto, emocionada. Le abrazó y le dio un beso de película, y algunos iluminados a su alrededor empezaron a aplaudir. Ya entrada la noche John volvió a casa después de una comida increíble, quitándose los zapatos de un movimiento de pie con una sonrisa tonta. Ya está, se iba a casar. Con Mary. Se iba a casar con Mary. John Watson, prometido. John Watson, esposo. Se imaginó ya la escena: _mamá, esta es mi mujer, Mary._ Su madre sonriendo y tal vez llorando un poco, orgullosa, abrazando a su esposa. Saboreó la palabra: _esposa_. Por fin había alcanzado esa etapa de estabilidad que tanto anhelaba.  
Se dejó caer en la cama y observó brevemente la dalia rosa, que reposaba cerca de su cabecero, en su mesilla de noche. Al final nunca llegó a dársela a Mary. Se la guardó para él, su pequeño secreto, su regalo especial. Le vino a la mente la voz de Sherlock una vez más, escuchándole en las profundidades de su ser antes de quedarse dormido del todo.

 _Intentaré hacerte feliz._

* * *

 **Qué rápido va todo, ¿noooo? Así, plis plas y prometido, como por arte de magia. Pobre Sherlock. Tiene el corazón partío, miradle, se ve a leguas de distancia. No preocuparse que los momentos de TSNR (tensión sexual no resuelta) se acercan pasito a pasito.  
**

 **Hostia, estoy flipando. No sabía que si actually _pedía_ reviews iba a recibirlas en serio, será verdad eso que dicen de que quien no llora no mama. Me alegro mucho de que esto esté yendo a buen puerto y espero que este episodio esté a la altura (así como los que quedan por delante) (que también podéis hacérmelo saber usando la caja de comentarios de aquí abajo) :-).**

 **Nunca os lo agradeceré suficiente a los que os molestáis en gastar unos minutillos en dejar reviews (emoji de corazón que no se puede insertar). Siempre siempre anima mucho y hace mucha ilu. Intento contestar a todas y cada una de ellas, salvo si están en anónimo, que entonces no puedo; a las reviews anónimas muchos abruzos desde aquí también.**

 **Ea, basta de fluff, tengo una reputación que mantener. Hasta el viernes que vieeene.**


	4. Clavel granate

**Adherido a los huesos**

* * *

 _El_ _ **clavel**_ _(dianthus caryophyllus) es una planta herbácea perteneciente a la familia de las Caryophyllaceae, difundida en las regiones mediterráneas. Es espontánea en la flora de la península ibérica. También conocida como "flor de dios", simboliza un amor puro e inevitable, destinado a ser._

* * *

Poco a poco había ido llenando sus estantes de plantas: una flor por aquí, otra por allá, un cactus al lado de estos libros, un ramo al lado de estos otros. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía la casa llena de vegetación desperdigada. Suspiró, con una sonrisa; tal vez la cosa se le había ido un poco de las manos, al fin y al cabo. Lo peor (o mejor) de todo es que todo lo verde se había acabado convirtiendo en un recordatorio constante de Sherlock. Le veía en todas las esquinas, le sentía por todos los recovecos de su casa. Mary había insinuado un par de veces que podrían mudarse juntos y de hecho pasaba numerosas noches en su piso, pero John no se veía preparado en absoluto para dar ese paso. Su apartamento era demasiado pequeño para convivir los dos, y había demasiado de él en su casa como para dejarlo atrás y empezar esa nueva etapa de su vida. No aún, en todo caso.

Además, últimamente le gustaba el doble. Al estar todo lleno de verde cuando entraba el sol matutino por la ventana la estancia se inundaba de una luz cálida, acogedora, que en cierto modo le recordaba al ambiente de la floristería. Y entonces se sentaba, desayunando en silencio, con una taza de té caliente entre las manos, y no podía desear nada más porque en esos momentos se encontraba en la paz más absoluta. Y hoy era una de esas mañanas. Sonrió, llevándose la taza a los labios y suspirando del gusto, cobijado en su jersey favorito, una talla demasiado grande.

Se entretuvo regando sus flores, canturreando en voz baja alguna melodía desentonada. Era feliz.

xxxxxx

-Dos cafés, uno solo y otro con azúcar, por favor.

Salió de la cafetería con las bebidas calentándole las manos y cruzó la calle, adentrándose en la ya familiar tienda.

-¡Te he traído café!

Sherlock apareció _ipso facto_ , surgiendo por detrás de la cortina misteriosa. Sonrió al verle, apoyándose en el mostrador mientras cogía su vaso. Después frunció levemente el ceño, aun sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Qué te sucede hoy? Te veo más contento de lo habitual. Y me has traído café, cosa que es la primera vez que haces.

John se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Soy feliz.

El florista se esforzó en comprenderlo, entrecerrando los ojos, mirándole concentrado. Estuvo así dos minutos de reloj. Pero no lo entendía. John estaba como siempre, no le había sucedido nada fuera de lo común y sin embargo parecía exultante sin motivo aparente.

-No; no lo entiendo.

-No hay nada que entender, Sherlock. Me he despertado esta mañana, y mientras me tomaba mi té, rodeado de plantas, me he dado cuenta de que no tengo nada que echar en falta. ¿No te pasa, levantarte un día y sentirte… completo?

Se quedó un rato mirándole, dubitativo.

-Pues no, la verdad es que no.

John no pudo evitar que brotase una sonrisa de su boca porque _qué esperaba, esto es típico de Sherlock_.

-¿Te puedo pedir una cosa?

El florista asintió, dándole un sorbo a su café.

-¿Podrías… -John se puso un poco rojo y lo justificó con lo caliente que estaba su bebida, que hacía que se le subiesen los colores- podrías tocar el violín para mí?

Nada más decir eso el moreno se quedó quieto como una estatua, en stand-by, y el médico temió haber metido la pata.

-Quiero decir, no tienes por qué hacerlo, era una petición tonta, si te sientes incóm…

-No, no es eso –dijo Sherlock suavemente, cortándole-. Es solo que nadie me lo había pedido nunca antes. Así como nunca había tocado delante de nadie.

Se fue a la trastienda y volvió, con el instrumento entre las manos.

Y empezó a tocar.

En un momento dado se miraron y John se quedó sin palabras momentáneamente, abrumado, porque todo en los ojos del florista era agradecimiento. Era suavidad, era terciopelo. La música combinada con su presencia era como leer un libro en otoño con un chocolate caliente entre las manos. Como acurrucarse bajo un edredón las noches más frías de invierno. Como abrazarte a alguien durante una película de miedo, como esos besos remolones nada más despertarte o el olor a tortitas recién hechas por la mañana. John se sentía bien, John se sentía en casa, John era completamente feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se dejó llevar por las notas. Estuvo tentado de cerrar los ojos y disfrutar a oscuras, pero le apasionaba mucho más observar al florista moverse al compás de su propio violín. Lo acariciaba como si fuese una de sus flores, con cuidado, con esmero, poniéndole la misma pasión. Sus manos, tan sutiles y finas que parecían propias de un pianista, que prometían saber hacer maravillas, magia con los dedos.

Sherlock dejó de tocar y al girarse hacia John vio tal admiración y anhelo en sus ojos que se estremeció de arriba abajo. Claro que no dijo nada. El médico salió de su ensimismamiento, esbozando una sonrisa que se tornó rápidamente en una suave risa.

-¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer? –preguntó, fingiendo desesperación.

El florista se quedó pensando un minuto, tomándose la pregunta en serio.

-No, creo que no –respondió, con sinceridad-.

John negó con la cabeza, dándole un golpe sin fuerza en el hombro.

-Ahí te equivocas. Ser humilde se te da fatal.

- _Touché._

Guardó con extremo cuidado su violín. El tema de la boda no había vuelto a salir entre los dos, no sabía si porque no había surgido o porque lo habían estado evitando ambos cuidadosamente. Elevó la mirada hacia el florista, que se había puesto a ojear un libro, distraído.

-Sherlock…

El apelado miró hacia él nada más oír su nombre.

-Dime.

-Me gustaría que… bueno, con el paso del tiempo te has convertido en una persona muy importante en mi vida y… –el florista frunció el ceño, sin tener claro a dónde quería ir a parar-, y creo que puedo decir sin dudar que te has convertido en algo así como mi… mejor amigo… el otro día lo estuve pensando y quería preguntarte si querrías… bueno, si querrías ser mi padrino de bodas.

Silencio. Pausa. Sherlock se había quedado tan quieto que si no fuese por la mosca que merodeaba a su izquierda, habría jurado que el tiempo se había detenido así, de repente. Miró su reloj; ya habían pasado más de cuatro minutos. Empezaba a rozar la línea de lo perturbador.

-¿Sherlock?

Se levantó del taburete, acercándose a él con el ceño fruncido.

-Sheeeerlooooooock –le llamó, chasqueando los dedos delante de sus ojos. Nada, sin respuesta. _Dios mío, he roto a Sherlock Holmes._ Se planteó darle una bofetada, pero en cuanto su mano rozó la mejilla del florista el gesto se convirtió en una caricia inesperada. Nunca le había tocado así, tan directamente. _Era cálido. Suave. Porcelana._ John tragó saliva… y de repente los ojos de su amigo se movieron hacia él, apartó la mano a una velocidad supersónica y dio un bote hacia atrás, casi tropezándose con dos macetas que había a sus pies.

-¿Soy tu… _mejor amigo?_ –preguntó entonces Sherlock, mirándole fijamente, ajeno a lo que acababa de suceder.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Pues claro que sí, idiota –respondió John, en parte aliviado al percatarse de que el florista no se había empanado de nada. Le ardían las orejas y el cuerpo entero. _Joder, John, qué coño._ No sabía qué le había sucedido, y mejor ni pensar en ello-. ¿Entonces? ¿Eso es un sí?

-Será todo un honor, doctor Watson.

Ambos sonrieron, mirándose con un cariño velado.

xxxxxx

En cuanto el rubio salió de la floristería el dueño cerró la puerta para no ser interrumpido y se sentó, apoyando los coros en el mostrador, adoptando su posición de pensar. No sabía qué le pasaba últimamente que se encontraba a sí mismo increíblemente inestable. Bueno, sí, le pasaba John.

No estaba acostumbrado al torrente de sentimientos y emociones que le atenazaban; ahora mismo, por ejemplo, ansiedad. Con eso sí que estaba familiarizado, ojo. El padrino de bodas de John. De su _mejor amigo_. ¿Y si no estaba a la altura? ¿Y si le decepcionaba? ¿Y si le salía mal? ¿Y si no era suficiente? Tantos "y si" en los que pensar, era aterrador. Había dicho que sí, por supuesto, ¿cómo iba a negarse a una propuesta como aquella? Es más, ¿cómo iba a negarse a cualquier propuesta que saliese de los labios de John? Si siempre le miraba con esos ojos esperanzados, llenos de admiración, de afecto, de cariño… no podía decirle que no a nada. No siendo él. No siendo John Watson. No siendo la primera persona que le miraba así en _años_ , qué años, en toda su vida. Y le encantaba, porque cuando John le miraba _así_ , de _esa manera,_ le sonreía y decía alguna de sus habituales obviedades se sentía parte de algo, de alguien, sentía que ya no estaba solo, que estaba… completo. Era una sensación agradable, que no había sentido nunca antes. Se sentía más ligero, como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima, como si ahora todo tuviese un poco más de color.

Fue entonces cuando entendió lo que el médico le había dicho esa mañana.

" _¿No te pasa, levantarte un día y sentirte… completo?"._

Sí, ahora sí que lo comprendía.

Le había costado darse cuenta, pero ahora, _por fin_ , era consciente de ello.

* * *

 **Ya está, Sherlock ya ha procesado que está enamorado hasta las trancas. Uno menos, ahora queda el otro.**

 **LO SIENTO tengo la impresión de que este capítulo es un poco flojillo porque no sucede ná de ná. Mis disculpas, de verdad. En algún momento tenía que suceder. Todo fluff y, como dice Mycroft, domestic bliss.**

 **(Acabo de terminar la semana de exámenes y tengo el cerebro hecho papilla.)**

 **¿A que no sabéis qué va a suceder en el próximo capítulo?**

 **Pista: en las bodas se _baila_ y John no sabe bailar. Alguien tendrá que darle... clases particulares... if u know what i mean ;-).**


	5. Geranio rojo

**Dancing queen**

* * *

 _El_ _ **geranio**_ _es frecuentemente utilizado en jardinería por sus atractivas flores y su aroma característico. Su hábitat comprende todas las regiones templadas del mundo incluidas las zonas montañosas de los trópicos, aunque se encuentran mayoritariamente en la región oriental del Mediterráneo._

 _Principalmente de colores blanco, lila o rojo; este último simboliza una presencia constante del amado, un "no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza"._

* * *

Mycroft empujó la puerta con un movimiento amplio, haciendo gala de su habitual elegancia. Hizo una mueca: nunca le había gustado entrar ahí. Era todo demasiado caótico para su gusto, cada rincón chirriaba, pedía a gritos un poco de orden. Suspiró, sorteando todos los objetos desperdigados por el suelo.

-La pastelería está en la calle de al lado, hermano, te has equivocado –la voz de Sherlock surgió por detrás de uno de los estantes y Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Podemos ahorrarnos las hostilidades? Sabes de sobra por qué estoy aquí.

-Sí, lo sé, y tú sabes de sobra cuál va a ser mi respuesta. Así que no entiendo por qué sigues ahí parado en vez de arrastrar tu culo hacia la salida.

-Sherlock… -dijo suavemente, con un tono de advertencia que rezumaba peligro- Te guste o no, vas a venir al cumpleaños de mamá. No voy a tolerar tu ausencia.

-Ahora no vayas de buen hijo. Lo único que te pasa es que no quieres soportar solo a nuestros padres.

-Venga ya, los dos sabemos de sobra quién era el favorito…

Sherlock iba a contestar con lo que seguramente sería el comentario más grosero de toda Gran Bretaña, pero se detuvo porque en ese instante la puerta se abrió y John Watson apareció tras ella.

-¡Buenas tardes, Sherl… -el médico se interrumpió al percatarse de que no estaban solos. Carraspeó, azorado- Ah, perdón. ¿Interrumpo algo?

-No –dijo bruscamente el florista-. Ya se iba. ¿A que sí?

-No era mi intención, la verdad. Y menos ahora que las cosas se acaban de poner… interesantes –Mycroft esbozó una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno, volviéndose hacia John. El rubio sintió cómo le diseccionaba por dentro, sensación a la que ya estaba más que familiarizado. Le observó, confuso-. Creo que no tengo el placer, doctor…

-Nadie -respondió velozmente el florista.

-John Watson.

-Sherlock, no seas maleducado –le regañó el pelirrojo, tendiéndole una mano a John. Este último estaba perplejo. Primero, porque era la primera vez que veía a alguien en la tienda. Segundo, porque trataba a Sherlock como si fuese su madre. Tercero, porque Sherlock, que nunca se alteraba por _nada_ , parecía rezumar furia por todos los poros de su cuerpo. Qué divertido-. Yo soy…

-… una desgracia humana.

-El hermano de Sherlock, Mycroft Holmes. Encantado.

Mycroft le lanzó una mirada asesina, como queriendo decir _compórtate, por la reina_.

-Discúlpale. A veces, en vez de un hombre adulto y maduro, parece un niño de siete años… En fin, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer –se dio la vuelta, con una sonrisa-: Sherlock, atente a las consecuencias como no aparezcas el domingo para el cumpleaños de mamá. Y ni se te ocurra venir con las manos vacías. Doctor Watson, un placer conocerle. Estoy seguro de que no será la última vez que nos veamos –y con una elegancia innata atravesó la puerta, abriendo su paraguas con una coordinación increíble y desapareció bajo la llovizna londinense. John frunció el ceño, confuso ante sus últimas palabras.

Sherlock estaba casi lívido. Su amigo tuvo que aguantar quince minutos de sonata violenta (en ciertos momentos hasta temió que el florista quebrase las cuerdas del violín) hasta que se le pasó el mal humor, y aún después de aquello seguía estando increíblemente gruñón (más que de costumbre, quiero decir).

-¿Hablamos de lo que acaba de suceder?

-No.

-Me lo he pasado en grande, para qué mentir. Hasta ahora pensaba que eras totalmente imperturbable, pero ya veo que no…

 _(Si tú supieses hasta qué punto me perturbas y destrozas mis esquemas, John Watson.)_

-Sí, es un talento oculto que tiene. Se le da de maravilla.

-¿De verdad te planteabas no ir al cumpleaños de tu propia madre?

El florista se encogió de hombros.

-Pensaba enviarle una postal. Suelen darse por satisfechos con eso. Estoy seguro de que ha sido idea de Mycroft, ese tragaldabas asqueroso… no querría soportarles solo y tenía que arrastrarme a mí con él. Le voy a matar. ¡Y además me exige que aparezca con un regalo! ¿Qué se le regala a la gente durante un cumpleaños? La idea en sí de celebrar el día de tu nacimiento ya me parece ridícula e irrelevante; la gente no tiene tanta importancia como para celebrar su aparición en el mundo.

Estuvo echando pestes durante al menos treinta minutos, y John soportándole, pensando que no había elegido un buen día para aparecer por la floristería. Aunque bueno, al menos era divertido. Los argumentos de Sherlock parecían sacados de un libro surrealista. "Y además, ¿todos los años? ¿No les basta con celebrarlo una vez en la vida? Es ridículo repetirlo de forma anual, es simplemente un pretexto social para…" y así durante media hora.

-… de todos modos –acabó por decir el florista, como si acabase de recordar su presencia-, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Normalmente los miércoles quedas siempre con Mary al salir de tu turno, pero hoy has aparecido por aquí, lo cual significa que me vas a pedir algo. ¿Qué es?

John se puso muy, muy, muy rojo de repente. Se le subieron los colores. Carraspeó, sin saber por dónde empezar.

-Sí, verás… bueno, tú sabes, lo de la boda… Siempre hay un baile, ¿sabes? Y yo… bueno, recuerdo que tú dijiste un día que se te daba bien y –esto lo añadió en voz baja, como si no quisiera oírse ni a sí mismo- pensé que… podrías… enseñarme un poco…

Sherlock le miró durante unos instantes y luego empezó a sonreír. Su sonrisa se hizo cada vez más y más amplia, hasta que estalló en una carcajada y estuvo riéndose de él durante al menos cinco minutos. El médico mientras empequeñeció en su sitio, pensando "tierra, trágame" con mucha intensidad, a ver si así se cumplía su deseo. No tuvo tanta suerte. Y sin embargo al mismo tiempo le fascinó. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Sherlock _reírse._ A carcajada limpia. Y, como no podía ser menos, era mágico. La risa brotaba de sus labios, se dibujaba en sus ojos, hacía vibrar su cuerpo. Los bucles de su pelo se agitaban con él, movidos por una corriente invisible, y John desearía haber tenido una cámara entre sus manos para capturar el momento. Sacar una foto y atesorarla, guardarla para siempre en algún bolsillo cerca de su corazón para mantenerlo caliente y seguro, latiendo y bombeando por instantes como aquel. Y sin embargo enseguida supo que ninguna foto le haría justicia al momento. Era como ver pasar a un cometa, de esos que solo aparecen una vez en toda una vida. Sherlock era un cometa y en aquel momento su luz era tan potente como mil soles. Deslumbrante. Energía pura. Mágico.

De un plumazo volvió a la realidad, el tiempo siguió corriendo y cuando por fin recuperó su respiración normal el florista le miró, aún con el fantasma de su risa en los labios.

-No tendré ningún problema, John. Ya había deducido que bailar no se te daba muy bien, de todos modos.

-No quiero ni una sola risa, ¿eh?

-No te puedo prometer nada –se encogió de hombros Sherlock, guiñándole un ojo-. Eso está en tu mano. No hagas mucho el ridículo y no me reiré.

John bufó.

-Vuelve en un par de horas –le ordenó el moreno, con un tono que no admitía réplicas. John ya iba a abrir la boca para quejarse, _"_ _¿qué demonios voy a hacer yo durante dos horas?",_ pero Sherlock le acalló con una mirada-. Me da igual en qué gastes tu tiempo, John, he dicho aquí en dos-horas. Ni un minuto antes. Y ahora, fuera.

Y le echó. Si no a patadas, a punto estuvo.

xxxxxx

Ciento dieciocho minutos… ciento diecinueve… ciento veinte. Abrió la puerta de un sopetón.

-¡Dos horas exactas, ni un minuto más, ni uno menos! -exclamó al entrar, con orgullo.

Escuchó la voz socarrona de Sherlock surgir de la trastienda:

-Tienes el reloj atrasado de dos minutos. Háztelo mirar.

Apareció acto seguido, sin el delantal de florista que llevaba a veces y con una sencilla camisa blanca, tan ceñida como siempre y, como siempre, arremangada por los codos.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me has hecho esperar dos horas?

-¿De verdad me vas hacer contestar a una pregunta tan estúpida? Sigo un horario laboral, Watson. No puedo cerrar cuando me venga en gana.

-¡Pero si nunca tienes clientes!

Le lanzó una mirada que era un claro _"_ _¿y eso qué más da, genio? Tengo unos horarios."_

-Además –añadió, poco después, sacando un mando a distancia-, tenía que componer la pieza.

-¿La pieza?

-¿Cómo te crees que se baila, en silencio? Vamos a necesitar música.

Cómo no, era Sherlock. Pues claro que no se iba a conformar con una canción cualquiera… la tenía que componer específicamente para él. El florista apretó el mando a distancia, dejándolo de lado, y el violín suave empezó a sonar.

-De acuerdo. Me vas a obedecer en absolutamente _todo_ y no quiero ninguna tontería.

John tragó saliva. Nunca había visto a su amigo tan autoritario.

-Y, por supuesto, quiero que pongas un esfuerzo máximo y total; nada de medias tintas o distracciones. Si veo que no pones de tu parte, paramos. No estoy dispuesto a perder el tiempo. ¿Entendido?

Le recordó un poco a cuando estaba en la mili. Contuvo una sonrisa, sabiendo que no era algo oportuno en aquel momento.

-Señor, sí, señor -no lo pudo evitar. El moreno le lanzó una mirada asesina, ignorándolo.

-Yo voy a hacer de mujer, por supuesto –dicho esto Sherlock se acercó, invadiendo su espacio personal, y le agarró el hombro con la mano izquierda-. Ponme tu mano derecha cadera y cógeme con la otra mano.

John ya se estaba arrepintiendo de aquello mientras seguía sus órdenes. Tenía la _mano_ en su _cadera_. Había límites y los estaba transgrediendo todos, uno tras otro. Tragó saliva. Ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse.

-Vamos a empezar por algo básico: empezaré llevando el ritmo porque tú no tienes ni idea, pero espero que dentro de poco puedas encargarte de ello. Sígueme los pasos. Tienes que empezar hacia atrás; uno, dos, tres – cuatro, cinco, seis – siete, ocho, y… estira tu pierna hacia delante e inclínate hacia mí levemente. Así, muy bien.

Lo repitieron varias veces hasta que John se acostumbró a la serie de movimientos, aguantando las correcciones constantes de su compañero: vas muy rápido, John. Como sigas así, te va a tener que guiar Mary. Es hacia la derecha, no hacia la izquierda. ¿De verdad no puedes ponerle un poco más de ritmo? Usa todo tu cuerpo, no solo las piernas. Por el amor de dios, que no eres un autómata. Hasta un tetrapléjico se movería con más soltura, Watson. ¡Qué digo, hasta un cojo!

Sin embargo, Sherlock le aguantó pacientemente hasta que consiguió cumplir todos sus requisitos sin ningún error. Lo escondía tras una máscara de guasa, pero cualquier persona con ojos podría darse cuenta de que, en el fondo, estaba orgulloso.

-Eres increíblemente patoso –se quejó, pasándose una mano por el pelo mientras se movían al compás.

El médico tiene que admitir que al principio sí que se le hizo extremadamente incómodo un contacto tan cercano con _su mejor amigo_ (estuvo a punto de echarse atrás), pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando, dejando sus reparos de lado. Lo que al principio resultaba embarazoso, ahora se le antojaba lo más natural del mundo: las manos de Sherlock encajaban con las suyas, cálidas al contacto, y aunque él era un inútil el florista se movía con un encanto y una elegancia natural que compensaba su falta de coordinación. Más que andar a través de la sala prácticamente flotaban, John olvidándose de que tenía que llevar el ritmo y dejándose arrastrar entre los brazos de su compañero. Así parecía todo tan… fácil.

Y de repente se detuvo.

-Vale, parece que ya lo has procesado. Hasta ahora todo ha sido muy fácil –dijo, como si le hubiese leído la mente-, pero eso no es más que lo principal. Un buen baile tiene florituras, ornamentos, detalles. Por ahora solo hemos practicado el esqueleto. Nos falta todo lo demás. Te veo mañana –añadió repentinamente. John le miró, desconcertado ante sus palabras y su sonrisa misteriosa, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba de patitas en la calle.

Acogido por la noche londinense se metió las manos en los bolsillos, intentando conservar un poquito del calor de Sherlock entre sus dedos, con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Yyyyy ya tenemos a Mycroft a bordo. Tocando las narices, como siempre. En el próximo episodio aparecerá Graham.  
**

 **Tengo NOTICIAS. Gracias a vuestra amable compañera Baru-Black (quien ha insistido en ello repetidas veces, aunque no entraba en mis planes en absoluto), habrá mystrade en este fic (o bueno, al menos _eso estoy intentando_ , seguramente me pille el toro en algún momento y no me dé tiempo a publicar, o algo así). Intercalaré episodios de vez en cuando de forma paralela y terminaré el fic con ellos (ya tengo pensado cómo, HAH).**

 **trigger warning: nunca me he puesto a escribir mystrade en serio (solo tengo un oneshot muy cutre que además es un AU, para variar) así que no sé cómo saldrá y no me hago responsable de las consecuencias.**

 **Otra cosa, ¿Greg es top? Porque yo creo que sí. ¿Entonces ambos hermanos Holmes son bottom? ¿O tal vez Greg es bottom? NO LO SÉ, solucionadme las dudas, dadme vuestros headcanons para usarlos (yo por ejemplo tengo como headcanon que Myc usa gafas pero le da vergüencita. Greg lo descubre un día porque están viendo una serie y Myc no ve un pijo de los subtítulos y no se entera de la misa la mitad, y Graham se tira riéndose cinco minutos seguidos).**

 **¡Gracias a todas las reviews anónimas (y las que no lo son, pero a esas contesto personalmente)! Hacéis el coñazo de mi existencia un poco mejor.**

 **Y por cierto, FELIZ NAVIDAD. Habrá que verse Love Actually de nuevo, como manda la tradición (Hugh Grant bailando y Colin Firth en jersey, sign me in).**


	6. Rosa azul

**¡ACTUALIZACIÓN SORPRESA! Sé que estamos a jueves, pero mañana me bajo a Almería y no sé si tendré un internet suficientemente estable como para garantizaros una actualización, así que como más vale prevenir que curar lo hago hoy. En fin, al lío (estoy a tope con los títulos de capítulos honorando a Mamma Mía, como podréis ver):**

 **x**

 **(Honey I'm still free) Take a chance on me**

* * *

 _La_ _ **rosa**_ _es la flor del rosal, de pétalos grandes en forma de corazón, espinas en el tallo, colores vivos y variados (blanco, rosa, rojo, etc.) y olor intenso y que globalmente simboliza el amor._

 _Dependiendo del color su significado varía; así pues una **rosa azul** puede expresar la paciencia, la espera eterna y la tristeza por un amor tal vez sin esperanzas o no correspondido._

* * *

Gregory Lestrade se parapetó detrás de un cubo de basura, respirando con agitación y oyendo un par de balas silbar peligrosamente cerca de donde estaba. Miró a Donovan, al otro lado de la calle, y…

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

Sally dio un paso en falso, intentando devolverle los disparos a su atacante, quien aprovechó la oportunidad. Dos disparos, un grito y su compañera cayó al suelo, como un fardo sin vida. Olvidando toda precaución Greg salió de su cobertura, arrodillándose a su lado, con el móvil en una mano y la otra en su herida, intentando detener el flujo de sangre. El líquido carmesí brotaba de entre sus dedos, brillante y espeso, manchándole la camisa blanca y los zapatos.

xxxxxx

Fue una de las operaciones más estresantes de su vida: el servicio de ambulancias (por una vez en su vida y gracias a dios) fue efectivo, llegando a tiempo y poniendo a salvo la vida de su compañera. La intervención duró varias horas durante las cuales le prohibieron estar presente, y una vez salió y quiso entrar a verla tampoco le fue permitido, alegando que "la paciente está durmiendo, necesita descansar y _nadie_ ha de molestarla". Le dio una patada a un cubo de basura, frustrado, recibiendo como respuesta varias miradas acusatorias por parte de los pacientes. Decidió que estar ahí no le estaba haciendo nada positivo, así que salió a fumarse un pitillo. Tuvo que cruzar la calle, ya que tanto en colegios como hospitales se requiere una distancia mínima de fumadores.

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo, dándose cuenta (demasiado tarde) de que no tenía fuego. Había otro señor fumando a su lado, mirando a la nada con aire pensativo. Greg se acercó a él, dubitativo.

-Disculpa.

Nada, ni se inmutaba.

-¿Hola?

Ah, ahora sí. El desconocido se volvió hacia él, atravesándole con una mirada de acero.

-Perdona, ¿tienes fuego?

Tampoco le contestó. Gregory estuvo a punto de pasar de él, malhumorado, pero el extraño sacó rápidamente la mano de sus bolsillos y le tendió un zippo de plata, muy elegante. Lestrade masculló un "gracias", colocándose el cigarrillo entre los labios y cubriéndose con las manos de la suave rasca londinense. Empezaba a hacer frío.

-Qué, ¿día duro? –preguntó, intentando sacar un tema de conversación. Mentiría si no dijese que fue muy incómodo. El desconocido le miró de reojo, enarcando una ceja.

-No soy yo quien ha estado a punto de perder a su compañera por una bala mal encajada.

Lestrade se quedó con el pitillo en la boca, congelado unos instantes. No se dio cuenta de que el humo le entraba mal y empezó a toser descontroladamente.

-¿Cómo demonios has sabido eso? –consiguió articular, una vez recuperada su respiración habitual.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros:

-Que eres policía se ve a kilómetros de distancia, pero la policía inglesa no lleva pistolas y tú tienes una amarrada al cinturón debajo de tu abrigo. Así pues, estabas de servicio. Hace escasas horas entró una ambulancia a toda prisa y ahora apareces aquí, fumando y con claros signos de estrés. Y dado que las casualidades no existen, una de dos: o han herido a un compañero tuyo o a algún familiar, y si hubiese sido un familiar no irías armado. Un compañero, entonces.

Gregory abrió la boca unos segundos, como queriendo decir algo, pero al final se calla por no parecer estúpido.

-Aun así no estoy muy preocupado –Sherlock se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca, aspirando el humo, mientras le lanzaba una mirada escéptica de reojo-. Es decir, estoy preocupado, sí, pero John me ha dicho que se aseguraría de que la bala fuese extraída por el mejor cirujano del hospital… además, el impacto tampoco ha sido en un sitio crítico, así que lo más probable es que en una semana Donovan esté fuera. O incluso menos, es muy testaruda.

-Claro, conoces a John Watson… obvio –de repente se vuelve hacia él, como si se hubiese vuelto interesante de un momento a otro. Tira el cigarrillo al suelo, pisándolo-. Tal vez no seas tan inoportuno después de todo. ¿Tienes alguna anécdota?

-¿Anécdota?

Sherlock pone los ojos en blanco, exasperado.

-Sí, _anécdota_. Historia, o como quieras llamarlo. Pero por dios, que sea remotamente interesante.

-¿Para qué quieres tú anécdotas sobre John…? ¿De qué le conoces, siquiera? Nunca me ha hablado de ti.

- _Yo_ soy su padrino de bodas, por lo visto, responsabilidad que viene con un discurso, según he leído –Lestrade abrió la boca, lleno de interrogantes, pero el florista le cortó en pleno-. No, nada de preguntas, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que responder a dudas obvias. Deduzco que tú y John sois antiguos compañeros de clase, pese a sacarle algunos años. Así que ¿tienes algo que me pueda interesar, o estoy perdiendo el tiempo?

El inspector tardó un poco en recomponerse, entre molesto y confuso, pensando.

-No sé. En el instituto le llamábamos John "Tres Continentes" Watson; pequeño pero matón, ligó más en tres trimestres que yo en dos años…

-Irrelevante.

-Los últimos cursos se rumoreaba que tenía algo con James Sholto, pero por mucho que le preguntase siempre lo negaba en redondo –Greg negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Sherlock bufó, molesto sin saber muy bien por qué.

-Esperaba algo más que su historial sexual, inspector.

-Es todo lo que se me ocurre… era un buen alumno, nunca se metía en líos. En fin –añadió, mirando su maltrecho reloj de muñeca-, he quedado con él ahora mismo, así que me voy a tener que ir. Un placer, eh…

-Sherlock.

Si le pareció un nombre extraño, no lo mencionó.

-Pues un placer, Sherlock –fue a ofrecerle la mano, pero su despedida no fue correspondida, así que se dio la mano a sí mismo, carraspeando, cortado-. Hasta otra.

xxxxxx

-Tíiiiiio –decía unas horas más tarde, con una cerveza ya casi vacía en la mano. A esas alturas de la noche llevaban ya cinco-, siempre pensé que tu padrino sería yo. Estoy… ofel... fofe... ofendido.

-Venga ya, Greg, tú estás demasiado ocupado haciendo cosas de policía importante y salvando vidas.

-Ya bueno pero el Sherlock ese es… ¿no es un poco imbécil?

John contestó algo similar a un "yyyyyep" muy entusiasta, terminándose la cerveza y pidiéndole al camarero unos gintonics.

-Aunque bueno, es un tipo interesante –continuó Lestrade.

-Sin duda.

-Muy borde, pero con un aire… misterioso…

-También.

-Y además es muy atractivo –añadió, como si nada.

-A mí me lo vas a decir -respondió con un suspiro, sin darse cuenta.

-¡JÁ! Te pillé, John Watson.

Gregory se volvió hacia John, enarcando ambas cejas con una sonrisa. El alcohol no le permitió procesar con suficiente velocidad que había caído en una trampa y John boqueó, enfadado.

-¡Tengo ojos! Me fijo en… me doy cuenta de… esas cosas –se justificó, hundiendo la cara en la copa-. Greg, que me voy a casar. Con una mujer… muy guapa. Tanto como Sherlock –el policía le lanzó una mirada escéptica-. Bueno, más o menos. Son… bellezas distintas. No es comparable.

-Tan cabezota como siempre, ¿eh, Johnny? No has cambiado nada… Tú verás lo que haces con tu vida, amigo.

-Pues claro que sí. Déjame en paz con ese tema –dijo hoscamente, agarrando con fuerza su gin-. Me apuesto la siguiente ronda a que te pego una paliza al beer-pong –le retó, buscando cambiar de tema.

-Y una mierda. Siempre he tenido mejor puntería que tú.

-Fallabas todos los mates al rugby, Greg. No te lo crees ni tú.

* * *

 _ **Interludio: ensayo sobre el conflicto central de la tragedia griega **_

_«_ _¿Sabes, Kafka Tamura? Lo que tú estás sintiendo ahora no es otra cosa que el conflicto central de la tragedia griega. No es la persona la que elige su destino, sino el destino el que elige a la persona. Ésta es la concepción del mundo en la que se fundamenta la tragedia griega. Y la tragedia, según la define Aristóteles, irónicamente, no surge de los defectos del protagonista, sino de sus virtudes. ¿Entiendes a qué me refiero? Son las cualidades, no los defectos, las que arrastran al hombre a la tragedia (…) y de ahí nace, inevitablemente, la ironía._ _»_ _( Kafka en la Orilla, Haruki Murakami)_

* * *

Gregory Lestrade se apoyó en una farola, intentando centrarse un poco. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea salir con John y beber como dos adolescentes celebrando que han aprobado el curso. Tal vez.

El resultado es que ahora está borracho a las tres y media de la mañana, por las calles de Londres (eso sí, si algo había que agradecerle al alcohol era que el menos no moriría de hipotermia) intentando conseguir un taxi. Pero es que no pasaba ni uno. _Ni uno._ Y por dios que necesitaba volver a casa y tirarse encima de la cama para dejar de existir durante unas horas.

Fue entonces cuando vio la luz de un coche a lo lejos. Un taxi. Tenía que ser un taxi, sí o sí, no podía ser otra cosa. Necesitaba que fuese un puñetero taxi. Y solo pensaba en eso cuando al pasar el coche lo detuvo prácticamente tirándose (tropezándose) encima.

.

Mycroft Holmes piensa firmemente en que las casualidades no existen. Menuda tontería.

El coche da un frenazo, impulsándole hacia delante pero no lo suficiente como para tirarle del asiento. Anthea se lleva una mano al pecho, asustada, en parte por el frenazo y en parte porque se le había caído el móvil al suelo (rezaba para que la pantalla no se le hubiese fracturado).

-Un momento, señor, voy a ver qué ha pasado -especifica antes de abrir la puerta y salir del coche, dejando el frío londinense colarse en el vehículo durante unos instantes. Al los pocos segundos vuelve a asomar la cabeza por la ventanilla abierta-. Un borracho se tirado encima de nosotros pensando que era un taxi. Enseguida soluciono la situación.

-Perdone. Discúlpeme. Greg Les… Lestrade. De Scotland Yard. Yo…

El mayor de los Holmes enarca una ceja dentro del coche al oír aquel nombre. No se esperaba en absoluto aquella situación; de todas las calles negras de Londres, entre todos los borrachos nocturnos, tenía que toparse con el Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade. Vaya. Decide tomar cartas en el asunto. Para sorpresa de Anthea sale del vehículo, ajustándose el traje y apoyándose en su inseparable paraguas negro. Carraspea, llamando la atención de ambos.

-Detective Inspector, tal vez no es lo más inteligente ir luciendo su nombre y su estatus en este tipo de situaciones. Podría llegar a oídos equivocados y verse sin trabajo de la noche a la mañana.

Lo dijo con un tono de voz increíblemente suave y no especialmente alto, pero no le hizo falta mucho más para llamar su atención o hacerse escuchar.

-Hmmmmmmmsí, tocado y hundido -reflexionó el otro, dándole la razón. Después le observó como si no le hubiese visto antes, mirándole de arriba abajo-. Oye, ¿y tú quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi cargo…? -El faro del coche iluminaba parcialmente al pelirrojo, dibujando su silueta contra la noche, y entonces Greg se dio cuenta de una cosa. En su brillante ebriedad, solo pudo pensar en tres palabras: _joder, está bueno._ Dejó escapar un "ooohh" al darse cuenta, ante el cual Mycroft frunció el ceño, sin saber cómo interpretarlo. Interpretar borrachos siempre era un poco más complicado, y más con tan poca luz.

El resto de la noche la cubría en su cabeza un tupido velo. Sólo consigue recordar la voz del desconocido en su cabeza, diciendo algo así como "Buenas noches, Gregory", y amanecer en su casa al día siguiente con un dolor de cabeza nunca visto antes y muchas ganas de morirse.

En su casa, Mycroft Holmes piensa firmemente que las casualidades no existen, pero tal vez debería empezar a replanteárselo.

* * *

 **¿He comentado ya que una de mis cosas favoritas es escribir escenas con borrachos? Spoiler: voy a emborrachar también a John. Dadme tiempo. Yyyyy el mystrade queda oficialmente introducido, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Sé que está todo como un poco cogido por los pelos en este capítulo, pero _dadme tiempo_ que prometo subir el nivel en el número 8 (este es el 6).**

 **Estoy emocionada porque poco a poco se acerca mi parte favorita del fic (junto al slash): el ANGST. YYYYYES.**

 **La próxima vez que actualice ya estaremos en 2017 y lo que es más importante, HABRÁN AIREADO EL 4x1 DE SHERLOCK, DESPUÉS DE 84 AÑOS DE HIATUS. ¿Estáis emocionadas? Porque yo no duermo por las noches pensando en ello. Y menos formando parte del TJLC. get ready to BELIEVE en que se van a MORREAR, si no en la s4, en la s5. _Yo ya lo he advertido._**


	7. Pensamiento amarillo

**Problemas en el paraíso**

* * *

 _ **El pensamiento** es una planta herbácea de flores aterciopeladas de colores variados (blanco, amarillo, morado) y corola irregular formada por cinco pétalos redondeados, cuatro superiores dirigidos hacia arriba y el interior dirigido hacia abajo. _

_Así como un pensamiento blanco puede equivaler al principio de un romance, un pensamiento amarillo significa el debilitamiento de este, amor sin esperanzas._

* * *

Eran ya las siete y veinticuatro de la tarde cuando John empujó la puerta de la floristería, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, molesto por el tintineo de la campana del umbral. Tenía un aspecto lamentable: la camisa arrugaba, el pelo despeinado, gafas de sol aun siendo casi de noche para cubrir unas ojeras más grandes que el London Eye y un dolor golpeándole la cabeza como un martillo de forma constante. Debería darle vergüenza; ya no tenía edad para ese tipo de resacas, y su cuerpo había contestado en consecuencia. Por dios, que no era un adolescente.

-Llegas tarde, John –la suave pero un tanto fría voz de Sherlock le recibió desde el fondo de la estancia-, y con un aspecto horrible. ¿Por qué has venido siquiera? Dudo que seas capaz ni de llevar un compás básico.

John gruñó, apoyándose en el mostrador y quitándose las gafas.

-Un poco de amabilidad de vez en cuando no te mataría, Sherlock. O al menos algo de piedad.

-¿Acaso te has mirado en un espejo? Si te sentases al lado de un quiosco, te tirarían limosna.

-Ja, ja. Muy original. ¿Vamos a dar la clase o prefieres pasarte la hora con tus comentarios mordaces?

Cayó el silencio entre ambos. Sepulcral, espeso.

-Tú lo has querido –acabó por decir el florista, con un tono peligroso. Se deshizo del delantal en cuestión de segundos, atravesando la habitación en dos zancadas y cogiéndole de ambas manos. John consiguió no estremecerse, poco a poco acostumbrándose al tacto cálido de su piel.

Y se arrepintió enseguida de haber tentado al diablo. Sherlock fue especialmente duro aquel día, no dejando lugar al error ni a la duda, señalándole cada mínimo fallo, cada pie mal puesto, cada paso mal dado. Su tono condescendiente y aburrido acabó exasperando al médico, quien entre la resaca y la frustración acabó con ganas de pegarle un puñetazo.

-¿Qué problema tienes? –acabó por espetar, separándose de él y encarándole con enfado- Que te comportes como un imbécil ya es algo habitual, pero hoy estás insoportable. ¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado?

-Te dije que te tenías que tomar esto en serio. No lo estás haciendo, llegando tarde y con resaca, completamente descentrado.

-Claro, y la pagas comportándote como un idiota arrogante. No sé qué es más grande, si tu ego o tus aires de superioridad. No dejas de señalarme fallos y errores como si tú fueses don perfecto y no te equivocases nunca.

-No lo hago.

John bufó.

-No eres ningún ser superior, Sherlock. _Todo_ el mundo se equivoca, y si dejases de comportarte como un gilipollas te darías cuenta de ello.

Ahí, _touché._ El médico se estremece porque se están mirando y lo ve, ve ese brillo peligroso en los ojos del florista. Ese brillo que le incita a huir como alma que lleva el Diablo pero también a quedarse ahí, estoicamente, _a ver qué pasa._ A ver qué hace. Sherlock, controlándose siempre, midiendo sus acciones y palabras, ¿perderá los estribos? Se mantuvieron la mirada durante lo que parecieron horas, aguantando, ardiendo interiormente. Sin pestañear. Casi sin respirar, por miedo a romper algo. Tal vez el momento, tal vez a sí mismos. La calma que precede a la tempestad.

-Tú lo has querido –repitió por segunda vez Sherlock en un suave murmullo, de forma casi inaudible. Como un autómata se acercó de nuevo a él y John se vio incapaz de retroceder y salir corriendo, clavado en el suelo, expectante. Entonces el florista le agarró de la mano y el médico se dio cuenta de que había inversado los roles: ahora era él el que manejaba la situación, el compás y los pases. Estaba, literal y metafóricamente, en sus manos.

Mientras que en su primer baile fue elegante y suave como la flor más dulce, llevándole con cuidado y casi con _cariño_ , esta vez sucedía todo lo contrario. Parecía canalizar toda su furia de forma brutal pero medida, imprimiendo salvajismo en cada paso, y John notaba el suelo arder a su alrededor. Se dejaba llevar porque no tenía otra opción. Era como estar atrapado en un torbellino, manejándote y atrayéndote de forma irremediable _,_ incapaz de escapar y suplicando por tu vida. Sherlock bailaba y lo hacía de forma primaria y espectacular, moviéndose alrededor de la sala como si sus pies no tocasen el suelo, arrastrándole a su lado. Había pasado de ser una clase de baile a una demostración, un juego arriesgado. Sujetó a John del brazo, obligándole a dar media vuelta para tenerle de espaldas, juntándole contra su pecho y eliminando cualquier centímetro que les separaba. Sin soltar el agarre le inclinó hacia la izquierda y reincorporó con un movimiento tan rápido que fue casi violento, y por una milésima de segundo hubo tan poco espacio entre ambos que podrían haberse besado. Le agarró con firmeza por la cintura, haciéndole girar y realizando unos pasos que harían palidecer de envidia al bailarín más experto.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo se detuvo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta John estaba arrinconado contra el mostrador con Sherlock delante de él, alarmantemente _cerca_ , mirándole con una intensidad que a duras penas lograba soportar. Tenía la respiración más agitada que si hubiese corrido una maratón, buscando aire con sofoco. Se hallaba con las piernas entre las del florista, quien le rodeaba con los brazos apoyados en el mostrador, y cuando fue consciente del roce entre los dos una descarga eléctrica le recorrió de pies a cabeza, la sangre desvaneciéndose de sus venas para viajar a una zona… un poco más al sur, apretándole el pantalón. Tragó saliva, su mirada desviándose inevitablemente a los labios húmedos y entreabiertos de su compañero. Cada vez más _cerca_. El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, latiendo a una velocidad desorbitada y John notó cómo se le secaba la boca, incapaz de pensar en una negativa o en algo coherente, porque la cara de Sherlock a dos centímetros de la suya le arrebataba el oxígeno. Tan cerca que podría dibujar cada detalle. Mirándole fijamente de forma arrolladora, irresistible. Dos centímetros. Solo dos centímetros. Se relamió los labios, el pulso acelerado. Un centímetro. _Un solo puto centímetro._

Entonces Sherlock se apartó, separándose de él de forma repentina. John le observó, desconcertado, sintiéndose incompleto; un frío glacial le invadió hasta los huesos, quebrándole por dentro, filtrándose entre sus músculos. Miró al florista a los ojos, buscando arrope, pero su mirada volvía a ser tan férrea e inquebrantable como siempre.

-Vuelve cuando tengas las cosas claras, John Watson. No estoy aquí para jugar a un tira y afloja –dijo, sin más, con un tono impasible y distante, como si no estuviese allí realmente. Desapareció detrás de la cortina, apagando las luces e ignorando su presencia.

Incapaz de moverse el médico se quedó en el sitio unos minutos eternos, temblando, en blanco, incapaz de procesar todo lo sucedido. Cuando volvió en sí miró a su alrededor, perdido. La floristería siempre le había parecido el lugar más acogedor del mundo, pero ahora que se hallaba ahí solo y a oscuras, sin Sherlock, todo a su alrededor parecía gélido y desolador, como si no fuese bienvenido. Caminó hacia la salida, sin percatarse siquiera de que estaba lloviendo.

John caminó hasta su casa en silencio, mojado y solo, arropado por su confusión y la noche londinense.

 **Pactar con el diablo (que viste de traje)**

Greg babía decidido enterrar aquella vergonzosa noche muy, muy, muy profundo en su interior. No pensar en ella nunca más. Habían pasado más de tres semanas. Tal vez un mes. Y creyó haberlo conseguido, de verdad que sí.

Golpeó la máquina de café de Scotland Yard con ganas, conociéndose ya la canción: o la golpeas o no cae la cucharilla. Era ya su segundo café en lo que iba de jornada, y ni siquiera era mediodía. Quién dijo nunca que ser policía era algo fácil. Le gustaba caliente así que se llevó el vaso a los labios sin esperar más de un minuto, saludando a un par de compañeros y dirigiéndose al ascensor. Que estaba a punto, a puntito de cerrarse en sus narices… si no se hubiese colado el mango de un paraguas entre ambas puertas, impidiéndoselo.

-¡Buf! Buenos reflejos. Gracias -dijo con una sonrisa cordial, metiéndose dentro y mirando a su salvador. La sonrisa se congeló en su rostro mientras le miraba, frunciendo el ceño. _Tu cara me suena._

-¿Nos hemos visto antes?

-Es posible, Inspector -dijo el desconocido. Pelirrojo. _Aquella voz. Suave. Elegante. Terciopelo._ No lo pudo evitar: en su cara se dibujó una mueca de sorpresa, abriendo los labios en una "o" muda y gigantesca, sin ser capaz de articular palabra. _No. puede. SER. MIERDA._ Para colmo estaba seguro, segurísimo de que se estaba riendo de él con esa media sonrisa. Lo leía en sus ojos. Que por cierto, eran azules. Aquella noche no se había equivocado en absoluto: anda que no era atractivo el condenado. No esa belleza que te golpea a primera vista, dejándote sin aire. Era algo más sutil. Que pasa desapercibido a primera vista pero que si te fijas te atrapa en un magnetismo casi animal, un _nosequé_ , atrayendo satélites a su órbita de forma lenta pero irremediable. Greg aún no lo sabe, pero ha caído sin quererlo en su gravedad y no hay manera humana de escapar. _Mierda, joder, mierda._ El ascensor se detuvo, abriendo las puertas, y el policía carraspeó intentando encontrar las palabras. Se le había secado la garganta.

-Eh, yo... ¿Podría... le importaría hablar conmigo un segundo? A solas.

El hombre asintió, saliendo del elevador y abriendo la puerta de una sala de reuniones vacía.

-Adelante, le escucho. Sea breve, por favor, soy un hombre ocupado.

-Aquella noche, yo, eh... quería disculparme y agradecerle su... discreción sobre el asunto. Fue un desliz, y en ningún momento...

-Gregory -le detuvo y el apelado se calló. Tampoco se le ocurría mucho más que decir. "Por favor, acabo de divorciarme y solo tengo lo puesto, no puede dejarme de patitas en la calle, se lo suplico" era demasiado patético. _¿Me ha llamado "Gregory"?_ \- no se preocupe. Soy una persona muy discreta. Nada ha salido aún de mis labios, y dudo que lo haga nunca.

Greg dejó escapar el aire, sintiéndose más liviano, como si le hubiesen quitado de encima un gran peso que ni siquiera sabía que llevaba encima. Después frunció el ceño, mirándole: era todo muy fácil. Olía a trampa.

-¿Pero...?

Siempre hay un "pero" detrás en ese tipo de situaciones, lo sabía por experiencia, y al ver la media sonrisa del pelirrojo supo que no se había equivocado.

-Pero tendrás que entregarme sin más dilación el caso del _Freelancer_.

Greg abrió la boca en una mueca indignada, perdiendo las formas.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Ni de coña! -y de repente algo hace "clic" en su cerebro, rememorando casos pasados- Espera, espera un segundo... ¿Tú eres el hijo de puta que nos quita los casos más importantes (y los más interesantes) porque son parte de la "seguridad nacional" y "conciernen a autoridades superiores"? ¿Tú eres "ese tipo del gobierno"? ¡Llevas dos años quitándome los mejores casos de las manos sin ni siquiera dignarte a decírmelo en persona!

-Efectivamente. Y ahora lo estoy haciendo de nuevo. Mi silencio por el caso del _Freelancer_ , lo tomas o lo dejas.

-¡Lo dejo!

-Gregory... -mirada severa. _Esa_ mirada severa, como quien riñe a un niño que actúa por impulsos- Te recomiendo que lo pienses mejor. ¿Qué valoras más, un vulgar caso o tu puesto como Detective Inspector en Scotland Yard? Tal vez te iría mejor archivando papeles en la tercera planta...

Lestrade traga saliva. _Valiente hijo de puta, tiene razón._

 _-_ Vale. Pero bajo una condición.

Mycroft enarca una ceja.

-Las condiciones suelo ponerlas yo...

-Bajo. Una. Condición. Que me dejes seguir el caso. Me informas de todos los avances, personalmente y sin "omitir" detalles. Nada de clasificar información. Y de forma regular.

-Ese tipo de casos son confidenciales.

-Por favor.

Mycroft está a punto de negarse categóricamente cuando Greg le mira a los ojos mientras se lo pide _por favor_. Hay una petición desarmante en su rostro, una pureza tan genuina que no lo puede evitar. No puede. Como cuando Sherlock de pequeño le hacía chantaje emocional y él siempre lo aceptaba todo porque no sabía decirle que no. Ese día Mycroft Holmes, que no hace excepciones en su vida, acepta la condición de Greg y ni siquiera sabe muy bien por qué. Todavía no lo ha averiguado.

Se dan la mano. La del policía es ligeramente áspera, propia de alguien acostumbrado a trabajar con ellas, aún caliente de sostener el vaso de café. La del político es suave, elegante, de dedos finos que se cierran a su alrededor con más fuerza de la esperada. De esas que solo están acostumbradas a sostener plumas estilográficas y tazas de té.

-Por cierto, aún no me ha dicho su nombre.

-Mycroft. Mycroft Holmes.

El mayor de los Holmes le taladra con su mirada azul una última vez antes de desaparecer por la puerta y Greg se queda ahí un poco más, saboreando la victoria en sus manos y el cosquilleo entre sus dedos. Había perdido un caso pero sin duda ganado algo mucho, mucho más interesante.

* * *

 **yyyyyyyyy felices reyes. Os habría envuelto el fic en papel de colores, pero lo veo jodido.**

 **Next stop: dramatown. Ya va quedando menos y menos para terminar (lanza confettis).**

 **¿Me regaláis una review por navidad? ¡Gracias por leer! :-***


	8. Tulipán negro

**omg sé que tenía que actualizar ayer, pero estuve muy liada y acabé poniéndome una película y a dormir la mona. A cambio os traigo un capítulo de 4000 palabras en vez de las 2,500 a las que estoy acostumbrada (yaaaay).**

* * *

 **Buenos días, tristeza (o un estudio sobre la falta de comunicación)**

* * *

 _El **tulipán** se localiza principalmente en el área mediterránea y el nordeste asiático, aunque la mayoría de las variedades cultivadas actualmente proceden de las regiones montañosas de Asia Menor, Persia, el Cáucaso y Turdestán. Existiendo en varios colores, al ser **negro** el tulipán va a expresar sufrimiento o dolor, la ausencia de la persona amada. Una leyenda turca recuerda el origen negro de esta flor por las gotas de sangre vertidas por una joven enamorada que murió buscando al hombre con el que tenía que casarse._

* * *

No volvió a pisar la tienda en dos semanas. Por mucho que intentase evitar pensar en lo sucedido los acontecimientos se repetían en bucle en su mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos, como si aún estuviese ahí. Sherlock, arrinconándole contra el mostrador. Cerca. Abrasándole. Su corazón latiendo como un caballo de carreras, su respiración agitada, Sherlock inclinándose y... Le estaba volviendo loco.

Sucedió otra cosa que eliminó todos esos flashbacks de su cabeza, no obstante. Bastó una simple llamada de teléfono para confirmarle lo que llevaba temiendo toda su vida, como un miedo acurrucado en alguna esquina de su ser que conseguía esconder la mayor parte del tiempo pero que siempre acababa saliendo a flote.

Y es que Harry se había suicidado.

Su cuerpo había sido encontrado por la casera, quien después de varios días de ausencia se había preocupado, entrando en el piso. Reposaba en la bañera, y habría parecido que estaba dormida si no fuese por la sangre rodeando su cuerpo, tiñendo el espectáculo de un carmesí oscuro.

Recibió la llamada a mitad de la tarde, en medio de su descanso. "¿Es usted John Watson? Le llamo porque es el número de emergencia de Harriet. Lamento informarle de que (breve pausa) su hermana se ha suicidado." John simplemente colgó, guardando el teléfono y yendo a por un café. Después colgó su bata, avisando al pasar de que necesitaba tomarse el resto del día libre, y salió del hospital. Se sentó en el banco de un parque cercano, aún en silencio, y observó fijamente el móvil entre sus dedos. Le temblaban las manos. Sabía que este momento acabaría llegando un día u otro; su hermana siempre había sido un ser inestable, explosivo, impulsivo, una fuerza de la naturaleza. Rebelde y sarcástica Harry, llena de energía y con tendencias depresivas. Sabía que sucedería y, pese a llevar años sin hablar con ella, sin intercambiar ni una mísera postal en navidad, ni toda la distancia del mundo le habría preparado para aquel golpe. Una incineración, un funeral y fin de la función. No estaba listo y nunca lo estaría, pero al universo parecía darle igual.

No se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Mary. El día del funeral se lo tomó libre por "motivos personales", cruzó la calle y entró en la floristería después de dios sabe cuánto tiempo.

Nada más entrar respiró profundamente, intentando que sus nervios no le traicionasen o no tener una crisis allí mismo. Se quedó sin respiración brevemente al ver aparecer a Sherlock, con su delantal blanco y sus pantalones ceñidos, la camisa arremangada tal y como le recordaba. Tal vez más alto, tal vez más guapo. _Seguramente más guapo._ El florista no le dirigió la palabra; prácticamente ni le miró, y John sintió cómo se rompería un poco más si no fuese porque ya estaba hecho pedazos.

-Hola –saludó, con la voz un poco ronca. _¿En serio, John? ¿Semanas sin ver a tu mejor amigo y todo lo que se te ocurre es "hola"? ¿¡Hola!?_

Sherlock no le contestó y el silencio se hundió un poco más en la estancia, espesándose.

-Vengo a por flores. Para un –se aclaró la garganta, intentando mantener la compostura y no ponerse a temblar ahí mismo-, para un funeral.

Esta vez Sherlock sí que se volvió hacia él, mirándole fijamente. Por un momento le pareció ver algo en sus ojos, tal vez pena, tal vez compasión, tal vez cariño, pero la visión se esfumó en una milésima de segundo.

-Así que _por fin_ ha sucedido –lo comentó en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyese. John tensó la mandíbula.

-¿Disculpa?

-Me has oído perfectamente. Llevabas años sabiendo que iba a pasar, se veía venir. El suicidio de Harriet no es ninguna sorpresa –lo dijo de pasada, como si nada. Como quien comenta un partido de fútbol o la noticia de una revista. John se pasó una mano por la cara, intentando no quebrarse allí mismo; se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos de forma notable, así que las volvió a guardar en los bolsillos.

-Puedes ahorrarte los comentarios –replicó, de la forma más cortante y seca que pudo. No le miró a la cara, no se atrevía.

-Las flores de los funerales son las violetas. Aquí tienes un anillo. Son treinta y cuatro libras.

Depositó con furia dos billetes de veinte libras, escupiéndole un "gracias por nada, y quédate con el cambio" antes de salir por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

.

En cuanto John Watson dio un paso fuera de la floristería Sherlock hundió la cara entre sus manos, arrepintiéndose de cada segundo. Intentando controlar las ganas de coger esa pila de libros y tirarla por los suelos, agarrar todos los botes de fertilizantes y hacerlos añicos contra el parqué, golpear algo hasta que le sangrasen los nudillos. Los insultos de John resonaron en su cabeza, como llevaban haciéndolo todas aquellas semanas: imbécil, idiota, gilipollas. _Sí, John, por una vez tienes razón._ Era un idiota y tenía que estropearlo todo, _todo_ siempre, daba igual lo que hiciese o cuánto se esforzase por hacer las cosas bien, que la situación siempre acababa torciéndose y en el mejor de los casos únicamente él salía escaldado.

Pero es que llevaba semanas sintiéndose miserable, descubriéndose a sí mismo mirando esperanzado hacia la puerta de cristal, esperando ver a John aparecer tras ella. Semanas de dormir poco y pensar mucho, semanas de frustración, de tocar hasta que le doliesen los dedos. Estaba enfadado. _Rabioso_. No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, y ahí tenía a John, vendándose los ojos de forma voluntaria con aquella enfermera, con _Mary_ , negándose a sí mismo el hecho de que, lo quisiese o no, el nombre que suspiraban sus labios cuando pensaba que nadie podía oírle era _el suyo. Sherlock._ El suyo, y no el de Mary. Siempre lo había sido. El soldado que fue a la guerra, acobardado ante sus malas decisiones, jugando con él como si fuese simplemente eso, un juego. Y lo quisiese o no, le dolía. Le estaba matando por dentro, deliberadamente, poco a poco y con cuidado. Y cuando pensó que había conseguido encadenar todo aquel torrente de sentimientos su médico atravesaba por fin aquella puerta y lo tiraba todo abajo, reabriendo la herida. Y no pudo hacer otra cosa que defenderse con uñas y dientes, como un animal herido que no quiere ser tocado de nuevo, por mucho que se odiase a sí mismo en el proceso. Intentó volver a su vida de antes, a su rutina, a su soledad, pero descubrió que la compañía de las plantas ya no le era suficiente. Que cuando pedía "pásame las tijeras" ya no había nadie ahí para alcanzárselas, que cuando decía "en los países germanos las flores amarillas simbolizan los celos, y sin embargo en los demás la amistad" ya no había nadie ahí para escucharle. Descubrió que por mucho que lo intentase no podía des-conocer a John Watson, que no podía borrarle de su vida como si nunca hubiese existido, no podía fingir que no notaba su ausencia. Porque su ausencia era como un gran vacío, un agujero negro imposible de ignorar. Odiaba darle la razón a su hermano, pero ya se lo había advertido en su día. _Las relaciones sociales no están hechas para nosotros, Sherlock. Cuanto antes te des cuenta, mejor. Preocuparse no es una ventaja._

Enhorabuena, Mycroft, ya me he dado cuenta.

Realizó un movimiento en falso y cortó una rama de su bonsái. Tuvo que respirar muy, muy, muy profundo para no ceder a sus impulsos, agarrarlo y tirarlo por la ventana. Se contentó con clavar las tijeras en la tabla de madera, agujereándola e ir a por su violín, no sin antes darle la vuelta al cartel de la puerta para que indicase "cerrado".

Aún estaba en su horario de apertura, pero llevaba varios días cerrando la tienda a su antojo.

.

 **Y de la noche a la mañana todo se hace polvo (o cómo terminar sin haber siquiera empezado)**

Sherlock se despierta de golpe, mirando la hora en su reloj: las 3h28 de la madrugada. Se había quedado dormido en la silla una media hora, mientras realizaba dibujos para su herbario. Y _algo_ le había sacado de su sueño. Ese algo eran golpes sordos. Se levantó de la silla con gracia, pasándose una mano por el pelo para despeinárselo un poco, buscando el origen de los golpes. La tienda. Asomó la cabeza por la cortina, vislumbrando una figura apoyada en la puerta cerrada. Supo al instante de quién se trataba, _sintiéndole_. Tensó la mandíbula.

-Está cerrado –dijo, lo suficientemente algo como para que le llegase. La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

-¡Te lo jur… -pausa- te lo juro, Ssssherlock, como no me dejes entrar yo… te… te tiro la puerta al suelo!

-No me hagas reír –bufó, haciendo una mueca. Pero con la fuerza de aquel que ha bebido y no tiene nada que perder John volvió a arremeter contra la puerta, dándole un golpe que la hizo temblar. El florista pensó que mejor no arriesgarse ya que en realidad no era tan complicado romper una puerta de cristal, así que se avanzó de varias zancadas, sacando las llaves y abriéndola. John, hasta entonces apoyándose en ella, se habría dado de narices contra el suelo si el brazo del Sherlock no hubiese estado ahí, férreo, para sujetarle.

-Son las tres de la mañana y estás borracho –espetó, con un enfado gélido-. Vete a casa, John.

-Eres un… un imb-écil –se zafó de su agarre, casi perdiendo el equilibrio y adentrándose en la sala-. No me da la gana hacerte caso. Tú no me das órdenes. ¿Sabes que he sido capitán en el ejercicio... ejército? Tú no eres mi… mi general y soy yo el que da ordinar… órrrrdenes.

Sherlock suspiró, cerrando la puerta e intentando controlar la situación.

-Claro que sí, John.

-¡No me des la razón como a los perros!

-Querrás decir como a los tontos.

-He querido decir lo que… lo que he dicho. Cállate. Tan arrogante como siempre.

Sherlock se apoyó en el mostrador, esperando a que se tranquilizase un poco, salvo que no lo hizo.

-¡Es todo culpa mía! Toooodo, todo, siempre todo. Te llamo imbécil pero en real… ¿en realidad soy yo el imbécil? Nunca debí dejar… darle la espalda a Harry… llevábamos años sin hablar pero era mi hermana, ¿sabes? N-no dejes que te pase eso con Mycroft, Sherlock… -añadió, al cabo de unos segundos- Te crees que no pero… dueeeele. Como si te clavasen un puñññal. O una daga, o una espada. Así –hizo la mímica, apuñalándose en el abdomen con un arma invisible-. Apareció Clara en el funeral… siempre discutían, y apareció llorando, como si no fuese ella quien hizo que Harry… -boqueó un par de veces, pero no se atrevió a decirlo- y después… y yo… y encima tú eres un imbécil y no… no puedo…

Y después de tanto tiempo evitándolo John se hizo añicos, rompiendo a llorar de forma inevitable, enterrando la cara entre sus manos. El florista abrió mucho los ojos, sin saber qué hacer. Miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo, intentando pensar en algo, alarmado. Nunca le había sucedido esto. No sabía cuál era el procedimiento. Las pocas veces que se echó a llorar desconsoladamente de pequeño lo único que hacía Mycroft era darle un par de golpecitos en la cabeza, diciendo "ya se te pasará, Sherlock, no te preocupes. Tienes que aprender" y desapareciendo, dejándole a solas. Se acercó a John, en un ataque de pánico, alzando la mano para darle un par de palmaditas en la cabeza, cuando este se agarró a él y le abrazó con desesperación, con fuerza, como si tuviese miedo de que desapareciese o de deshacerse allí mismo, hacerse polvo. Llegó un momento en el que al médico le temblaron las rodillas, incapaz de mantenerse en pie, y se dejó caer contra el mostrador con el florista a su lado, apoyándose en su hombro.

-Es mi culpa, Sherlock –murmuró, entre lágrimas-. Todo iba bien… todo estaba perfecto… tenía una prometida, trabajo y… y un amigo pero de repente…

Sin razonarlo muy bien el florista se giró hacia él, tomando su cara entre sus manos con suavidad.

-John. Mírame. Escúchame.

-Qué…

- _Lo siento_ –susurró, con cuidado. No era un lo siento de ahora mismo; era un lo siento _por todo_. Ni siquiera tenía claro qué era ese todo, pero daba igual. En su vida había esbozado una disculpa tan sincera y genuina como aquella, porque Sherlock _jamás_ pedía disculpas, pero John era la excepción de su regla. El médico le observaba sin más, sin moverse.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que… que… tienes unos ojos increíbles? –susurró, la lengua trabándose por el alcohol.

Entonces se acercó a él, venciendo los pocos centímetros que les separaban y besándole con cuidado, con miedo, con esmero. Un beso suave, fantasmal, como el rozar de unos labios. Esta vez fue Sherlock quien se quedó sin respiración momentáneamente; no porque estuviese sorprendido por la acción, ya que siempre había sido un escenario plausible, sino más bien porque no estaba _preparado_. Porque nada en el mundo, jamás, le prepararía para un beso de John Watson, y menos un beso tan veraz, tan puro, tan inocente como aquel. Saboreó sus labios, saboreó el momento, saboreó todo el tiempo que llevaba queriendo hacer aquello, sincerándose consigo mismo. John enterró una mano en su pelo, pasando la otra por su espalda y aprovechando su postura –en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el mostrador- para sentarse a horcajadas encima de él, sin romper el beso, más bien al contrario, profundizándolo. Soltó un gemido ahogado y al oírle el moreno cerró los ojos, descansando las manos en las caderas de su compañero. Sherlock sabía a flores, a café y a otoño. Sabía a todo lo que llevaba buscando durante toda su vida sin saberlo. Finalmente se separó, buscando aire, apoyados frente con frente y respirando con agitación.

-Siempre fuiste tú –murmuró John, la respiración sobre su piel, y Sherlock se estremeció. El médico rodeó su cuello con los ojos cerrados, dejándose abandonar al cansancio acumulado. Se apoyó en su pecho, con cuidado-. Siempre has sido tú, Sherlock...

-Shh… -el florista le pasó una mano por el cabello, acariciándole, sin poder resistirse- Has bebido, John. No sabes lo que estás haciendo.

-Ese es el problema, Sherlock… -susurró el rubio a duras penas, cayendo en los brazos del sueño. Quiso terminar su frase añadiendo un _"_ _sí que lo sé, lo sé perfectamente"_ , pero su cuerpo no obedeció, quedándose dormido antes de tiempo. No escuchó el "lo siento" de Sherlock ni se despertó cuando le depositó en su cama con suavidad, así como tampoco lo hizo cuando el florista colgó su delantal y salió de la floristería unas horas más tarde, apenas entrada la mañana.

xxxxxx

La luz se colaba por una ventana perezosamente, obligándole a parpadear, molesto. Al cabo de un rato John Watson abrió los ojos, desperezándose, enrollando su cuerpo entre las sábanas. Hacía un calor agradable, protegiéndole del frío exterior, y olía a jazmín y a libros y… y a algo que no conseguía identificar aún. Se sentía tan bien, tan _en casa,_ que tardó unos minutos en percatarse de que ni esa cama ni esa habitación eran las suyas… y entonces los recuerdos volvieron, golpeándole como un mazo y ocasionándole un dolor sordo en el cráneo. Soltó un gemido, hundiéndose en la almohada. Recordó discutir con Clara en el funeral, a grito pelado. Los llantos. La bebida. La floristería. _Sherlock._ Y… el beso. Se pasó una mano por los labios, sintiendo un cosquilleo hasta la punta de los pies al recordarlo, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa tonta, como un adolescente. Identificó entonces ese olor tan familiar y acogedor a la vez; todo, desde las sábanas hasta la almohada, olía al florista. Pero algo fallaba en aquel cuadro: si se había quedado dormido en su cama… ¿dónde estaba él? Se incorporó, mirando la camisa que llevaba sin reconocerla. Hah, era de Sherlock. Se percató entonces, poniéndose un poco rojo, de que estaba en calzoncillos. Vaya.

Aprovechó, aún entre las sábanas, para contemplar la habitación. Hasta entonces el florista había sido increíblemente receloso con su espacio personal y jamás había podido atravesar la cortina que separaba la floristería de su casa… hasta aquella mañana. El cuarto era una extensión de la propia tienda, más que otra cosa: libros y plantas por todas partes, un escritorio ajado y lleno de papeles y marcas (y alguna que otra quemadura). John se paseó por la estancia, descalzo. Había una calavera en un estante (no le extrañaría nada que fuese de verdad), un tarro con lo que parecía ser maría, un corcho lleno de apuntes catastróficos y dibujos a medio terminar, un caballete en una esquina, el estuche del violín cuidadosamente apoyado en otra, un plato con galletas que parecía llevar allí varios días… Para ser un desastre, era increíblemente acogedor, cálido.

Algo le llamó la atención. Se acercó a la mesa, donde había una taza de lo que parecía té aún humeante. A su lado un post-it con una aspirina encima donde ponía, con una letra fina y algo inclinada _"_ _es obvio que te va a doler la cabeza. Lo siento. S"._ Se notaba que lo había escrito rápidamente, pero era legible. Frunció el ceño. ¿Lo siento? _¿Lo siento por qué?_ Cogió el post-it, saliendo de la habitación y atravesando un estrecho pasillo. Había puertas cerradas donde supuso que estarían salón, baño y cocina, pero pasó de largo, intentando no abusar. Al fin y al cabo, no era su casa.

-¿Sherlock? –llamó, andando aún descalzo por el suelo. La madera vieja crujió bajo sus pies- Sherlock, ¿qué quieres decir con que lo sient…

Había atravesado la cortina, en calzoncillos y con la camisa del florista llegándole a mitad de los muslos, despeinado, con la taza de té en la mano. Pero en el mostrador no le estaba esperando el su compañero, como esperaba, sino… una chica. La susodicha se volteó hacia él, mirándole de arriba abajo, y no sabría decir quién de los dos se puso más rojo. _Tierra, trágame,_ pensó el médico, debatiendo si huir, esconderse o romper el silencio.

-Tú… tú no eres Sherlock –dijo, incómodo. _Muy bien, John, muy observador._ La muchacha se removió en el sitio, incómoda.

-N-no… yo soy… me pidió que cuidase de la tienda, que iba a estar fuera una temporada. Me llamo Molly.

John palideció repentinamente, no oyendo nada después de "temporada".

-¿Cómo… cómo que fuera una temporada? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Molly se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo qué contestarle.

-No puede ser, tiene que haber un error. Quiero decir, yo… tengo cosas que hablar con él y…

La chica se puso aún más roja, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos, y John se percató de que se estaba imaginando qué "cosas" tenía que "hablar" con Sherlock. Boqueó, nervioso.

-No, no, no, no es lo que estás pensando. O sea, él y yo… nosotros no hemos… Estoy comprometido, ¿ves? –argumentó a la desesperada, agitando el anillo de su mano- No hay… no hay nada entre él y yo –sintió cómo se le oprimía el pecho al decir aquello, bajando un poco la mirada. _No hay nada entre él y tú, John. Nada._ Molly por su parte no parecía creérselo del todo, pero parecía un poco aliviada, como si la noticia le hubiese quitado un peso de encima.

-Como quieras –dijo, recomponiéndose-. Me dijo que te diese esto, antes de irse.

Le tendió una flor entre sus delicadas manos y John la reconoció al instante. Era una dalia rosa, como la que le había entregado semanas atrás. La voz de Sherlock resurgió en su cabeza y John se estremeció, como si aún pudiese sentir su aliento cálido en el cuello. Intentaré hacerte feliz. _Intento hacerte feliz._ Y no fue más que una corazonada, pero bien profundo, en el fondo, supo que Sherlock no volvería. Tensó la mandíbula, sintiéndose de repente al borde de las lágrimas, la persona más infeliz del mundo, la más incompleta, la más miserable. Sintiéndose solo, sintiéndose perdido, desolado. Apretó el tallo entre sus manos, magullándola, volvió para coger sus cosas y salió de la tienda sin mirar atrás.

Así que ya está, eso era todo. En un travelling algo veloz sale un "fin" en negro anunciando el punto y final de la historia. Un final agrio.

John tiró la flor a un lado de la calle, sintiéndose morir por dentro. Se acabó.

 _ **(Sherlock**_

Sherlock sabe. Sherlock es consciente de sus sentimientos, y no puede permitirlo.

Sherlock se ha ido porque tiene miedo de que, como siempre, todo acabe en catástrofe. Y se ha ido sin despedirse porque _sabe_ que si se despide de John, si le mira a los ojos o le besa una sola vez más, no podrá irse nunca.

Todo lo que toca lo destruye y se ha dado cuenta de que tal vez quiera demasiado a John Watson como para atreverse a arriesgarlo siquiera. Porque John se merece mucho más. Porque John ya tenía su vida montada, ya tenía su esposa y su futuro, y él no tenía ningún derecho a interrumpir y echarlo todo por los suelos, por mucho que quisiese. Porque, por una vez en su vida, _por primera vez_ no iba a ser tan egoísta. Por una vez pondría los intereses ajenos por delante de los suyos, aunque estuviese firmando su propia sentencia de muerte. Se encendió otro cigarrillo, el undécimo en lo que iba de día. Miró el skyline de Londres desde la ventana del cuchitril en el que se había instalado, formando aros con el humo que se fundían en el aire. Sintió ganas de esfumarse en el aire él también. Se sentía como si le hubiesen amputado un brazo, una pierna. Como si le faltase un riñón, un pulmón. Como si se hubiese arrancado, voluntariamente, medio corazón.

Ha estudiado anatomía básica, sabe que el ser humano no puede vivir sólo con medio corazón, así como una flor no puede vivir si no la riegan.

Pero tendría que hacerlo, aunque desfalleciese en el intento.)

* * *

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegao. ¡Fin del fic! Gracias por haberlo leído.**

 **Que no, que es coña. Pero a partir de aquí ya caída libre, va a ser todo drama angsty y después polvo de reconciliación y apaga y vámonos. Pero a quién vamos a engañar, esta es la parte que más mola (ya lo cantaban the vaccines, post break-up sex...).**

 **Me he pasado taaaaanto con el dramita en este capítulo que yo creo que es mi favorito. Qué opináis. ¿Reviews?**


	9. Crisantemo azul

**Relaciones de sangre azul**

No pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado.

El tiempo transcurre sin prisa pero sin pausa, los días se suceden uno tras otro, pasan las semanas y los casos y aún no sabe _nada._ Acabó olvidándose de lo sucedido, empolvando el recuerdo y relegándolo a un segundo plano, continuando como si nada con su rutina y sus obligaciones como policía. Aun así no lo podía evitar: cada vez que veía a un hombre trajeado con un paraguas (lo cual es bastante común en Londres, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo) se daba la vuelta con ansia, siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta darse cuenta de que no era el pelirrojo. Cada vez que veía alguna limusina negra recorrer las calles la observaba sin saber cómo sentirse hasta que desaparecía detrás de una esquina. Después se regañaba a sí mismo: _¿qué tienes, dieciséis años, Greg? Pareces un adolescente. Supéralo ya, coño, ni siquiera sabes quién es y para colmo te ha quitado tu mejor caso en meses. ¡Meses!_

Le pega un mordisco al strudel ya frío de su escritorio mientras leía un par de informes y se ocupaba del papeleo. Las tardes de papeleo eran las peores. Nada de correr por el asfalto, y que le partiese un rayo si no se moría de aburrimiento mientras firmaba hojas repletas de datos y procedimientos burocráticos. Por eso no se hace de rogar y cuando le vibra el móvil lo coge a velocidad supersónica, rogando por algo, lo que fuese, que le sacase de la tediosa tarea. Un mensaje, claro, conciso y desconcertante.

" _Café Speedy's,_ _187 N Gower St, Kings Cross._

 _16:30, sea puntual."_

Greg frunce el ceño; ni puta idea de quién es el remitente. Mira su reloj, que marcaba las cuatro menos cuarto. Tenía el tiempo justo y nada mejor que hacer, así que se levanta de la silla, saliendo de su despacho.

-¡Donovan! -exclama, mientras se pone el abrigo. La apelada surge por una esquina, con una pila de papeles en la mano- Voy a pasar la tarde fuera. Redirijo las llamadas a tu despacho.

-¿A dónde va, jefe?

-No lo sé -replica sinceramente, más para sí mismo que otra cosa. Tuvo la prudencia, eso sí, de coger su pistola antes de salir. Nunca está de más tomar precauciones, y menos siendo policía. Sobre todo al recibir un mensaje anónimo con una ubicación. Debería ir respaldado con algún compañero, por si las moscas, pero no le apetece ni hacer de niñera ni responder a preguntas.

Consigue incluso llegar siete minutos antes de lo previsto.

Se refugia dentro de su maltrecha gabardina, mirando a su alrededor con desconfianza y cruzando la calle hacia el café. Entonces mira por la vitrina y lo ve, y _le ve,_ ahí sentado, leyendo el periódico. Apenas es visible su perfil, pero Greg no necesita más para saber que es él. Se lo había negado hasta ahora, pero era _obvio_ que sería él. Aprovechando el haber llegado con tiempo de más se apoya en una farola, observándole con atención. Estaba sentado con la espalda completamente recta, de forma que el traje, de un corte perfecto (y que seguramente equivaldría a su salario de todo un año), se le arrugase solo lo estrictamente necesario. Pasaba las páginas del periódico con un cuidado absurdo para un vulgar trozo de papel, usando exclusivamente el pulgar y el índice. Todo en él gritaba _aristocracia,_ su porte, su cara, su postura, y de algún modo contrastaba con fuerza con la modesta cafetería, haciéndole brillar, destacar más de lo normal. Greg habría apostado su brazo derecho a que respiraba nobleza y sangraba azul, a la altura de los príncipes y los reyes de las historias para niños pequeños.

Era capaz de llegar tarde por quedarse ahí fuera pasando frío y haciendo el tonto así que respira profundo y se encamina hacia la puerta del negocio, abriéndola y haciendo tintinear la campanilla al entrar. Saluda con una sonrisa a la camarera, quien se la devuelve, y procede a sentarse en la mesa junto a la ventana donde Mycroft seguía -aparentemente- absorto en su lectura.

-Me alegro de que al final te hayas decidido a entrar -dice, con su voz aristocrática. Ni siquiera levantó la mirada del periódico-. Podrías haber cogido frío.

Greg siente que se le suben los colores, tiñéndose de un rojo suave. Al final el pelirrojo dobla cuidadosamente su lectura y la deposita sobre una mesa cercana, elevando la mirada hacia él por primera vez. Ahora que están más cerca Greg puede ver las leves arrugas cercándole los ojos, haciéndole no más viejo pero sí más mayor. Las pecas que pasaron desapercibidas cuando le vio en el Yard, contorneando sus mejillas y dándoles pequeñas motas de color, pequeños actos de rebeldía. Las casi imperceptibles ojeras bajo sus ojos, como si no durmiese o como si trabajase mucho, o tal vez ambos a la vez.

Fueron casi cinco minutos de observación mutua en completo silencio hasta que les interrumpió el carraspeo de la camarera, quien sostenía tímidamente un bloc de notas entre sus manos.

-¿Qué van a tomar?

-Un té negro, por favor. El de Darjeeling -especificó con suavidad, y Lestrade enarcó una ceja. Ni puta idea de a qué sabía el té negro ni qué coño era eso de Darjeeling.

-Para mí un café doble -dijo simplemente, devolviéndole la carta. La camarera le hizo una caída de pestañas al cogerla, rozándole la mano intencionadamente, y se fue por donde había venido. Hizo caso omiso y observó a su acompañante, pensando en cómo abordar la conversación:- Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí.

Mycroft frunció el ceño, como si hubiese dicho algo terriblemente estúpido.

-Yo _nunca_ falto a mi palabra, Gregory. Hice una promesa y la mantengo, como podrás observar.

» El caso del _Freelancer_ se remonta mucho más atrás de lo que vosotros -Scotland Yard- creía. Nuestro terrorista lleva actuando discretamente desde 2006, puede que incluso antes. Camufla sus asesinatos bajo catástrofes en el área civil: accidentes ferroviarios, autobuses que estallan en llamas o aviones que se estrellan sin previo aviso. Es como un mercenario y lo calcula todo al detalle, se le da un objetivo y la víctima muere de forma supuestamente accidental, como ha sucedido ya con numerosos embajadores, ministros, diputados y cabezas políticas en general. Cada poco las noticias hacen eco, desconociéndolo, de su obra: un edificio colapsa en Moscú, un ferry se hunde en el río Brahmaputra. Siempre hay un asesinato encubierto detrás. Prestando suficiente atención, no es complicado ver el patrón detrás de estos accidentes; un Juez de Ohio muerto en un siniestro de coche, un diplómata francés fallecido en un incidente de avión... Puede ser etiquetado como terrorista, ya que pocas veces se ha visto tal impacto en la población civil. Durante los últimos siete años más de tres mil personas inocentes han muerto, víctimas colaterales de sus métodos.

-Wow. Vale -Lestrade silba suavemente, escuchándole con atención-. Eso es, de lejos, bastante más de lo que teníamos nosotros.

-Obviamente. Si no fuese así, el caso seguiría en vuestras manos.

Bufó, como diciendo "no me lo recuerdes, por favor".

-¿Y bien? ¿Tenéis alguna pista, más datos?

-Sabemos que trabaja a través de un intermediario, y es posible que tengamos un contacto.

Le miró, esperando.

-¿Y...?

-Y eso es todo lo que te puedo decir por ahora, Gregory.

-¡Venga ya!

-Lo siento -dijo, aunque no lo sentía en absoluto, y ambos lo sabían. El policía puso los ojos en blanco, suspirando sonoramente. Se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato, sin tener nada más que añadir, cuando la camarera les trajo el pedido. Colocó ambas tazas.

-Cuidado. Está caliente -advirtió con una voz suave, mirando deliberadamente a Greg. Éste esbozó una sonrisa algo incómoda para agradecérselo, esperando a que se fuese. Cuando apartó la vista de ella descubrió a Mycroft mirándole, con el ceño fruncido levemente, como si estuviese estudiándole o algo así.

-¿Qué?

-Nada -replicó, y entonces lo hizo: cogió _aristocráticamente_ su taza de té, levantándola en silencio y con elegancia, y se la llevó a los labios _estirando el dedo meñique_. Fue tan, tan increíblemente británico que Lestrade tuvo que ocultar -sin éxito- su risa tras una tos mal disimulada. El político le dirigió una mirada interrogante y Greg negó, aún con una sonrisa en sus labios, sujetando la taza de café con ambas manos.

-Es sólo que... este café es muy _vulgar_ para un _aristócrata_ como tú. Destacas como un tiburón en una bancada de peces. Esperaba que me llevases, no sé, a algún salón burgués para grandes lores o alguna cafetería de lujo, de esas que para pagarte un cortado tienes que vender un riñón. ¿Por qué hemos quedado en esta?

Tardó un poco en contestar, como si estuviese meditando la respuesta correcta.

-Buscaba un sitio accesible y en el que te sintieses cómodo -acabó por argumentar, sin más. Greg ocultó su sorpresa tras un sorbo de café; no se le había ocurrido mirarlo de aquel modo. Había pensado en motivos más extravagantes, como que este café era ideal para pasar desapercibido de espías, que en realidad estaba controlado por el MI6, o algo así. No algo tan sencillo como _quería que te sintieses cómodo._ Ah. Frunció el ceño, entrelazando las manos, los codos sobre la mesa:

-¿Quién eres?

-Digamos que un puesto... "discreto" en el Gobierno Británico a cargo de distintos asuntos, tanto nacionales como internacionales.

Greg no pudo sino esbozar una leve sonrisa al escuchar una respuesta tan ambigua. _¿Qué esperabas, Gregory?_

-No me vas a decir nada más, ¿verdad?

-No -replicó el pelirrojo, con un brillo divertido en sus ojos azules. No obstante, creyó leer en sus pupilas un _"por ahora"_. Tal vez fuesen imaginaciones suyas. Con un grácil movimiento sacó el móvil de uno de sus bolsillos, leyendo algo en la pantalla-. Y me temo que tengo otros asuntos que atender, así que nuestra reunión termina aquí, inspector.

-Llámame Greg.

-Que sea Gregory.

-Como quieras. Pero procura que no pasen tres meses hasta la próxima vez que me llames.

Mycroft dejó florecer una sonrisa casi imperceptible, jugueteando disimuladamente con el mango de su paraguas, ya en mano.

-Lo prometo, Gregory. Y ya sabes que cumplo mis promesas.

 **Contigo pero sin ti**

* * *

 _El **crisantemo** es una planta herbácea o arbustiva de la familia de las compuestas, procedente de China, de tallo leñoso y hojas pequeñas y blanquecinas por el envés. Su flor tiene pétalos numerosos, alargados y apiñados, de colores brillantes. Al ser **azul** puede significar la superación, el final de una etapa._

* * *

Mary le preguntó una y otra vez que qué le ocurría, pero John no se veía capaz de contestar. ¿Qué le iba a decir? _Verás, Mary, eres perfecta y te quiero, pero puede –y solo puede- que me haya enamorado perdidamente de otro hombre mientras me comprometía contigo. Ahora él se ha ido sin explicación alguna ni decirme adiós siquiera, porque se ve que no me merezco ni eso. O tal vez no soy tan importante como para dignarse ni a despedirse, no sé. El caso es que ahora siento que me cuesta respirar y que se me viene el mundo encima, porque te quiero, Mary, pero a él le quiero más que a nada, le quiero como Apolo a Dafne, como Ícaro al Sol, como Taro a Capa. Un amor digno de los libros de Murakami. Y no sé cómo vivir sin su presencia. He perdido a mi florista y ahora me marchito, me deshago, desaparezco poco a poco._

No, en lugar de eso sonreía y asentía, respondiendo un "no me pasa nada, cariño, no te preocupes" y dándole un casto beso en los labios, como para remarcar sus palabras.

Consiguió pasar página poco a poco, con cuidado. Acabó mudándose con Mary semanas más tarde a su piso, mucho más grande y donde cabían ambos sin problemas. Aun así conservó su antiguo apartamento, incapaz de deshacerse de todo aquello… ni de todas las plantas que allí había. Sabía que tendría que venderlo en algún momento u otro, pero por el momento no estaba preparado para ello.

Por otra parte la fecha de la boda se acercaba inexorablemente hasta estar casi a la vuelta de la esquina. Haciendo de tripas corazón John volvió a quedar con Greg, pidiéndole que fuese su padrino. "¿Qué ha pasado con tu apuesto florista?", preguntó con una cerveza en la mano. John simplemente contestó un doloroso "ya no está", sin querer otorgar más explicaciones. El día de la ceremonia dio un discurso fabuloso, con su toque justo de humor. La mitad de los comensales acabaron llorando, entre ellos la madre de John, que corrió a abrazar a su hijo emocionada entre varios "¡Qué orgullosa estoy, cariño!", "¡qué esposa tan guapa!" y "mira que lejos has llegado, ¡ay, si te viese tu padre!". John enrojeció, "mamá, por favor, que estamos en público… ¡no me llames _osito_ , mamá, por dios! Vuelve con el ponche, que está muy rico".

No obstante se le había olvidado _lo del baile_. El médico tembló, tragando saliva cuando empezó a sonar la música y se hizo el silencio, todo el mundo expectante a su alrededor. Cogió a Mary de la cintura, recordando todas sus lecciones. Había conseguido no pensar en él durante semanas, pero aun cuando creía haberlo superado, sucedió. Ahí estaba. Podía escuchar a Sherlock susurrando en su oído los pasos, las combinaciones, siguiendo el compás. Podía ver a Sherlock guiándole y reprendiéndole cuando se equivocaba. Podía imaginarse a Sherlock delante de él, mirándole con una media sonrisa y la flor más bonita del mundo en la solapa. Estaba radiante, más guapo que nunca, arrebatador. Su tacto suave, sus ojos cristalinos, sus bucles negros. Entonces el florista se inclinaba sobre él, sujetándole con cariño y murmurando _"_ _esto es todo lo que siempre quise, John. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en darte cuenta?"_ y John sentía su aliento cálido contra la piel, sentía sus labios contra su cuello, dándole un beso casi etéreo con el que se estremeció de arriba abajo, quedándose sin aire. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo una única lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, sintiéndose más infeliz que nunca.

-John –la voz femenina se coló entre sus pensamientos, rompiendo la fantasía en mil-. John, que ya se ha terminado el baile –abrió los ojos y vio a Mary, sonriendo con cariño frente a él-. Has estado increíble. ¿Dónde has aprendido a bailar? ¡No me habías dicho que lo hacías tan bien!

-Tuve un muy buen profesor –dijo casi inaudiblemente, con la voz rota, aún recuperándose de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Pues enhorabuena. Soy la envidia de todas las mujeres –la rubia rió, juntando sus labios y dándole un beso afectivo mientras a su alrededor cundían los aplausos. ¿Por qué nadie lo veía? ¿Cómo era posible que nadie se diese cuenta de que _se estaba_ _muriendo_? Miró a su alrededor, todo el mundo aplaudiendo, sonriendo, gritando, hablando, llorando, y fue demasiado para él. Sintió que se mareaba, perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared, Mary sujetándole, asustada. Alguien entre el montón gritó "¡que alguien llame a un médico!" y John no pudo evitar pensar _no, a un médico no._

Que alguien llame a un florista.

Xxxxxx

Han pasado semanas, meses incluso; Sherlock ya ha perdido la cuenta. Mentiría si dijese que ha pasado página. Mentiría también si dijese que no va a verle de vez en cuando, observándole en silencio desde un banco o desde una cafetería. A veces el médico se percataría de su mirada y le buscaría, observando a su alrededor con confusión, y entonces Sherlock se camuflaría entre la gente desapareciendo del lugar. Mentiría si dijese que no le echa de menos o que no ha intentado miles de veces dar un paso fuera de las sombras para volver a estar a su lado; siempre se echaba atrás en el último momento.

Mycroft ya había ido a restregárselo por la cara. "Te lo advertí, Sherlock. No te inmiscuyas, no te entrometas, saldrás herido como siempre. ¡Y ahora mírate! Obsesionado. Lamentándote por las esquinas. Me avergüenzo de ti, hermanito. Vales mucho más que esto. ¡Tienes el mundo al alcance de tu mano con semejante intelecto y sin embargo no das otra cosa que _pena_!", le espetó, con una mueca de desagrado. "Eres una _desgracia_. El doctor Watson te ha superado, Sherlock, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo con él. Los sentimientos te están destruyendo. ¿Hace cuánto que no te miras a un espejo? Porque no inspiras otra cosa que lástima. Nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo, hermano".

El florista estuvo a nada y menos de romperle la cara. "No te conviene hablarme así cuando estoy colocado, Mycroft. Sal de aquí antes de que te rompa tu preciosa nariz y se te manche el traje".

Y aun así en el fondo tenía que reconocer que algo de razón no le faltaba. Había tocado madera, cayendo lo más bajo que podía caer. Se miró al espejo. Daba lástima, daba pena y daba asco. Tenía las ojeras enquistadas en la piel, tan negras como su pelo, había perdido peso de forma alarmante y una barba incipiente. Casi que podía ver a Mycroft detrás de él, con una mueca repulsiva. _Levántate y anda, hermano. Recomponte. YA._

Y así lo hizo, haciéndole caso a la sangre de su sangre por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Aunque fuese una alucinación por las drogas.

Xxxxxx

Se despidió de sus colegas, poniéndose el abrigo y dejando la bata una vez más. Fin de su jornada laboral. Cogió el paraguas, ya que llovía a mares, alzando la mano para llamar a un taxi nada más pisar la calle. El coche se detuvo a su lado, y ya estaba a punto de subirse cuando algo llamó su atención. "Espere un segundo", pidió, restregándose los ojos para asegurarse de que no era un espejismo. Había _luces_. Después de meses sin rastro de vida alguna en la floristería, había visto una luz encenderse y apagarse, estaba seguro. Su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza y se quedó unos instantes quieto, debatiendo si cruzar o no la calle. Hasta que lo hizo. Cerró la puerta del taxi y corrió, cruzando sin mirar, causando varios frenazos de conductores enfadados. Una vez allí se asomó a través del cristal, empapado, intentando ver algo. Sin pensarlo mucho rompió un pequeño tiesto a su izquierda, sacando de dentro la llave de repuesto que Sherlock siempre dejaba ahí por si acaso.

Llevaba lo que parecían siglos sin entrar en la tienda y sin embargo estaba exactamente igual a la última vez que la pisó. Todas las flores resplandecientes, los libros desordenados, papeles y botellas por todas partes. Alguien había estado regando, por su puesto. Tal vez Molly. O tal vez el mismo Sherlock. Nada más pensar en él invocó su recuerdo y apareció a su lado, tocando el violín como tan a menudo hacía. O sentado en el ajado taburete, podando algún bonsái. Puede que inclinado en el mostrador, pintando con plumilla. O leyendo. Montando algún ramillete, estudiando alguna flor. Daba igual dónde mirase, Sherlock estaba por todas partes, invadiéndole por completo, llenando su presencia hasta los huesos.

John sacudió la cabeza, intentando deshacerse del fantasma sin conseguirlo y centrarse un poco. Juraría que había visto una luz, pero no había nadie allí. La estancia estaba a oscuras, iluminada por las farolas de la calle. Pasó la mano por los tomos de los libros, sacudiendo la fina capa de polvo que se había formado con el paso del tiempo y que casi le hizo estornudar.

-¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó a la nada, frustrado. _Bien, John, ahora hablas solo_ \- Venga, ¿qué demonios quieres? ¿Qué hago aquí otra vez, eh? ¿¡Qué!?

Y entonces lo vio, y no comprendía cómo no lo había visto antes. Allí, en una esquina del mostrador, camuflado bajo una taza con pinceles. Un cuadernillo. _Con su nombre._ Algo hizo "clic" en su cabeza.

.

 _«Menudo tiempo de mierda hace hoy –se quejó John, atravesando el umbral y sacudiendo su paraguas empapado._

 _-Vives en Londres, John. ¿Qué esperabas, sol y calor, ponerte moreno, unas vacaciones al borde del mar?_

 _-Pues no me vendrían nada mal, honestamente –se pasó una mano por el pelo, aplastado por la lluvia y acercándose al mostrador donde estaba sentado el florista-. ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó con curiosidad._

 _Entonces Sherlock cerró repente el cuaderno, alzando la mirada hacia él antes de que John pudiese ver atisbar ni un solo detalle._

 _-Nada –respondió, dejando de lado la estilográfica-. ¿Qué tal en el hospital?_

 _-No me cambies de tema, no te interesa en absoluto mi día en el hospital. ¿Por qué lo escondes? Venga, enséñamelo._

 _Sherlock suspiró, sujetando el discreto cuaderno entre sus finos dedos._

 _-Esto, John –dijo, mostrándoselo-. Es algo mío. Personal, que no debes ver. Ni se te ocurra abrirlo ni buscarlo, Watson, porque lo sabré –había un brillo peligroso en su mirada que indicaba que lo decía completamente en serio. El médico le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, intentando comprender, buscando alguna pista, pero no encontró nada._

 _-Bueno, vale, como quieras –acabó encogiéndose de hombros, cediendo-. Nada de cuadernillos misteriosos... ¿Han llegado ya las flores que pediste la semana pasada?_

 _._

Y ahora reposaba ahí, inocentemente entre sus manos. Pesa más de lo que esperaba y el conjunto de páginas estaba curvado y abultado, como si tuviese un montón de cosas pegadas en su interior. Encendió la luz de la mesilla y se sentó en el taburete que tantas veces había ocupado el florista, dejando el libro frente a él. En la portada rezaba su nombre, escrito de forma limpia y elegante, algo inclinada; la caligrafía de Sherlock cuando se aplicaba. "John". Así, sin más. No pudiendo aguantar se atrevió a abrirlo, tragando saliva.

La decepción le cayó encima como una losa de piedra. No eran más que flores secas, cuidadosamente pegadas a cada página, el nombre de cada espécimen escrito con esmero debajo. Pasó las páginas, pero no había nada más que eso. Hasta que se fijó en que en cada esquina había una secuencia de números, que podían ser perfectamente fechas. Entonces le golpeó, como una revelación. Cómo podía ser tan iluso; se trataba de Sherlock. Para él no eran simplemente flores. Para él eran verdades, sentimientos, todo lo que no podía expresar a base de palabras. Era una forma de comunicarse. Era Sherlock sincerándose con John, revelándole todo lo que no se había atrevido a decir… hasta entonces.

Corrió al estante, repleto de libros, hasta que encontró uno que le servía: " _Flores que merece la pena conocer_ , el pequeño libro de la naturaleza, escrito por Neltje Blanchan". Ojeó las páginas, nervioso, buscando las correspondencias, ávido de respuestas y olvidándose de todo lo demás. Era como un diario:

 _15.06_ (o el día que John pisó por primera vez la floristería)

 _Dianthus Caryophyllus (clavel rojo). Amistad._

 _26.06_

 _Jasminum officinale (jazmín blanco). Apego._

 _28.06_

 _Zinnia_ _elegans (zinnia roja). Constancia._

 _03.07_

 _Paeonia_ _suffruticosa (peonía blanca). Suerte por tenerle._

 _7.07_

John suspiró. Aquel día fue cuando le pidió la mano a Mary. Se sabía la flor y su significado de memoria. _Dalia rosa, intentaré hacerte feliz._

Iba saltando los días. Había demasiados como para detenerse en todos. El 19 había otra peonía, salvo que esta vez era de color rosa. _"_ _Querer a alguien sin atreverse a confesárselo_ ", rezaba el libro. Las flores se iban sucediendo, y a cada significado John pensaba que se hundía más y más. Rosa lavanda, flechazo. Rosa azul paciencia, espera eterna. Crisantemo violeta, no soportaría tu pérdida. Lirio azul, confianza… y de repente había un blanco de varias páginas y detrás, más flores. John adivinó que a partir de ahí fue cuando Sherlock desapareció, después del… del beso. Salvo que esta vez los significados habían cambiado radicalmente, así como la frecuencia. En vez de varias por semana había como mucho tres por mes. Nostalgia. Tristeza. Dolor. Desarraigo. Sufrimiento. Desesperanza… y la última página escrita, cuya fecha era la de ese mismo día. Sherlock había estado allí realmente, quería que viese el cuadernillo, que encontrase el libro de floriografía. Lo tenía todo controlado, como siempre.

La flor de hoy era el crisantemo azul, y debajo simplemente escrito un " _se acabó_ ". Lo miró en el libro, donde ponía "superación".

Así que esto es todo, pensó, con el cuadernillo temblándole entre las manos. Ambos habían seguido con sus vidas. Miró su reloj: no se había percatado del paso del tiempo y era ya la una de la madrugada. Tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Mary y varios mensajes, preguntándole sobre su paradero. _Mierda_.

Con el libro "Flores que merece la pena conocer" y el cuadernillo bajo el brazo apagó la luz y salió de la tienda, con la intención de no volver a pisar aquella etapa de su vida.

(Y, una vez más, se equivocaba.)

.

 **PERDON por mi retraso de un dia y also tambien perdon si no hay tildes en esta nota de autor PERO ES QUE ESTOY EN UN MAC QUE NO ES MIO Y NO SE COMO SE PONEN LAS TILDES EN EL TECLADO DE APPLE OMG. Eeeen fin, esto avanza poquito a poquito, ya queda meeeeenos. A ver quien echa un polvo antes, si Mycroft y Greg o este par de gilipollas. Hagan sus apuestas, vosotros que me decis (me esta matando escribir sin tildes, ay).**


	10. Cenizas de fénix

**El Arte de Pasar Página**

* * *

 _Alma a quien todo un Dios prisión ha sido,  
venas que humor a tanto fuego han dado,  
médulas que han gloriosamente ardido,_

 _su cuerpo dejarán, no su cuidado;_  
 _serán ceniza, mas tendrán sentido._  
 _Polvo serán, mas polvo enamorado._

 _ **" Amor constante más allá de la muerte",** Francisco de Quevedo._

* * *

 _.  
_

Un año después la floristería frente al hospital abría de nuevo.

En todo aquel tiempo John y Mary se habían divorciado ya que a ella le habían ofrecido el trabajo de su vida y, viéndose incapaz de rechazar la oferta, decidió irse. La cosa no iba como debería ir, de todos modos. John había tenido varias novias fugaces, incapaz de volver a algo estable. Sherlock se desdibujaba en su memoria como un sueño, algo que nunca había llegado a suceder realmente. Había conseguido no pensar en él todos y cada uno de los días de la semana, lo que solía sucederle a menudo. Hubo una Elena, una Rachel, una Sara y una Vanessa, pero jamás otro florista.

Pero ahora las luces de la pequeña tiendecita de la calle de enfrente se habían encendido otra vez y el médico se descubría todas las tardes observándola con anhelo, muriéndose de curiosidad, de ganas, de nostalgia. Llevaba una semana saliendo del trabajo y deteniéndose a contemplarla, dividido entre cruzar o no la acera. Sin saber qué hacer.

Había pasado un año, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué podría decir? ¿Qué iba, a presentarse allí, sin más? ¿"Hola, qué tal, quería comprar unas flores", a ver si se acordaba de él siquiera? Se pasó ambas manos por la cara, angustiado, indeciso.

Le costó varias semanas reunir el valor necesario para cambiarse de acera _(SEE WHAT I'VE DONE HERE #HEHEHEH)_ , pero finalmente lo consiguió. Cruzó con decisión, atravesando el umbral de la puerta de cristal, un año y seis meses más tarde que la primera vez.

Se sintió como el primer día. No había nadie, aparentemente. Se paseó por la estancia, respirando hondo, todos los recuerdos que tan profundo había intentado enterrar saliendo a flote una vez más. Y descubrió que quería verle. Necesitaba verle. _Se moría de ganas de verle._

Y nadie pareció salir a atenderle, así que hizo acopio de valor y, pasando tras el mostrador, atravesó por segunda vez en su vida la cortinilla que separaba el apartamento del florista de la tienda. Caminó por el pasillo, asomando la cabeza tras un par de puertas, hasta que oyó voces amortiguadas tras una cerrada. "De acuerdo, ya voy yo… ¡estate quieto, que me resbalo!" distinguió a duras penas. Tuvo el tiempo justo para apartarse de la puerta antes de que esta se abriese, dejando escapar un montón de vapor que inundó el pasillo y le nubló la vista unos instantes.

Delante de él apareció un chico _muy_ atractivo que rondaría los treinta y tantos, solo con una toalla alrededor de su cadera, con el cuerpo aún húmedo por la ducha y el pelo mojado echado hacia atrás. Recibió a John con una sonrisa sorprendida, enseñando una dentadura perfecta que el médico odió al instante.

-Ah, perdona, qué vergüenza. Esto ha sido..., inoportuno –se disculpó, aún con una sonrisa, poniendo cara de circunstancias. Tenía una voz dulce, melodiosa, risueña-. Oye, tú debes ser John, ¿no? –le ofreció una mano que el rubio apenas pudo estrechar, aún en estado de shock- Sherlock te ha mencionado un par de veces, creo... ¿Quieres un té, o algo así?

John está lívido. _¿Quién coño eres tú? ¿Qué coño hacías… duchándote… con Sherlock? ¿Me ha mencionado "un par de veces"? ¿Llevas esa cara de modelo gilipollas todo el día?_ Quiere golpearle. Borrarle esa sonrisa horrible de la cara, romperle esa nariz perfecta o algo así. El tipo parecía sacado de un puto anuncio de lencería masculina.

-Que por cierto, debería estar fuera dentro de nada. Ya sabes cuánto tarda en ducharse –no, John no lo sabía. Lo que sí que sabía era que iba a matar a aquel tipo si abría la boca una vez más-. Siempre está más tiempo que yo, no falla. _-Siempre está más tiempo que yo. En la ducha. Juntos. A menudo._ Le odia, le odia con todo su ser, jamás había odiado tanto a alguien.

Apenas se puede creer lo que está sucediendo, porque no se lo esperaba en absoluto. Tiembla de rabia, incapaz de tranquilizar el torrente que le sacudía por dentro. Y entonces el tipo sonríe otra vez, de nuevo, una vez más, y de verdad que jamás había tenido tantas ganas de pegarle un puñetazo al alguien.

-Perdona, creo que se me ha olvidado presentarme –añadió, con una risa de disculpa-. Soy Víctor, Víctor Trevor. Encantado.

John se siente enfermo, no puede más. Consigue articular un "lo siento, me tengo que ir" y sale a grandes zancadas de allí, necesitando aire, alejarse lo máximo posible. Una vez en la calle respira profundamente, intentando calmarse. No sabe qué le ha sucedido ahí dentro, no tiene ni idea. Solo sabe que le ha sentado como una patada en el estómago, que jamás había odiado a alguien tanto como a ese gilipollas de Trevor. Tal vez era así como se había sentido Sherlock al verle con Mary.

 _¿Qué coño esperabas, John? Te lo dijo más claro que el agua: se acabó. Déjalo ya. ¿Te creías que te esperaría para siempre? Estuvo esperándote mucho tiempo, hasta que se cansó de hacerlo. Te mereces todo esto, por estar tan ciego, por negarte la realidad. Te lo mereces. Te lo has buscado tú solo._

Y tenía razón.

 **Manners maketh man**

No le faltaba razón a aquel que dijo por primera vez que "lo bueno se hace esperar". Por culpa de alguna retorcida ley universal, cuanto más esperas algo, más tarda en llegar. O bueno, más bien tarda exactamente lo mismo en llegar, pero a ti la espera se te hace _eterna_. Los días se extienden hasta tener cincuenta y cuatro horas y las semanas mejor ni pensarlo. Es así, guste o no.

Lestrade estaba justamente pensando en que aquellas retorcidas leyes universales podrían irse a la mierda, mientras golpeaba de nuevo, una vez más, la cafetera del Yard. Algún día tendrían que cambiarla, honestamente. Por no mencionar que en vez de un café británico hacía más bien un café americano, más agua que otra cosa. _Aguachirri. Qué asco._

-Le recomiendo encarecidamente que no se beba ese café, inspector.

Se estremece de arriba abajo al oír aquella voz a sus espaldas, no lo puede evitar. Respira hondo, intentando mantener la compostura, y se da la vuelta.

-Vaya, Mycroft. Cuánto tiempo.

-Apenas ha pasado una semana.

 _¿En serio?_ ¿En serio habían transcurrido únicamente siete días? Greg frunce el ceño, molesto. Para él habían pasado tres semanas. Puede que un mes. Quién sabe si una eternidad.

-¿Y le pasa algo al café?

-Aparte de ser de una calidad pésima, no. Pero pensé que preferiría saborear un café auténtico, en vez de agua hirviendo –enarca una ceja, dejando caer la proposición. Greg no puede evitar una media sonrisa.

-Ningún hombre sensato se negaría a algo así –deja el vaso de plástico en una mesa cualquiera, encima de una pila de papeles, y se da la vuelta buscando con la mirada a su compañera- ¡Donovan! Tengo que irme. Estás al mando.

-Pero señor, aún nos quedan varias horas de turn…

-Me ha surgido algo. Y ayuda a Dimmock con el último caso, como lo tenga que resolver él solo estamos con ello hasta el martes que viene –Era sabido por todos que Dimmock nunca había sido la bombilla más brillante del Yard. Sally acató sus órdenes sin rechistar, aunque no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y mirar con recelo al hombre trajeado que había a su lado. Por su mirada, Greg sabía que murmurarían. ¿Abandonando el Yard cuando aún no había terminado su jornada, acompañado por un hombre misterioso trajeado que nadie conocía? Hablarían. _Pues que hablen, joder, ya ves tú lo que me importa._

Sin duda esperaba que la primera vez que montase en limusina fuese después de alguna fiesta gorda, o en alguna despedida de soltero, o algo así. No frente a un miembro del gobierno británico casi desconocido, con un silencio sepulcral calado entre ambos, la cabeza llena de preguntas y sin poder articular ninguna. Era cuanto menos frustrante. Y mentiría si dijese que no está un poco nervioso, aunque sólo fuese un poco. No sabe por qué: tal vez sea el porte de Mycroft, la espalda recta, imponente y férreo. Tal vez su mirada, más azul que el hielo de ambos polos, tan fría como los dos juntos y sin lugar a dudas igual de misteriosa, recóndita e inconquistable. De esas que tienes miedo de explorar, porque tal vez te mueras de hipotermia o no veas la luz del sol en seis meses. De esas que te atrapan. O tal vez la manera que tenía de dirigirse a él, como si ya le conociese por completo pero con una cordialidad y una distancia siempre en veda, británico hasta los huesos, o esa manera que tenía de apenas alzar la voz y hacerse oír de todos modos, como si en vez de hablarte desde el otro lado de una mesa estuviese justo detrás de ti, susurrándote al oído.

Se veían una vez por semana, tal vez una vez cada quince días cuando la ocupada vida del político no daba para más. Al principio no estaban más de hora y media: un café en el Speedy's, Mycroft le contaba los avances del caso, Gregory intentaba sonsacarle más detalles en vano y el mayor de los Holmes se despedía porque tenía "asuntos que atender", para variar. Poco a poco la cosa fue cambiando. Se veían una vez a la semana y cuando no podían Mycroft le enviaba un mensaje disculpándose, y Greg lo leía con una sonrisa resplandeciente que le duraba el resto del día. Las quedadas se alargaban, llegando a alcanzar las dos horas, incluso tres. Empezaban hablando del caso y terminaban hablando (o más bien Greg hablando y Mycroft escuchando) de todo y nada, esas conversaciones naturales que fluyen solas cuando te encuentras con la persona apropiada, esas conversaciones que por muchas horas que duren a ti te saben a poco y tienes la sensación de que se han desvanecido en un parpadeo, que se escapan entre tus dedos inevitablemente. Y aunque Mycroft no fuese un gran conversador, sin duda sabía escuchar.

A Greg le gusta. Le gusta cómo le escucha, aunque no diga más que tonterías, aunque no diga más que cosas que a él no debían interesarle ni de lejos. Le gusta cómo le mira mientras habla, cómo le observa con esos ojos azules como el hielo más cálido como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo, algo fascinante, un mundo por descubrir. Cómo de vez en cuando sonríe muy levemente cuando dice algo que por algún motivo misterioso le ha hecho gracia y se le forman pequeños hoyuelos en la comisura de los labios. La verdad es que no lo entiende: para Greg es un enigma, Mycroft es el caso más complicado al que se haya enfrentado jamás. No entiende qué ha podido ver en él, por qué malgasta su tiempo a su lado, tomando té en una cafetería cualquiera. A horas intempestivas, cuando no puede dormir, las preguntas y las dudas le asaltan en la oscuridad. Tal vez algún día se canse de mí, o tenga cosas más importantes que hacer que tomar un café los viernes. Tal vez desaparezca de repente, sin darme ninguna explicación, y no le vuelva a ver. La idea le aterra.

-¿Gregory?

Levanta la mirada y se lo encuentra, observándole con el ceño fruncido, interrogante. Por lo general era bastante fácil saber qué se le estaba pasando a Greg por la cabeza, pero en momentos como aquel a Mycroft se le hacía imposible deducirlo, y eso le turbaba.

-Llevas cinco minutos mirando a la nada. ¿Qué ocupa tus pensamientos, que es tan importante? - _más importante que yo, quiero decir._

Al oír su pregunta Greg enarca una ceja, sonriendo de medio lado.

-Espera, ¿Mycroft Holmes no es capaz de adivinar en qué estoy pensando?

Le mira fingiendo desdén, fingiendo que le molesta su guasa, aunque ambos saben que no es así.

-Yo no adivino nada, Gregory. Lo deduzco. Me ofende la ligereza con la que te tomas el tema -frunce el ceño y baja la mirada hacia sus waffles para disimular la sonrisa que amenazaba con florecer en su boca. Corta con elegancia un trozo, con suavidad, y se lo lleva a la boca. Queda nata en el tenedor e instintivamente lo relame, llevándosela toda. Greg le observa y se le seca la garganta. Le observa y toma una bocanada de aire, como si le faltase el oxígeno. En pleno silencio traza sus labios con la mirada, y no lo puede evitar. _Seguro que saben dulce. Seguro que aún saben a nata._

-Lo estás haciendo otra vez.

 _Greg, concéntrate, por favor._

-¿Eh? Sí. Perdona. Día largo -dice, mientras se afloja un poco la corbata. _Menos mal,_ piensa _, menos mal que no es capaz de deducir lo que se me pasa por la cabeza._ Procesa entonces que tal vez _eso_ que lleva quince minutos rozando su rodilla _no es la pata de la mesa_ y se obliga a sí mismo a respirar profundo y mantener la calma porque _joder, Greg, que ya tienes una edad._ Necesita sacar un tema de conversación YA-. ¿Tú no estabas de dieta?

Mycroft carraspea.

-Los horarios de mi dieta son de nueve de la mañana a cuatro de la tarde.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que las dietas no tienen horarios, Myc...

-Soy un hombre ocupado, no puedo estar de dieta todo el día.

-No veo qué tiene que ver.

-Gregory, como sigas cuestionando mi dieta te vas a pasar toda la semana que viene haciendo papeleo en el Yard. Sin ver la luz del sol.

El policía abre mucho los ojos y prefiere terminarse el café antes que abrir la boca de nuevo. Mycroft solía cumplir sus amenazas. Mira a través de la ventana, dándose cuenta de que, a lo tonto, ya se les había hecho de noche. El pelirrojo parece percatarse también de ello, carraspeando.

-Se nos ha hecho tarde, voy a tener que irme -dice, poniéndose el abrigo. No necesitan pagar, es Mycroft, se lo suman directamente a la cuenta.

-Sí. Ya.

Salen a la calle y el frío les golpea. Greg se arrebuja en el abrigo, intentando conservar todo el calor posible, y Mycroft, como siempre, no parece ni inmutarse de ello. Se miran y el policía balbucea un poco, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Era muy malo con las despedidas. Malísimo. Además, había descubierto que se le daba fatal pensar en algo cuando tenía a Mycroft delante mirándole _así_. No lo puede evitar, le deja en blanco.

-Bueno, pues, eh... gracias por el café. Como siempre.

-Un placer.

-Nos vemos, ¿eh?

-Todas las semanas, Gregory.

-Claro, sí. De acuerdo. Pues nada, eh..., adiós -se da la vuelta y echa a andar. _Gilipollas. Es que eres gilipollas, Greg. ¿"Pues nada, adiós"? Subnormal. ¿Se puede ser más cobarde?_ Suspira. Traga saliva, suspira de nuevo. Y puede que se arrepienta, pero le da igual. _Échale huevos, pedazo de cobarde._ Se da la vuelta a toda prisa.

-Espera, ¡Mycroft!

Tenía ya la puerta abierta y estaba a punto de meterse en el vehículo, pero se detiene al escucharle y voltea la cabeza para ver cómo se acerca de nuevo, interrogante. Greg se come las cuatro zancadas que les separaban y sin pensarlo dos veces se inclina hacia él y hace lo que llevaba _mucho tiempo_ , secretamente, queriendo hacer: le besa. Es un beso rápido pero convencido, con una pequeña mordida de labios al final y una sonrisa que dice mucho. Cuando finalmente se separa Mycroft no dice nada y se le queda mirando, parpadeando un par de veces.

-¿Sabes hace media hora, cuando me preguntaste que en qué estaba pensando?

Alza la mirada hacia él, confuso. Greg le observa, algo divertido al darse cuenta de que se ha puesto rojo. Tiene las orejas rojas. Y las mejillas. Un Mycroft sonrojado es seguramente lo último que esperaba ver hoy, pero sin duda alguna lo más bonito que vería en semanas.

-Sí.

-Estaba pensando en ti. Siempre lo hago -y desempolvando sus dotes de latin lover Greg le guiña un ojo, le sonríe una última vez y, ahora sí, se aleja con las manos en los bolsillos. Camina hacia atrás unos tres pasos, gritándole un "¡Hasta la semana que viene, Myc!" hasta que se da la vuelta y se va. Canturreando alguna canción desentonada. Piensa en encenderse un cigarrillo, pero quiere disfrutar un poco más del sabor entre sus labios.

Se había equivocado: no sabían a nata, sabían mucho, mucho mejor.

xxxxxx

No, no está alucinando. Lleva algo así como diez minutos pellizcándose el brazo y parpadeando, pero la imagen sigue ahí. Acaba de pasar por delante de la vidriera de un restaurante y, sin duda alguna, ese es Sherlock. Cenando. Con Víctor Trevor, por la noche.

No se lo puede creer. Es decir, ¿desde cuándo Sherlock sale? Y no solo eso, sino que sale a _cenar_ con su _novio_ a un restaurante caro. Intenta pasar de largo, ignorarlo, pero es incapaz.

Es incapaz porque es la primera vez que ve a Sherlock en un año y madre mía, desde cuándo es tan guapo. Desde cuándo va tan arreglado, la camisa planchada, los zapatos impolutos. Está nuevo, está resplandeciente, increíble. Radiante. _Joder, qué guapo._ Entonces se ríe por algo que habrá dicho su _novio_ y John no puede oírle pero le escucha. Escucha su risa de forma nítida, como si estuviese a su lado. El aire en sus pulmones desaparece y suspira una vez más, y sus suspiros suenan siempre igual: _Sherlock._ Parece sacado de un cuento, un dios entre humanos, una figura mítica. Se siente morir una vez más. No tiene ni idea de cómo ha podido negarse durante tanto tiempo una verdad tan absoluta y tan radical: que está enamorado hasta los huesos, perdidamente, de forma inevitable y catastrófica y que _nunca,_ jamás podrá pasar página y olvidarse de él, por mucho que lo intente. Nunca podrá superarlo. Le quiere hasta romperse, le quiere tanto que duele solo pensar en ello, le quiere más allá de la muerte y de la enfermedad y de lo que coño sea que alla después. Y ahora que le tiene ahí delante, cenando con otra persona, sonriéndole a otra persona… se quiebra en mil pedazos.

Entonces sucede: como si le sintiese Sherlock ladea la cabeza hacia un lado y _le ve._ Su cara es un cuadro. Primero parpadea, frunce el ceño, como si no se lo creyese. Después abre la boca, como si susurrase su nombre; casi puede leer el suave "John" que arquean sus labios. Entonces cierra los ojos, respira profundo y… vuelve a mirar a Víctor. Como si nunca hubiese estado ahí, ignorándole, negando su presencia al otro lado del cristal.

John siente cómo le clavan una daga en la espalda y se desangra irremediablemente. No, _no,_ ni de coña. No lo puede permitir. No. La historia no puede acabar así, se niega en redondo. Sin pensarlo siquiera coge y entra en el restaurante, asegurándose de que Sherlock le vea, se encamina al baño disimulando ante los camareros y espera.

Y espera.

Y espera.

Espera lo que se le antojan horas, días, siglos. _Tal vez he cometido un error._ Tal vez haya pasado página realmente. Tal vez no venga.

Y entonces aparece.

John siente que le falta el aire al verle ahí, real, corpóreo. Apenas les separan tres metros, pero joder, parece un abismo.

-Qué quieres –pregunta Sherlock, imprimiendo toda la frialdad que puede en su tono. John puede ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos. Puede ver las mil y una heridas que él había dejado abriéndose poco a poco y por su culpa. _Lo siento._ No sabe qué decir. _Lo siento tanto._ El florista bufa- Si no tienes nada que decir, está Víctor esperánd…

Es algo impulsivo: John le sujeta del brazo con fuerza para evitar que se vaya, que desaparezca una vez más, y Sherlock le mira con sorpresa ante el contacto.

-Sherlock. No, ni se te ocurra irte. No te vayas. Lo siento, Sherlock –sintió que jamás se había disculpado más sinceramente que en aquel momento-. Lo siento mucho. Por todo.

-De acuerdo. ¿Algo más, John? –pregunta, impasible. El médico se desespera.

-Te quiero.

-Me alegro. ¿Podrías soltarme ya el brazo? Está mi cita esperándome.

-No me lo creo.

-¿No te crees el qué, John? Mira, si has venido a desvariar…

-No me creo que esto sea todo, Sherlock, no me creo que… que… no me creo _todo esto_. Siempre has sido un buen actor, pero no me lo trago. Sino no me habrías seguido hasta aquí. Te habrías quedado con Víctor.

El florista tensa la mandíbula, mirándole sin más.

-¿Qué más quieres de mí, John Watson? –interroga con gelidez, impávido _. Te lo di todo en su día._

-Bésame.

Sherlock abre los ojos con sorpresa un segundo, sin esperarse esa petición.

-Venga, bésame. Demuéstramelo. Demuéstrame que no mientes y te juro que me iré de este restaurante, me iré incluso de la ciudad si es lo que quieres para no volverte a ver. Te lo juro.

Se observan durante lo que parecen horas, días enteros. John tiembla porque juega con todo. Ha lanzado un órdago, arriesgándose a perder la partida de su vida. Tiene el corazón en un puño. Sherlock murmura "como quieras", como si le diese igual, y se inclina hacia él para depositar un beso casto en sus labios y separarse rápidamente.

-Y una mierda, Holmes, sabes hacerlo mejor. Eso no es un beso.

Le coge de las solapas de la camisa que tan cuidadosamente había planchado y _ahora sí_ le besa de verdad. Con desesperación, con ganas, como si se tratase de vida o muerte, y es que en efecto así era. Un beso de película, de esos que dejan al público sin aliento y al cine en silencio. Un beso en blanco y negro, como los de antes, esos besos mudos que decían más que nada y hablaban por sí solos, esos besos que el espectador lleva esperando toda su vida sin saberlo. El beso que intentó plasmar Klimt en un lienzo virgen, el que dibujó Toulouse-Lautrec después de un vaso de absenta. Y la muralla que con tanto trabajo había mantenido el florista se derrumba por completo ante ese beso. Se entrega por completo, pasando las manos por su cuello, hundiéndolas en su pelo, pegándose completamente a él hasta que no quedase ni un centímetro de aire entre los dos. Quiere llorar, quiere vivir y morirse a la vez. Sienta a Sherlock en la encimera del baño, quedando ambos a la misma altura, y le besa el cuello, recorriéndolo con ahínco. Muerde, chupa, recorre, invade. Quema. Arde. Abrasa. El moreno cierra los ojos y gime, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, pidiendo más y exponiendo más piel que John no tarda en acaparar. Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad el rubio se separa, recordando que están en un baño público, sabiendo que puede entrar alguien en cualquier momento. Le observa: Sherlock está despeinado, con las mejillas rojas y los labios hinchados por las mordidas, respirando con dificultad. Apenas quedan rastro de sus ojos azules, casi ocultos por una pupila más negra que el carbón y el pulso acelerado. John daría su vida por contemplar aquel espectáculo eternamente, y si lo piensa bien sabrá que la está dando, porque esa es la única vida que vale la pena. Cierra los ojos, intentando pensar con claridad.

-Qué te parece si… -consigue decir costosamente, pero el moreno le interrumpe a medio camino.

-Sí –tiembla al escuchar su voz, más grave y ronca que nunca, un tono que va directamente a su entrepierna. John suspira. _Esto va a ser difícil._ Sale del baño intentando disimular lo más posible su aspecto y, sobre todo, esquivando a Víctor. Antes de salir del baño Sherlock se enjuaga la cara con agua fría, rezando para reducir la tensión de sus pantalones y se peina un poco. Toma una respiración honda y sale, acercándose a su mesa. Se excusa. Me tengo que ir, yo pago, lo siento. Deja un billete que cubría los gastos y antes de que Trevor pudiese preguntar nada sale del local, con un taxi ya esperándole.

* * *

 **JEJEJE. CORTE PUBLICITARIO. Sé que es una putada cortarlo aquí, pero oye, a joderse. Tenéis la hoja de reclamaciones en la caja de reviews, podéis cagaros en tos mis muertos ahí (es más, os invito a hacerlo). A cambio jurao que el siguiente capítulo ya será 100% slash y (redoble de tambores) ¡el fin de la trama de John y Sherlock! Sólo me quedará continuar un poquito con el mystrade, unirlo de alguna manera y (más redobles de tambores) ¡fin del fic! Esto ya es la recta final. Hasta la semana que viene :-*  
**


	11. Girasol amarillo

**Warning: atención que aquí alcanzamos terreno explícito, si no te gusta, no lo leas.**

* * *

 **La petite mort** _ **(**_ _ **caelestia fellatio,**_ **o la mejor mamada de tu vida)**

* * *

 _ **El girasol**_ _es una p_ _lanta de tallo grueso, alto y derecho, hojas pecioladas en forma de corazón, flores amarillas y fruto con muchas semillas negruzcas y comestibles (pipas)._

 _A menudo simboliza el sol y el amor, la adoración, tener ojos solo para la persona amada. En la mitología griega, la ninfa Clytia se enamoró locamente del dios del Sol, Apolo, el cual no sentía lo mismo por ella. A Clytia se le partió el corazón y murió de pena, convirtiéndose en un girasol que seguía al sol allá donde fuera. No quería perder de vista a su amor, el sol, Apolo._

* * *

No se miran durante todo el trayecto y dejan un asiento libre entre ambos. Todo lo que pueden hacer es rezar para llegar ya, porque montárselo en la parte trasera de un taxi no está bien visto, por muchas ganas que tengan. Sherlock mueve la pierna, incapaz de controlar su TIC, y John apoya la frente contra el cristal congelado, a ver si así mejora un poco su situación. Tras lo que parecen milenios de recorrido llegan a su destino y John le tira un billete de veinte al taxista, sin importarle el cambio, saliendo del vehículo como si quemase. Se besan contra la puerta de la floristería, con hambre, incapaces de esperar. Bastante tiempo llevaban ya esperando.

-John. John –suplica el moreno, intentando contenerse-. Si sigues así no voy a poder abrir la puerta siquiera.

El rubio le hace caso milagrosamente y Sherlock se da la vuelta para hacer lo dicho, pero tenerle pegado a su espalda, mordiéndole el cuello y dejando deliberadamente que rozase la erección de sus pantalones contra su culo no mejora _nada_ la situación. Siente que se le escapa todo el aire de los pulmones al notarlo.

Cierra tras ellos con un portazo, dejando el abrigo por los suelos sin importarle lo más mínimo. Sobra. Sobra todo. Entonces John le arrincona contra el mostrador, atacándose de nuevo a su cuello.

-No tienes ni idea –consiguió decir entre beso y beso, poniendo las manos en sus caderas, deslizándolas por debajo de la camisa y trazando círculos por su piel con los pulgares- de cómo me he sentido al verte con Víctor –Sherlock se veía incapaz de hablar, respirando difícilmente. Deslizó sus dedos por la trabilla del cinturón del médico, acercándole más, buscando más contacto. Le flaquearon las piernas al notar los labios en _ese punto_ de su cuello y su cabeza dio vueltas al sentir las caderas de John contra las suyas. El rubio jadeó al notarle, profundizando el beso, moviéndose contra él. De repente se separó y Sherlock esbozó una queja, abriendo los ojos.

-A no ser que quieras acabar aquí mismo…

-No. Sí. Me da igual, lo que sea, solo sigue –interrumpió el moreno, con la voz ronca, desvariando. John sonrió ante sus ganas, regalándole un beso breve-.

-Deberíamos movernos a una cama.

-Llevo _mucho_ tiempo esperand-huh –no pudo terminar. John le acalló con besos en el cuello, acercando la boca a su oreja.

-Tenemos toda la noche, Sherlock –susurró, con un tono que sugería toda clase de obscenidades, y el florista dejó escapar un suspiro, estremeciéndose. No era capaz de negarle absolutamente nada. A oscuras atravesaron el pasillo, sin dejar de tocarse ni de mirarse, de despeinarse, todo un torrente de manos y piernas y suspiros y cuerpos entrelazados, y al llegar a la habitación John le empujó suavemente contra la cama. Se entretuvo con la visión, disfrutando del espectáculo, mirándole con hambre. Decidió que le sobraba ropa.

Se sentó a horcajadas encima de él, rozándole intencionadamente, y Sherlock jadeó agarrando las sábanas con las manos.

-Ni te imaginas la de veces –susurró, con un movimiento de cadera continuado sobre él, mientras le desabotonaba poco a poco- que te he imaginado justo así – _un botón. Dos botones_ -. La de veces que he gemido tu nombre en voz baja –continuó, esta vez inclinándose contra su oído. Sherlock abrió los ojos al oírle, aumentando la fricción con necesidad- rezando para que Mary no se diese cuenta –llegó al final de la camisa, dejando su pecho al descubierto, y usando la lengua para juguetear con sus pezones. Al notarlo Sherlock gimió más fuerte, levantando la cadera.

-J-John, como continúes…

El florista se arrepintió enseguida porque nada advertirle el médico le hizo caso y se separó, no queriendo terminar precipitadamente, y el florista le miró con súplica en los ojos.

John procedió a desvestirse con una lentitud pasmosa.

-A veces estabas conmigo en la ducha, Sherlock –murmuró, deshaciéndose de la camisa-. Me la jalabas con la boca… -presionó una mano contra su entrepierna, ocasionando un jadeo profundo por parte del moreno- y me corría bajo el agua –añadió, mientras deshacía la hebilla de su cinturón. Le quitó los pantalones con maestría, dejándole únicamente con los bóxers y contemplando su pecho, paseando sus manos por él, tomándose su tiempo, jugando. Empezó depositando suaves besos en la parte superior, entreteniéndose con sus pezones mientras bajaba poco a poco-. O en la encimera de la cocina… -continuó, con una sonrisa. Sherlock agarró las sábanas con más fuerza- O tal vez incluso venías a buscarme a mi consulta y lo hacíamos encima de la mesa –John llegó al elástico de los bóxers esbozando una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno y Sherlock gimió al notar su aliento caliente atravesar la tela, deshaciéndose ante la lenta tortura. Se los quitó con cuidado y lamió su miembro desde la base, entreteniéndose en la punta. El moreno jadeó ante el contacto, elevando la cadera instintivamente y soltando un gemido ronco cuando finalmente John lo tomó entre sus labios; llevó ambas manos a la cabellera del rubio, sujetándole, suplicándole más. Tiró de él al notar el familiar cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos, contrayéndose por completo, creyendo que se correría…, pero no, John no le dejó, una vez más, dejándole al borde del abismo. Separó su boca justo a tiempo y Sherlock pensó que se moría allí mismo, sintiéndose más frustrado que en toda su vida, anhelando el clímax con toda la fuerza de su ser.

-J-John… -gruñó a modo de protesta, dejando entrever una súplica escondida. El rubio chasqueó la lengua, poniéndole un dedo en los labios. "No va a ser tan fácil", articuló entre beso y beso, volviendo a subir poco a poco, lamiendo, mordiendo y succionando con ahínco, mapeando y conquistando la piel del moreno, quien se deshacía entre jadeos y enterraba las manos en su pelo, agarrándole con fuerza. Llegó al cuello de nuevo y bordeó su mandíbula hasta alcanzar su boca, proporcionándole otro beso de esos que quitan la respiración.

El cuerpo de Sherlock se arquea por completo al notar la posición estratégica de John, quien movía rítmicamente las caderas sin separarse del beso, haciendo rozar ambas erecciones sin tela de por medio.

-Joder. _Joder. DiosSherlockjoder_ –suspira, murmura, grita, jadea, gime. Encajan a la perfección, el uno encima del otro, ardiendo, quemándose, colisionando. Con una mano masturba a ambos con ganas, febril, sus dedos enredándose entre su polla y la de Sherlock, dando sacudidas largas, profundas, rápidas, lentas, besándole hasta que le doliesen los labios, _oh dios sí,_ demasiado contacto, _dios mío,_ demasiado calor, _joder,_ demasiado cerca, provocando no uno, sino miles de intensos orgasmos recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Se corre, largo, el orgasmo más largo de toda su vida, estallándole en las manos y sobre el estómago de Sherlock, quien dejaba escapar palabras incoherentes, sin sentido, retorciéndose sobre las sábanas.

Ambos se dejan caer en el colchón, aún atrapados en el sopor del clímax, recuperando el aliento y el pulso. Sherlock saca un pañuelo de sabe dios dónde y le limpia suavemente, depositando besos con cariño, dejando atrás toda la pasión de momentos antes. Entierra la cabeza en ese hueco en su cuello que parece existir únicamente para él, ese lugar donde encaja como si estuviesen destinados a _ese_ momento preciso de forma fatídica e inevitable, desde el principio de los tiempos. Suspira. John procesa lo que acaba de suceder y se le escapa una suave risa desde lo más profundo de su pecho, haciéndole vibrar con el movimiento. Sherlock le mira al sentirle, interrogante.

-Yo solo venía a por unas flores para mi cita… -murmuró el rubio, con una sonrisa, tumbándose de lado para estar frente a frente- … y al final acabaré follándome al florista.

Dicho florista le mira durante unos segundos, estupefacto ante la reflexión, hasta que ambos estallan en una suave risa. "Un final digno de cuento", murmura Sherlock mientras apoya la cabeza en el pecho de su amante. John juguetea con su pelo, trazando poemas infinitos con sus dedos, sintiendo cómo les vencía el cansancio poco a poco. Mientras se le cierran los párpados, notando el agradable peso del moreno encima de él, su respiración acompasada y sus manos entrelazadas, piensa que _sí_ , que podría morir en paz en este instante.

Por primera vez en meses todo es como debería ser. Todo está bien.

Sherlock y John encajan, como piezas de un puzle destinado a ser en una simbiosis perfecta. De forma inevitable. De forma irremediable. En todos los universos, en todos los mundos, da igual en qué año o en qué época, desde el principio de los tiempos ambos están destinados a colisionar y atraerse como la luna a las mareas.

Xxxxxx

Un rayo de sol se coló entre ambos cuerpos, golpeando con suavidad la cara del médico, quien abrió los ojos con pereza. ¿Desde cuándo tenía plantas colgando del tejado de su habitación? Ah, no, _esta no es tu habitación._ Una media sonrisa se esbozó en su cara mientras recordaba la noche anterior, enrojeciendo levemente. Se volteó hacia Sherlock, con cuidado para no despertarle, aprovechando para observarle detenidamente. Sus ojos cerrados, los pómulos, el arco de cupido de sus labios. Así, dormido, parecía esculpido en mármol. Una figura de Bernini con un corazón latente, un Apolo en carne y hueso. Sin poder contenerse recorrió con un dedo su clavícula, que sobresalía a causa de la postura, acariciando su pecho, y con una respiración profunda el florista abrió los ojos. Necesitó ubicarse una milésima de segundo, como si no terminase de creerse que a quien tenía delante era _realmente_ John, pero una vez lo hizo en su cara floreció una sonrisa capaz de iluminar todas las tardes de invierno del mundo.

-Buenos días –murmuró el médico, sin apartar la mirada.

-Buenos días, John.

Se quedaron así un rato, sin ganas de moverse, rezando por quedarse en aquel instante eternamente y para siempre. Finalmente el rubio suspiró, pasándose ambas manos por la cara.

-¿Qué hora es?

-No lo sé. A juzgar por la luz la una, tal vez las dos.

-Con suerte llego al turno de tarde –respondió perezosamente, preparándose para incorporarse. Sherlock frunció el ceño y le detuvo, colocando una mano en su pecho.

-Sherlock…

El moreno hizo un puchero, arrimándose más a él.

-No tienes por qué ir. Te puedes quedar aquí –mientras hablaba hacía dibujos con sus dedos, componiendo partituras sobre su piel desnuda-. Conmigo… sé que quieres, John Watson, no pretendas ocultármelo –John cerró los ojos: aquello lo había susurrado en su oído, con una sonrisa, y su voz de barítono revolvió cosas en su interior para las que _sin duda_ era muy pronto todavía-. ¿Voy a tener que convencerte? Te advierto que puedo ser _muy_ persuasivo –le mordió la oreja. Entonces abrió los ojos bruscamente, conteniendo un gemido indecoroso provocado por el cadencioso movimiento de los finos dedos del violinista que se habían colado entre las sábanas para acariciar una erección que el médico ni siquiera recordaba tener apenas unos segundos antes.

-Ah, joder –el jadeo se escapó de su garganta, quitándole de golpe todo el sueño de recién despertado y reemplazándolo por una excitación creciente.

Sherlock continuó las caricias, haciendo música con sus manos, con la misma pasión y dedicación como acariciaba las cuerdas de su violín o podaba la flor más preciosa, y John sintió que se derretía allí mismo, deshaciéndose en jadeos ahogados y murmullos sin sentido. _Ah joder Sherlocksíjoderdiosmío_ era todo lo que acertaba a salir de entre sus labios, entreabiertos al cielo en busca de aire porque _joder, no sé qué coño estás haciendo con las manos pero joder es increíble._ El mundo da vueltas a su alrededor y perdería el equilibrio si no fuese porque ya está tumbado.

Sherlock esboza una sonrisa casi depredadora y le mira, le observa, le examina. Estudia todas y cada una de sus reacciones, analizando la flexión de su voz y la tensión de su cuerpo, amoldando el movimiento de sus manos _a él_. A sus sentimientos. Con una precisión divina, deliciosa, perfecta. Y tiene todo el sentido del mundo porque _es Sherlock,_ tiene que hacerlo todo a la perfección, tanto si es podar un bonsái, dibujar un herbario o darle la mejor mamada de su vida. Porque ahora no son sus manos sino su boca la que está alrededor de su polla, mirándole entre sus piernas con unos ojos que invitaban a perder el sentido y haciendo cosas con la lengua que hasta ese instante el rubio pensaba que eran imposibles o que como mínimo deberían estar prohibidas.

Esa mañana John se muere y revive siete veces, atraviesa los siete círculos del purgatorio y cuando cierra los ojos ve siete sistemas solares distintos. Porque Sherlock le está devolviendo lo de anoche multiplicado por mil, haciéndole aguantar lo que nunca antes había aguantado y gemir hasta rasgarse las cuerdas vocales. Cree correrse tantas veces que pierde la cuenta y cuando cree que por fin lo consigue el hijo de puta se lo impide, y vuelta a empezar. Y se lo está pasando bien. Se lo está pasando bien porque le encanta tener el control de la situación, decidir el cuándo y el cómo, el dónde, el segundo exacto, porque es Sherlock y Sherlock es así. Pero cuando llega el orgasmo llega con la fuerza de cien mareas, revolviéndole por dentro, llenándole, vaciándole, estremeciéndole de arriba abajo y dándole todo un nuevo sentido a la palabra orgasmo que va mucho más allá del de los diccionarios, del de la gente común. Sherlock sonríe, limpiándose la comisura de los labios, más rojos que nunca, y tendiéndose sobre él para depositar un beso en su pecho, en su cuello, en su mandíbula, en su boca. En la estrella de su hombro, recorriéndola con languidez, sin prisa, estudiándola como estudia absolutamente todos los rincones del cuerpo de John. Memoriza cada curva y cada tirón alrededor de la cicatriz, donde la carne se hunde por la herida de bala y resurge, la recorre con los dedos y con la mirada y con la lengua y con todo su ser. El médico cierra los ojos, sintiéndole en la superficie de su piel y puede que mucho más adentro, mucho más profundo, allí donde no había sentido nunca a nadie antes. Sherlock se entierra en sus huesos y se adhiere a su sangre, volviéndose parte de él de forma inevitable, formando parte de un todo.

Abre los ojos, le mira y sonríe.

Le observa, depositando suaves besos en forma de flor sobre su piel curtida, y sonríe.

Sonríe porque le quiere, sonríe porque la luna está enamorada de él y él está enamorado de la luna.

* * *

 **WOAHHH HOLA HOLA es la PRIMERA vez que escribo slash así EXPLÍCITO yo solita (como mucho hasta ahora lo había traducido y nada más) así que (porfi) no sabéis lo feliz que me harían y lo útiles que me serían las reviews Y SOBRE TODO SI HAY ALGO QUE MEJORAR ghgdffd. Lo he contrarrestado con un final muy fluff y muy boni.**

 **No hay nada mejor que un polvo de reconciliación, ¿eh?**

 **Me entristece informar de que solo queda un (1) capítulo (mystrade héhé) yyyyyyy el epílogo y c'est fini!**

 **¡Hasta la semana que viene! (P.D.: Saray, me he reído mucho con tu comentario, jurao.)  
**


	12. ikebana

**Debo advertir que aquí también hay slash, así que si no es tu rollo leer cómo dos hombres echan un polvo, te puedes saltar el final del capítulo. ¡Gracias!**

* * *

 **De postre te quiero a ti (con erótico resultado)**

Pasa los tres siguientes días mirando el móvil nerviosamente, casi de forma obsesiva. Esperando. Expectante.

Las dudas le asaltan como un león hambriento devora un cervatillo.

Tal vez le has asustado.

Tal vez te has precipitado.

Tal vez lo has malinterpretado todo.

Tal vez no quiere nada contigo, has visto química donde no la hay, te has imaginado miradas, roces, sonrisas. Y aquella voz que le robaba el sueño por las noches: _tal vez la has cagado y ya no le vuelves a ver nunca más._ Estaba exagerando, por supuesto.

Pasaron con exactitud cuatro días y ocho horas. Greg sale del Yard, aprovechando una breve pausa para fumarse un cigarrillo. No le había dado ni una calada cuando un lujoso coche negro se detiene a orillas de la acera. El policía masculla un "hijo de puta" al verlo, no pudiendo evitar no obstante una sonrisa aliviada porque joder, una parte de él realmente pensaba que no volvería a verle el pelo a Mycroft. Se olvida del cigarrillo y da cuatro zancadas hacia el vehículo, abriendo la puerta y asomándose desde fuera.

-Myc, no es por ofender, pero ¿dónde coño estabas?

Entonces sucede algo que ha recreado muchas veces en su mente pero que sin duda no se esperaba en aquel momento: Mycroft le coge de la corbata, tirando suavemente de ella para que se inclinase, y le besa con cuidado. A Lestrade se le evapora el aire de los pulmones, apoyando una mano en el coche y la otra en el hombro del político, saboreando un beso que parecía llevar anhelando toda su vida. Se separa, buscando respirar.

-¿Y esto? -pregunta entonces, enarcando una ceja, con una sonrisa. Mycroft le mira y le ve sonreír y no lo puede evitar, es contagioso, sonríe él también. Piensa en una respuesta durante un par de minutos, pero no se le ocurre otra cosa mejor que admitir la verdad:

-Me moría de ganas, Gregory.

Una leve carcajada brota de la garganta del policía, y no hace falta decirlo, no hace falta que articule el _"_ _y yo, Myc"_ porque lo puede leer en sus ojos. Entonces se aparta de la puerta y se sienta a horcajadas encima del político, juntando sus labios de nuevo con ganas, explorando su boca con la lengua, mordiendo suavemente mientras sus manos se cuelan entre su traje tan cuidadosamente planchado, arrugándolo, para posarse en sus caderas.

-Gregory -el sonido se acerca a un jadeo. Mycroft siente que tal vez le dé un paro cardíaco ante la situación, no sé, tal vez se le salga el corazón del pecho. Se obliga a sí mismo a abrir los ojos-. Gregory. _Greg._

Ante la insistencia el apelado se aparta de su cuello y le mira, interrogante. El mayor de los Holmes toma una bocanada de aire, respirando hondo.

-Me... tengo que ir. Reunión.

Greg le mira, incrédulo.

-Me tomas el pelo.

-Yo no bromeo, Gregory.

-¿Me dejas en vela durante cuatro días que se me han hecho eternos, apareces de repente, nos enrollamos en tu coche y me dejas con el calentón porque _tienes una reunión?_

-Más o menos es eso, sí. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen. Lo bueno se hace esperar.

-Eres un capullo. ¿Alguna vez te lo han dicho?

-Indirectamente. Pero prometo compensártelo. Vengo a buscarte esta noche a las nueve.

A Greg le entra ganas de partirle esa bonita cara que tiene. O comérsela, según se vea.

-Va a tener que hacer mucho para compensarme un calentón en horas de trabajo, señor Holmes.

Mycroft le mira y sonríe y promete muchas cosas con esa sonrisa y dios mío, la espera hasta las nueve de la noche se le va a hacer _eterna_. Últimamente no hace más que eso, esperar. Tal vez debería cambiarse el nombre a Amelia Pond. Le da un beso rápido algo enfurruñado, frunciendo el ceño.

-Que sea la última vez que me haces esto.

-Prometo que el próximo calentón en tu trabajo llegará a buen puerto, Gregory.

Aún no se cree que esas palabras hayan salido de la boca de Mycroft-comedido-educación-ante-todo-Holmes. Esta vez levanta ambas cejas, sorprendido, y puede ver un brillo divertido en sus ojos azules.

-No puedo llegar tarde. Nos vemos esta noche -y cierra la puerta del coche, que arranca, desapareciendo tras la esquina. Lestrade se queda ahí parado unos instantes, algo descolocado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con su vida. Se pasa ambas manos por la cara, soltando un suspiro exasperado y volviendo hacia el Yard. Mientras pasa las puertas giratorias mira su reloj de muñeca. Las cinco menos diez de la tarde. Joder.

* * *

Pensó seriamente que el papeleo no terminaría nunca, así que cuando terminó de redactar un informe y su reloj marcaba las nueve menos cuarto se dio tregua y dejó la montaña de casos de lado. Pasa por el baño, se lava la cara, se arregla un poco el pelo con las manos, se alisa la corbata, remete correctamente su camisa por lo pantalones, coge su abrigo, se despide de sus compañeros y sale del departamento. Estaba ya sacando el mechero cuando el ya familiar coche negro se detiene justo a su lado, y no le queda otra que guardar el cigarrillo. Mycroft, tan oportuno como siempre. ¿No le iba a dejar nunca fumarse un piti? Abre la puerta y entra, frotándose las manos para entrar en calor.

-Buenas noches, Gregory -la voz del político le recibe tan calmado como siempre, y Lestrade le observa desde el asiento contrario del vehículo. ¿Se ha cambiado de traje? De corbata está seguro de que sí. Esta tiene pequeños paraguas estampados.

-Más te vale que sean buenas -bromea, con una sonrisa-. ¿Y bien? ¿A qué restaurante me vas a llevar?

-A ninguno. Tengo preparado algo especial.

Vale. Se muere de curiosidad.

-¿El qué?

-Sorpresa.

-Venga, Myc, cuéntamelo.

-Si te esperas siete minutos lo descubres tú solo, Gregory. No seas impaciente.

Le mira con cara de pocos amigos. Por ahora no estaba compensando nada, desde luego. No le queda más remedio que hacerle caso y esperar -UNA VEZ MÁS- esos siete minutos. Mira por los cristales tintados, reconociendo uno de los barrios más pijos de Londres. Poco después el vehículo se detiene, y Mycroft aprieta un botón a su derecha.

-Gracias, Matías. Tu jornada ha terminado por hoy. Puedes irte a casa -Lestrade deduce acertadamente que se estaba dirigiendo al chófer y, claramente, no a él. Abre la puerta y sale, deteniéndose a su lado. Frunce el ceño.

-¿Dónde estamos?

Mycroft le mira y Lestrade juraría que está un poco... ¿nervioso?

-En mi casa, obviamente.

Greg abre un poco más los ojos, con sorpresa, y mira el edificio... no, la _mansión_ que se yergue justo delante de ellos. Alcanza a articular un "wow", soltando un silbido de admiración. El político se adelanta, abriendo la puerta y cruzando el umbral.

-Sé que el rellano es bonito, Gregory, pero como te quedes contemplando la fachada toda la noche vas a pillar un resfriado. Esto es Londres y hace frío.

Buen punto. Se recupera del impacto y le sigue, cuidándose bien de limpiar la suela de sus zapatos concienzudamente en la alfombrilla. Aun si le hubiesen soltado en esa casa así, sin contexto y de repente, habría pensado "seguro que esta es la casa de Mycroft". Era como si su presencia estuviese imprimida en cada rincón, en cada esquina, en cada baldosa. Pasa una mano por un mueble de madera oscura increíblemente suave y que seguramente valdría más que todos sus bienes juntos, y no le sorprende descubrir que no hay ni una sola mota de polvo. Está todo ordenado casi compulsivamente, todo en su sitio, todo encajado, no hay nada por el suelo ni nada fuera de lugar. La decoración es increíblemente fina y de buen gusto (aunque Greg jamás ha sabido mucho de estas cosas, así que su juicio tampoco es muy fiable), nada recargada y agradable a la vista. Ya simplemente el rellano es más grande que toda su habitación, y seguramente la sala de baño tenga la extensión de su piso entero. Y sin embargo está... vacío. Frío. No literalmente, claro, porque había calefacción hasta en el suelo, pero se notaba que la persona que vivía allí no vivía allí realmente. Como si fuese un hotel de cinco estrellas: bonito, pero impersonal. De no ser por un par de libretas y papeles en una mesa, un portátil abierto con varias pestañas que seguramente contenían secretos de estado, una taza de té vacía justo al lado y un paragüero con varios paraguas dentro, cualquiera diría que nadie vivía activamente allí y que la casa estaba en venta. No hay libros tirados ni paredes ralladas por accidentes que hacían la casa un poco más tuya, no hay marcas por el suelo de cuando se te cayó el café y te olvidaste de limpiarlo hasta que pasaron cuatro días, o libros a medio leer por cada superficie libre. No hay cargadores de móvil perdidos por ahí, zapatillas de andar por casa o siquiera unos calcetines rezagados.

Casi que le da pena. Un hogar tan grande. Tan bonito. Tan vacío. Y Mycroft viviendo ahí, solo. Normal que prefiriese pasar más tiempo fuera de su casa que dentro; el sitio no hacía más que gritar una palabra que reverberaba en cada muro, como un eco: soledad.

-¡Gregory!

Hablando del rey de Roma. Tal vez se ha distraído demasiado tiempo psicoanalizando la choza del político. Deja su abrigo, se quita la chaqueta, se afloja un poco la corbata y sigue el origen de su voz. Llega a la cocina, y sin duda el día no dejaría de sorprenderle nunca: no puede contener la risa cuando ve a Mycroft, gobierno británico, aristócrata, rico y pijo, con un delantal color crema. _Cocinando._ Haciendo _la cena._ Al oír sus carcajadas el político le lanza una mirada envenenada, pero Greg le ignora.

-Eres la novia perfecta, Myc. Mis padres siempre quisieron que pegase un braguetazo -bromea una vez ha recuperado el soplo. Se acerca a él, abrazándole por la espalda y asomando la cabeza por encima de su hombro para ver qué diablos estaba haciendo-. Nada más y nada menos que con el mismísimo gobierno británico -susurra, con una sonrisa. Aprovecha también para deslizar unos besos furtivos a lo largo de su cuello, y puede sentir cómo el mayor de los Holmes se estremece entre sus manos.

-Gregory, estate quieto. Me distraes. _Mucho_. Y se me va a quemar la cena como sigas así.

-Vale, pero tengo hambre y ya sé lo que quiero de postre -lo murmura en su oído intencionadamente, usando un tono de voz muy poco inocente, y Mycroft traga saliva. No obstante tiene piedad y se aparta de él, dejándole hacer con una sonrisa. Aprovecha para observarle.

Es la primera vez que le ve sin traje; no lleva ni corbata. Y le gusta. El Mycroft informal es algo tan poco común que le resulta casi mítico, como si estuviese viendo un secreto muy grande, siendo testigo de algo nunca antes visto. Lleva incluso la camisa arremangada, dejando que se _arrugue_ , lo cual es más bien increíble. Maneja la sartén con soltura y la verdad es que jamás se le había ocurrido que Mycroft supiese cocinar. Él, desde luego, no sabía. Tiene las aptitudes culinarias de un divorciado sin blanca que vive solo en un apartamento de sesenta metros cuadrados, cuya profesión es policía, lo cual equivale a unos horarios tanto de sueño como de comida más bien jodidos. En otras palabras, que tiene una aptitud culinaria completamente nula.

-No sabía que cocinases, Myc.

-No suelo tener tiempo para ello, pero me gusta. Me ayuda a distraerme de vez en cuando. En el fondo es todo química y matemáticas, y si te gusta comer bien -como sin duda es el caso- acabas desarrollando al menos los principios básicos.

-Yo cada viernes pido pizza. Los miércoles, sin embargo, es día de chino, y si he tenido un buen día, indio. Soy un hombre de mundo, como podrás observar -no le mira, pero sabe que ha puesto los ojos en blanco ante su comentario y que aun así ha sonreído. Mientras habla aprovecha para cotillear por los armarios encontrando utensilios de todo tipo que seguramente no habría usado nunca ni Mycroft, y un instante más tarde el pelirrojo le dice que abra la botella de vino que hay en la nevera y sirva dos copas, cosa que hace sin más dilación.

No tiene ni idea de qué narices es lo que está comiendo. Mycroft le dice que es un plato francés. Francés o no, está de muerte. El vino también está de muerte, tanto la primera botella como la segunda, y sin duda la tercera lo estaría también. Han terminado de cenar y el mayor de los Holmes está apilando los platos, dándole la espalda, y Greg solo puede fijarse en que joder, qué buen culo tiene. Y luego piensa en que ya va siendo hora del postre. Como había hecho dos horas antes de acerca por detrás, rompiendo toda distancia y encajando la cabeza en su hombro con una sonrisa. Al notarle Mycroft respira hondo, dejando lo que tenía entre los dedos y apoyándose con ambas manos en la encimera.

-¿Sabes qué?

Normalmente sí, sí que _sabe qué_ , porque normalmente lo sabe casi todo. Pero no se ve capaz de pensar mucho con Greg deslizando besos por su cuello mientras mete las manos por debajo de su camisa, acariciándole. Están frías y se estremece, y Greg lo nota y sonríe.

-Qué.

-Sigo... -va bajando las manos poco a poco- teniendo... -ya no están tan frías. Se cuelan en el interior de sus bóxers, y Mycroft cierra los ojos- hambre -la combinación de la voz sugerente de Gregory en su oído, algo más grave que de costumbre, y una de sus manos acariciando lo que se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una erección hace milagros y no lo puede evitar. Se le escapa un gemido y le tiemblan las rodillas, y gracias a dios que está apoyado en la encimera. Le desabrocha la camisa poco a poco, y mientras su lengua está ocupada con su cuello uno de sus dedos juguetea con sus pezones y la otra mano acaricia rítmicamente su miembro. Mycroft está a diez segundos de tener una sobredosis sensorial, un ataque cardíaco o un cortocircuito. Se concentra en respirar porque necesita oxígeno para sobrevivir a Greg, cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, incapaz de hacer o pensar en absolutamente _nada_. El policía le da la vuelta con suavidad para quedar frente a frente, sin romper el contacto ni un solo instante, y el mayor de los Holmes no puede evitar un gemido profundo al notar sus labios alrededor de su erección. Sus manos vuelan instintivamente a la cabeza de Greg, dejando escapar un jadeo cuando lo toma entero. Tiene la práctica de quien ha hecho esto antes, sin duda. Juguetea con su lengua en la punta para tragar de nuevo y volver a empezar, y a Mycroft la cabeza le da vueltas. Decide entonces abrir los ojos para _mirarle_ y el simple hecho de ver a Greg arrodillado frente a él en el suelo de su cocina, con las mejillas rojas y tocándose a sí mismo a través del pantalón mientras le da una de las mejores mamadas que le han dado nunca es casi suficiente para hacerle llegar al orgasmo.

Se corre con el nombre de "Greg" entre los labios y cuando se yergue para besarle aún nota su sabor en la boca. Se apoya frente contra frente, aún en el sopor del clímax, depositando besos perezosos por cada centímetro de piel.

-Vamos a mi cama -murmura, arrastrándole de la mano. Greg se deja guiar, obligándole a hacer paradas de vez en cuando contra las paredes para besarle o lamerle aquí o allá, y cuando por fin se dejan caer en el colchón esta vez es Mycroft quien pilla la delantera, sentándose encima de él. Aún con los boxers puestos Greg gime ante la fricción, levantando las caderas para buscar más contacto.

-Te tengo que devolver el favor, Gregory -murmura Mycroft, mordiéndole levemente la oreja y bajando por su mandíbula.

-Lubricante. Dónde -jadea a duras penas, arqueándose al sentirle. Casi a ciegas abre torpemente un cajón a su izquierda y saca el tubo, haciéndose con él-. Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esto, Myc.

El apelado se tumba, tocándose y poniéndose rígido de nuevo mientras observa a Greg quitándose la ropa restante, mordiéndose un labio inconscientemente. Haciendo uso del lubricante tantea su entrada con un dedo y luego con dos y Mycroft se derrite ante la intrusión, deshaciéndose en gemidos mientras continúa masturbándose erráticamente, cada vez más excitado. Ardiendo de anticipación Greg se introduce en él poco a poco, cuidándose de no hacerle daño. Hace ademán de parar cuando ve una mueca de dolor en la cara de Mycroft.

-Nn... Gregory, como se te ocurra... parar ahora... te mato -jadea con esfuerzo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos de placer al notarle del todo, dejando escapar una bocanada de aire. Lestrade se detiene un segundo, dejando que se acostumbrase y respirando con dificultad.

-Greg. Fóllame. Muévete, ya, _por favor. Fóllame._

 _-_ Joder, Mycroft -consigue decir al oírle, pasándose una mano por el pelo. No ha estado más caliente en su vida. Cuando no puede esperar más da la primera embestida y Mycroft echa la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un gemido grave que hizo que ambos se alegrasen de que las paredes estuviesen insonorizadas- Estás por encima de todo el mundo salvo de mí, Myc. Mañana no vas a poder sentarte sin acordarte de mí follándote -el político jadea, gime, se muere únicamente con sus palabras, pidiendo más. Mueve las caderas con fuerza, buscando más fricción, más contacto-. O usar esa encimera sin acordarte de mí comiéndote la polla -continúa Greg, combinando sus palabras con embestidas cada vez más fuertes. Mycroft es incapaz de decir nada, suspirando algo similar a "Greggreggregorygreg"-. O... ah, joder, _joder, Mycroft, dios, joder_ -el pelirrojo se desgarra la garganta a gemidos cuando Greg alcanza su próstata, masturbándole con una mano mientras aumenta el ritmo de las embestidas, y no puede más. Se corre entre sus dedos y Greg va detrás, jadeando al notar las contracciones y dejándose caer a su lado, respirando agitadamente.

-Vale. Sin duda me has compensado el calentón del trabajo -comenta pesadamente, besándole en el hombro con lentitud, suavemente, de forma perezosa. Observa a su pareja a través de las pestañas, sin necesidad de romper el silencio, y le golpea la certitud de que es _él_ a quien lleva buscando toda su vida sin saberlo. No puede evitar sonreír ampliamente, dibujando declaraciones de amor mudas en su piel con las yemas de los dedos, escribiendo un "te quiero" silencioso con los labios, con delicadeza, con cariño, contando constelaciones en las pecas de su piel y los lunares de su espalda. No hace falta que lo diga en voz alta. Mycroft le mira y _lo sabe_. Le pesan los párpados y le pesa el cuerpo y la existencia entera, y pocas veces se había sentido tan bien como en aquel momento. Se coloca una mano en la nuca, acomodándose, y Mycroft se las apaña para apoyar la cabeza en su pecho; Greg le rodea con el brazo libre, acariciándole el pelo distraídamente, cerrando los ojos, y ambos caen en el abrazo de Morfeo poco a poco, lánguidamente y con cuidado, abrazados el uno al otro.

Abandonado en la cocina suena el móvil del político, pero ninguno lo escucha. Y si lo hubiesen hecho, les habría dado igual. Más allá de la puerta de esa habitación se acaba el mundo, y el resto del universo puede esperar.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado! Parece que ambos hermanos Holmes han conseguido pasárselo bien... No estoy acostumbrada a escribir mystrade, así que espero no haberme ido muy OoC con la historia paralela. No sé qué headcanon me gusta más, si un Mycroft que es un DESASTRE en la cocina como en mi AU precedente o uno super gourmeté exquisité masterchefé como aquí.**

 **El epílogo será algo cortito y muy fluffy, apenas 1000 palabras, lo justo para darle un cierre soft a la historia, y lo subiré el viernes que viene. Chao pescao.**


	13. Epílogo: madreselva

**Epílogo: l'amour éternel, un año más tarde**

* * *

 _ **(**_ ** _If I had a single flower for every time I think about you,_**

 ** _darling,_**

 ** _I could walk forever in my garden_** _ **)**_

* * *

 _Se trata de un arbusto erecto, muy ramificado, de tallos trepadores, largos y nudosos, hojas perennes, ovaladas y flores olorosas, de color amarillento y rosáceo, agrupadas en ramilletes en el extremo de los tallos y fruto en baya pequeña y carnosa._

 _Originaria del sur de Europa,_ _ **la madreselva**_ _goza de un halo místico que la relaciona con la fidelidad y el amor eterno. Existe un proverbio francés donde se dice que esta planta se adhiere a los árboles como si fuese una mujer abrazando al hombre que ama. Y es en este país, Francia, donde se dió vuelo a la leyenda celta de un amor prohibido entre Tristán e Isolda y de su amor infinito "como la madreselva y el avellano", que les mantuvo unidos aún en su lecho de muerte._

 _"_ _Así como se entrelaza la madreselva anudándose en infinitas vueltas; así se entrelazan los corazones, inundados de un verdadero amor"._

* * *

John Watson se lleva la taza de té a los labios mientras lee el periódico. Maldice al quemarse, mordiéndose la lengua con una mueca dolorida. Sherlock se acerca por detrás, recién salido de la ducha, aún con el pelo mojado y sin vestir, rodeado con una toalla muy suave y muy grande, un poco como él. El florista encaja la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, ese hueco que parece hecho a su medida, dándole antes un beso en la nuca de buenos días y chorreando agua como un perro mojado.

-¡Sherlock! -se queja el médico, sin poder evitar una sonrisa, muy a su pesar- Me estás EMPAPANDO. ¿Sabes que las toallas no son para vestirte, sino para _secarte?_ -contrasta su fingido tono de enfado pasándole una mano por el pelo mojado, despeinándoselo. Como respuesta el florista le rodea con la toalla y John se estremece, en parte porque está frío y en parte porque aparte de la tela, el moreno no lleva nada encima. Aunque bueno, lo primero no iba a ser un problema si la mañana continuaba así.

-¿Algo interesante? -pregunta, mirando hacia el periódico con el ceño fruncido.

-La cámara de los Lores ha aprobad...

-Aburrido -bufa, interrumpiéndole. John pone los ojos en blanco - _qué esperabas, es Sherlock-_ y el moreno se aparta de él, dándole otro beso rápido y yendo a por su taza de té. Pasado un mes y por motivos prácticos se habían mudado juntos, alquilándose un modesto apartamento en el 221B de Baker Street. Ahora, John llevaba casi un año soportando unos niveles de polen que triplicaban los normales y trozos de cactus y plantas crasas en la nevera, en el baño, en la el microondas e incluso en su cama por motivos que se escapan a su comprensión. Hacía apenas dos semanas tuvo que prohibirle terminantemente instalar una colmena en el salón.

Llaman a la puerta y John _sabe_ que el florista no va a ir a abrirla, así que se levanta con un suspiro, dejando de lado el periódico. ¿Quién narices llama un sábado a las diez de la mañana?

El cartero, por supuesto.

-Buenos días, traigo una carta y un encargo.

-¿Por qué no lo ha dejado en el buzón?

-Me pidieron que lo entregase en mano, señor. Tenga.

John cogió ambas cosas. La primera era un sobre muy sobrio, de un suave color crema y sellado con cera a la antigua, y la segunda era una pequeña caja de madera cuidadosamente protegida, no más grande que la palma de su mano.

-Pero nosotros no hemos... -"pedido nada", pero para cuando quiso levantar la mirada el supuesto cartero se había esfumado. El médico frunció el ceño, cerrando la puerta con un pie mientras volvía al salón.

-¿Sherlock?

El florista respondió con un "¿hmhmm?" interrogativo, con una galleta entre sus labios.

-¿Tú has encargado algo?

Otro "hmhmh", esta vez negativo. Muerde la galleta, comiéndosela de un bocado, y le quita la caja de las manos con curiosidad. La examina a la luz atentamente, llegando a la conclusión de que es una cajita de madera _normal_ , y decidiéndose a abrirla una vez concluye que no hay peligro alguno. Encima de un colchón de algodón hay dos objetos de un tono marrón oscuro, de forma ovalada, midiendo poco más de un centímetro de diámetro. Sherlock frunce el ceño, cogiendo uno y observándolo más de cerca. Lo observa, lo huele, lo acaricia e incluso lo prueba con la punta de la lengua mientras John le dirige una mirada interrogante.

-Son semillas -concluye al cabo de unos segundos-. _Strongylodon macrobotrys,_ o "parra de jade", una planta muy rara y en peligro de extinción nativa de los bosques tropicales de las Filipinas. Es otro de los regalos envenenados de Mycroft. Debe querer algo de mí, seguro.

Por su parte, mientras lee el interior del sobre John está a punto de escupir todo su té caliente encima del papel de la sorpresa, atragantándose.

-Sí. Quiere que vayamos..., a su boda -dice, entre toses, mientras se recupera de la impresión.

Ante esas palabras Sherlock se queda en stand-by unos segundos, procesando la información. Parpadea repetidamente durante medio minuto, congelado, y John le espera pacientemente hasta que por fin reacciona. Gira la cabeza hacia él, en un ademán casi felino.

- _¿Qué?_

-Que vayamos a su bod...

-Eso ya lo he oído. Cómo que a su boda -le arranca la carta de las manos, altamente turbado, leyéndola con el ceño fruncido y enarcando mucho las cejas- _A la atención de Sherlock y John Watson -_ recita en voz alta. John se fija entonces en que la invitación va dirigida a ambos, demostrando así que saben de sobra que están juntos. "Sherlock y John Watson". Sonríe. Suena bien-, _tenemos el placer de comunicarles nuestro próximo enlace matrimonial..._ blah, blah, blah... _-_ el menor de los Holmes se detiene, con un "ugh" grave- No puedo seguir leyendo esto. Repugnante -hace una mueca de desagrado, devolviéndole la carta a John-.

-¿No estás ni un poco contento? Es tu hermano, por el amor de dios.

-Precisamente por eso, John. Al menos ha tenido el detalle de enviarme unas semillas, algo es algo.

En el fondo John _sabe_ que es todo fachada y que se alegra, aunque solo sea un poco. Busca fotos en internet de la planta, pidiéndole a su chico que le repitiese el nombre, cosa que hace. _Strongylodon macrobotrys._ Parra de jade. La flor es de un color turquesa intenso, como el del mineral, dándole un aspecto casi mágico, oscilando entre un azul verdoso y un verde menta.

-Me gusta -al oírle el florista vuelve la cabeza hacia él, preguntando en silencio-. La flor, me gusta. Es muy bonita. Tiene el color de tus ojos.

Tal vez le gusta únicamente por eso.

Sherlock sonríe y se acerca a él, rodeándole de nuevo con la toalla, convirtiendo a ambos en un desastre indiscernible de besos cariñosos y cálidos ya desde por la mañana.

.

 _Quedan invitados seguidamente a la recepción. Se espera confirmación._

 _Atentamente, Gregory y Mycroft Holmes._

 _._

* * *

 **Yyyyyyy... ¡FIN! (esta vez en serio) Epílogo muy cortito (sorry) y fluffy, para ponerle la guinda al pastel. ¿Aún queda alguien leyendo? Si es así, muchas gracias.  
**

 **Espero que esto os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo, porque me lo he pasado pipa. Y mil gracias (otra vez) por TODAS las reviews, porque nunca había recibido más de treinta y aquí parece que voy a llegar incluso a las CIEN (fffffffffuck) (ahora es cuando no llego y nos reímos todos), algo que no me esperaba _en absoluto_ , así que eso. **

**Me siento como si se me hubiese independizado un hijo. Ay. Ahora voy a entrar en hiatus existencial hasta que se me ocurra algún otro plot para algún otro fic. A ver si tengo suerte.**

 **Chao pescao. xxx**


End file.
